Fiction Stemily
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Une rencontre peut changer une vie à jamais. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Emily et Stephen, mais dans la vie rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. Vont-ils pouvoir résister à ce flots de sentiments ? Vont-ils céder à cette passion qui pourrait s'avérer destructrice ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noel et que vous avez été tous gâtés.**

 **Me revoici avec cette fois une fiction sur le Stemily, elle est écrite en partie et devrait faire je pense entre 12 et 15 chapitres.**

 **Je précise que je connais pas la vie des acteurs et que ce n'est que pure invention de ma part.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends comme d'habitude vos impressions.**

* * *

On ne sait jamais quand sa vie va changer. On avance dans la vie, on essaye de faire au mieux et puis un jour tout est chamboulé. Un nouveau travail, de nouveaux collègues, une nouvelle rencontre et ensuite plus rien n'est pareil.

Pour Stephen sa vie a changé un jour d'août 2012. Elle avait commencé à changer un peu avant, mais ce jour là il su que sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait n'existerait plus.

Il avait endossé le rôle d'Oliver Queen depuis quelques temps déjà et ça lui plaisait bien. Il tournait au Canada, son pays, toute l'équipe de la série était très sympa. Il allait bientôt se marier à la femme de sa vie. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Et puis _elle_ était entrée dans sa vie, cette petite blonde toute pétillante. Elle devait endossé le rôle d'une informaticienne et c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il avait l'occasion de jouer avec un guest. Il s'était donc promit de tout faire pour la mettre à l'aise et que tout se passe bien. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'il allait littéralement tombé sous son charme.

Quand ils avaient joués cette scène et qu'elle s'était retournée en faisant ce petit geste avec sa tête son cœur c'était rapidement accéléré et un sourire franc et sincère était apparu sur son visage. Une fois la scène terminée il ne put s'empêcher d'aller trouver la production pour leur dire que cette fille était géniale et qu'il fallait absolument développer son rôle si ce n'était pas prévue, mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il avait apprit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du plan de la série. A l'époque il ne savait pas pourquoi cette réponse l'avait autant déçu mais maintenant il savait.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle ce jour là.

Finalement la prestation de sa partenaire avait tellement plut au public qu'elle fut rappelé pour reprendre son rôle qui fut développé afin de faire partie intégrante de la série. Autant dire qu'il était ravi de cette décision, même s'il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa femme.

En effet depuis le jour où Emily était arrivé sur le plateau et où Cassandra avait vu leur complicité évidente, elle avait été jalouse, lui faisant crise de jalousie sur crise de jalousie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer et lui prouver son amour. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient très complices et qu'ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble à se prendre en photos ou en vidéo et à inonder les réseaux sociaux de tous ces bons moments. Le public pensait d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient en couple tellement leur alchimie était palpable. Ce qui aiguisait bien évidemment le ressentiment de sa femme.

Comme ce jour ou ils étaient réunis avec sa mère et sa soeur pour un repas de famille.

\- Stephen j'ai vu les derniers épisodes, cette série est géniale ! Mais par pitié dit moi qu'Oliver va laisser tomber cette cruche de Laurel pour Felicity ! Dit Andrea on ne peux plus sérieusement. En plus Emily est tellement plus jolie que Katie.

\- Andrea je ne peux rien te révéler, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'Oliver n'est pas insensible à son charme. Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tout comme toi ! Martela Cassandra. Réalisant sa réflexion elle se leva et quitta la table. Excusez moi. Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Cette réflexion avait mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Stephen soufflait d'exaspération et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Encore une fois il avait droit à ce genre de commentaire.

\- Il y a un problème entre vous ? Demanda Sandra visiblement choquée de l'attitude de sa belle fille.

\- Cass est persuadée que j'ai une aventure avec Emily ! Elle ne la supporte pas et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui prouver le contraire...Répondit-il lasse de la tournure qu'avait prit ce repas.

\- Et a-t-elle raison ? Lui demanda sa mère très sérieusement.

Il leva la tête vers elle surprit de sa question.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi...on est simplement amis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça...

Sa mère se leva en souriant et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ta femme est enceinte Stephen se sont les hormones qui parlent. Continue d'être présent pour elle et tout s'arrangera mon fils, crois moi. En attendant va lui parler et rassure la.

Il acquiesça et suivit le conseil de sa mère. Il quitta la table pour aller retrouver sa femme sur la terrasse. Elle était au bord de la piscine et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Doucement il glissa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Cass...Lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

\- Je suis désolé. Sanglota-t-elle. Mais dès qu'on parle d'elle c'est plus fort que moi. C'est ridicule je sais mais...

Il la fit se retourner afin de pouvoir la regarder.

\- Ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire pour te convaincre qu'il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi...Il espérait que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que...tout le monde pense que vous êtes en couple, que moi je n'existe pas et ça me fait mal...je...ce sont les hormones c'est tout. Ça passera...je suis désolé je suis impossible en ce moment. Répondit-elle en essayant ses larmes sur ses joues.

Il la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

\- Ecoute concentre toi sur notre petit ange qui grandit ici. Dit-il en mettant les mains sur son ventre. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Je...je vais aller présenter mes excuses à ta mère et à Andrea. Sur ces paroles elle disparue dans la maison.

Il resta un moment à contempler le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à Cassandra et à Emily. C'est vrai que sa relation avec sa partenaire pouvait porter à confusion, ils étaient tellement proches et tactiles l'un envers l'autre qu'il comprenait que sa femme puisse mal interpréter les choses. Seulement une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle avait peut être raison, qu'il y avait certainement plus entre eux que cette amitié. Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa soeur.

\- Bon maintenant que l'on est seuls tu vas me raconter tout ce qu'il se passe avec Emily. Déclara Andrea en arrivant à sa hauteur, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Il connaissait cette expression sur son visage et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Elle allait le harceler jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter Andy, car il ne se passe rien ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton sans appel. Il ne voulait certainement pas partager ses doutes avec sa sœur.

\- Pas avec moi Steve, tu sais comme moi que ta femme a un très bon feeling. Si maman pense que ce sont les hormones tant mieux pour elle ! Mais moi je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Dit moi, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas s'il se trouvait que toi et Emily soyez plus que collègues. Dit-elle en se radoucissant.

Il restait silencieux il ne savait quoi dire parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait.

\- On est juste amis, Andy, rien de plus. Je te le jure. On est proches, très proches même, on se comprends d'un regard...c'est...je ne sais pas souffla-t-il.

\- Tu craques pour elle, c'est évident ! Et ça même si tu refuses de le reconnaître. Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant s'agiter. Mais écoute moi bien Stephen, tu es marié et bientôt père de famille, tu dois mettre cette situation au clair pour toi et ta famille sinon tu vas au devant de gros problèmes. Lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

Il hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Andrea restait à côté de lui sans rien dire, juste pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Andy si je...si je découvre que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Lui demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

\- Toi seul pourra décider mais écoute ton cœur Stephen et fait lui confiance. Lui répondit Andrea sincèrement.

Il acquiesça et décida de rentrer retrouver sa femme et sa mère, il espérait ainsi éloigné une jolie blonde de ses pensées.

* * *

Pour Emily aussi sa vie avait radicalement changée depuis ce casting. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était tout bonnement un rêve éveillé. Elle jouait dans une série à succès, avait un rôle qui prenait de plus en plus d'importance et avait des collègues plus que géniaux. Enfin surtout un, Stephen. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, avaient une alchimie de dingue sur le plateau, leurs scènes étaient fantastiques et se faisaient sans le moindre mal.

Seulement elle devait bien reconnaître que leur attitude était ambiguë et que cela la mettait mal à l'aise quelques fois, car Stephen n'était pas célibataire et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre ce genre d'écart. Ce n'était bien ni pour eux, ni pour la série d'ailleurs. Il ne c'était jamais rien passé mais parfois elle sentait son regard un peu trop appuyé sur elle ou alors ils partageaient un geste un peu trop intime comme boire dans un même gobelet de café. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner un peu de lui mais c'était plus fort qu'eux il fallait toujours qu'ils finissent par se retrouver à discuter de tout et de rien et avoir des gestes plus ou moins...tendres ?

Pour son amie Fanta il était évident qu'elle en pinçait pour son collègue. Elle lui disait toujours qu'il suffisait simplement de les regarder pour comprendre qu'ils étaient vraiment connectés et qu'elle comprenait que Cassandra puisse parfois douter de leur relation. Seulement elle n'était pas certaine de ça. C'est vrai que leur relation pouvait porter à confusion mais jamais il ne se passerait quelque chose. Stephen était marié, père de famille et pour couronner le tout il avait dix ans de plus qu'elle, alors ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun...

* * *

Stephen gara sa voiture sur le parking du studio à sa place habituelle. Il prit son scénario, ses affaires et descendit de la voiture. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui et grimper sur son dos. Il fut surprit mais savait très bien qui était responsable de ça.

\- Salut beau gosse ! Lui dit Emily en lui plaquant un bisous sur la joue. Prêt pour ta semaine d'enfer ? Je déteste les tables de lecture ! C'est trop calme pour moi...au fait ton week end était comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite en descendant de son dos.

Il se retourna et lui sourit. Comment faisait elle pour être toujours en forme, c'était un mystère !

\- Bonjour, Emily. Oui je suis prêt pour cette nouvelle semaine et mon week end a été euh...comment dire...compliqué. Dit-il en repensant à sa conversation avec sa sœur.

\- Cassandra va bien ? Le bébé aussi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

\- Oui tout va bien pas de soucis de ce côté. Mais disons que vivre avec une femme enceinte n'est pas de tout repos...

\- Ok je vois dit-elle. En rigolant. Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails. Elle s'éloigna et il réalisa le double sens de sa phrase. Il protesta en lui disant qu'il s'était mal exprimé. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et Stephen se décida à lui demander.

\- Emily...il faut que je te parle...on pourrait se voir dans la journée ? Sa voix était très mal assurée.

\- Oui bien sur. Répondit-elle très surprise de son ton grave. On déjeune ensemble si tu veux ? Lui proposa-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il acquiesça et continua son chemin le coeur lourd, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire n'était pas facile.

* * *

La matinée était passée un peu trop vite à son goût et maintenant était arrivé le moment le plus difficile pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs évité le sujet tout le repas mais il allait bien devoir l'aborder à un moment ou à un autre. Finalement c'est Emily qui prit le taureau par les cornes.

\- Bon, vas tu te décider à me dire pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Le repas était très sympa, mais je ne pense pas c'était ton but ! Dit-elle avec un timide sourire.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table et Stephen décida de l'aider. Il restait toujours silencieux et elle comprit qu'il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je te fait si peur que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant franchement.

Il sourit et releva son visage vers elle. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. Son regard était remplit de tristesse et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit doucement.

\- Dit moi...ça peut pas être si grave que ça. Elle le vit prendre son courage et commencer.

\- En fait je sais pas trop par où commencer parce que je sais pas trop pourquoi je dois te parler...Commença-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer son incompréhension.

\- Et tu ne comprends rien. Dit-il lasse. Emily, je...ma...ma femme pense que nous avons liaison ! Finit-il par dire en essayant de prendre un ton pas trop dur.

Alors la elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Une liaison ? sérieusement ?

\- Qu...quoi ?! Mais enfin...je...c'est...Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots tellement cette accusation lui semblait ridicule. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient proches mais de là à penser à ce Stephen puisse la tromper...elle devait quand même le connaître assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil !

\- Je sais c'est ridicule, mais elle fait une fixation sur toi et elle est persuadée que nous sommes plus que des amis. J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner mais c'est impossible et c'est pire depuis qu'elle est enceinte ! Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

\- Ok...ok je comprends mais pourquoi tu m'en parles ? C'est un problème entre vous 2...je ne...c'est à toi de la persuader du contraire, de...

\- Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Mais on ne se voit pas à part au studio et...on travaille ensemble comment veux tu que...

\- Oui je sais, il faut qu'on arrête de...d'être proches, de s'isoler comme on le fait...je ne veux pas perdre ma femme...finit-il dans un murmure.

\- Attends 2 secondes. Dit-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pourquoi tu perdrais ta femme ? Ca n'a pas de sens! Toi et moi il n'y a rien ! S'exclama-t-elle ironiquement. Absolument rien ! Elle chercha son regard et devant son silence elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter.

\- Hein Stephen entre nous il n'y a rien n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle très doucement.

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Elle le voyait batailler ne sachant visiblement pas quoi lui répondre . Elle le vit s'approcher et poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sur, Emily...on ne peux nier l'attirance que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre...et...et avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose je dois mettre de la distance entre nous...pour le bien de tout le monde.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux d'Emily prêtes à couler, rageusement elle les essuya et s'éloigna de Stephen.

\- Je suis désolé...on ferra comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eue lieue et on repartira du bon pied comme des amis et rien de plus...avec les vacances qui approchent se sera plus simple...de mettre de la distance entre nous. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Elle était triste cela se voyait et il s'en voulait de lui imposer ça, mais c'était pour leur bien.

Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Elle crut comprendre qu'il voulait faire comme si de rien n'était mais elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front pour un long baiser. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment et essaya d'ignorer les frissons qui la parcourait, elle le vit partir sans se retourner. A ce moment elle sentit son cœur se briser et elle comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Son monde venait de s'écrouler, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

 **Voila pour le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite. A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à Olicity-love, Pauline, Ally84, Titi et aux guests qui ont laissés un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Ça motive pour la suite.**

 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

* * *

 **Un an plus tard**

La saison était passée à une vitesse folle. Cette année avait été fantastique pour Emily, même si sa relation avec Stephen était un peu compliquée elle avait trouvé un certain équilibre. Aucun des deux n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette discussion. Même si parfois une certaine gêne s'installait entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, surtout quand ils répétaient leurs scènes communes, ils avaient toujours une certaine retenue qui n'existait plus une fois sur le plateau car là ils pouvaient se lâcher et ne plus faire attention à leur geste ou à leur attitude, c'est ce qui rendait leur "couple" à l'écran si populaire et si réel.

Du coup Emily c'était énormément rapprochée de Colton. Il l'avait épaulée et soutenue durant toute cette année. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait un problème entre Stephen et elle, mais avait respecté son choix de ne pas en parler. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Lui par contre c'était confié. Il lui avait dit être gai et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Il avait peur du regard des gens et surtout des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir dans leur métier. Elle l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lui assurant que quoi qu'il décide elle serait là pour lui comme il était là pour elle. Il était comme un frère pour elle. Des rumeurs avaient circulé comme quoi ils étaient en couple ce qui avait attisé la curiosité de leurs collègues, surtout celle d'un en particulier, mais ils n'avaient jamais ni confirmé, ni démentit.

* * *

Ce soir était la fête de fin de tournage de la seconde saison. C'était la dernière fois que toutes les équipes étaient réunies avant la reprise en juillet prochain. Emily se trouvait au bar avec Colton, Katie et David et parlait de leurs destinations de vacances lorsque Stephen arriva avec Cassandra pour les saluer. Un certain malaise était toujours présent lorsque Cassandra était la, et pas seulement avec Emily, mais avec toute l'équipe. Elle avait du mal à trouver sa place dans cette partie de la vie de son mari et elle était étonnée qu'elle soit venue. Généralement elle évitait ce genre de soirée.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère David demanda au couple ou il comptait passer leurs vacances. L'Espagne était leur destination pour deux semaines et plus précisément Marbella. A ce moment là Katie eu la bonne idée de préciser que Colton et Emily partaient également pour l'Europe, en Grèce. Elle vit Stephen changer de visage et dire d'une voix blanche.

\- Des vacances ensembles...encore. On pourrait presque croire que vous êtes en couple. Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait taquin. Mais elle percevait le sous entendu et était furieuse. Comment osait-il ?

Elle le regardait incrédule de sa réflexion et entendit Colton voler à son secours et dire en la prenant dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser très tendre sur la joue.

\- Oui, on pourrait presque le croire. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux et elle se sentait très mal à l'aise, elle dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Mavi n'est pas la ? Demanda-t-elle à Cassandra surprise qu'elle s'adresse à elle.

\- Non...non elle est encore un peu jeune pour ce genre de soirée.

\- Oui bien sur. Excusez moi je...je reviens. Dit-elle gênée.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne...elle n'était pas bien, mal à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place...elle trouva refuge sur la terrasse ou elle prenait une grande inspiration histoire de se calmer un peu. Au bout d'un moment elle décida de rentrer et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle inspecta un peu tout les plats quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'adressa à elle.

\- Tu devrais gouter la salade de pâtes, elle est excellente parait-il...

Elle ne releva pas et continua son inspection jusqu'à ce que Stephen lui attrape la main au vol. Elle détourna la tête pour le fixer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Stephen ? Lui demanda-t-elle agacée de son attitude.

\- Je suis ton ami et je veux simplement te protéger. Je ne voudrais pas que Colton te brise le coeur.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne me brisera pas le coeur ! Ça c'est ta spécialité ! Lui dit-elle cinglante. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et reporta son attention sur lui. Ta femme nous regarde, tu devrais aller la rassurer...il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées ! Sur ces paroles elle claqua son assiette sur la table s'attirant le regard des personnes autour d'eux et quitta la salle une fois de plus pour s'isoler.

* * *

L'année avait été chargée en émotions pour Stephen. D'abord avec la naissance de sa fille, son petit ange. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un aussi fort et être aussi heureux un jour. Elle avait apporté de la joie dans sa vie et il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait besoin. Cassandra avait encore du mal avec Emily et elle était toujours convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux malgré leur éloignement évident.

Et c'était ça la première chose qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter, sa distance avec Emily...certes leurs personnage dans la série se rapprochaient ce qui leur valait beaucoup d'heures de travail ensemble, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Car une fois leur travail accomplit elle partait rejoindre Colton...et voila la seconde chose avec laquelle il avait eu du mal à composer aussi, le rapprochement entre Emily et Colton. C'est simple ils ne se quittaient plus aussi bien sur le plateau qu'en dehors et il devait avouer que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il pouvait même dire que ça le mettait en colère...contre lui d'abord car il luttait contre ses sentiments et qu'il n'y arrivait pas, et puis contre elle ensuite car elle n'avait pas l'air affectée par leur éloignement et ça le blessait beaucoup. Alors quand il avait apprit qu'ils partaient encore en voyage tous les 2 il avait vu rouge !

* * *

Elle marchait aussi vite que possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la rattraper. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui. Ca ne mènerait a rien de toute façon. Il avait été clair l'an dernier. Elle était presque arrivée à sa caravane quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était lui. Il n'allait donc pas la laisser tranquille !

\- Emily...Emily attends ! S'il te plait ! Il marchait un peu plus vite en espérant la rattraper.

\- Non ! T'as pas une femme qui t'attends ?! Lui dit-elle en se retournant brusquement...Tellement qu'elle se cogna à son torse. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe et ses mains traînèrent un peu trop longtemps sur ses bras. D'un geste brusque elle se dégagea et continua son chemin.

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire un truc pareil et partir Emily ! Lui cria-t-il.

Elle se figea sur place. Il était sérieux ? Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et explosa.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! Vraiment ?! Comment oses-tu me dire ça après ton discours de l'année dernière !?

\- Oui ...je sais...j'aurais du...je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Emily ? Cria-t-il presque.

\- Que tu me laisses tranquille, laisse moi vivre ma vie ! Ne porte pas un jugement sur mes relations amoureuses ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends pas le droit ! Hurla-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Pas après ton discours de l'an dernier ! Tu as décidé pour nous deux alors ne viens pas maintenant me dire avec qui je peux sortir ou pas ! Elle avait dit cela d'une traite et avait finit à bout de souffle.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant sa caravane se fixant sans rien dire. Elle en avait trop dit elle en avait conscience.

\- Je...je t'ai vraiment brisé le coeur ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

Elle le regardait toujours et sentait les larmes débordées et prêtes a coulées.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle se retourna afin de monter les marches pour rentrer lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Stephen s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

\- Ça en a pour moi. Dit-il doucement.

Un oui s'étouffa dans ses sanglots et elle se précipita a l'intérieur de sa caravane. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait suivit. Elle se tenait dos à lui quand elle l'entendit lui dire d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je suis désolé Emily...je ne savais pas que...

\- Que quoi ?...que moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? Le coupa-t-elle en se retournant brusquement. Ca aurait changer quoi ? Hein Stephen ça aurait changer quoi ? Cria-t-elle.

\- TOUT ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Elle fut si surprise de sa réponse et de son ton qu'elle eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu...Quoi ...? Tu aurais quitté ta femme ? Lui demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Oui...non..je ne sais pas ! Peut-être...mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tu m'obsèdes, je pense à toi tout le temps. Je suis malade rien qu'a l'idée que Colton puisse t'embrasser ou te toucher...Dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Ou qu'il puisse te faire l'amour. Il caressa tendrement ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle déglutit péniblement devant le choc de cette révélation et la chose seule qu'elle trouva à dire fut.

\- Il...il est gai...Colton est gai...il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y a jamais rien eu...Step...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Stephen s'était jeté sur ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendre. Tellement longtemps qu'il voulait y gouter, plus précisément depuis cette scène ou son personnage avait donné un baiser à Emily. Ce jour là s'ils avaient été seuls le baiser aurait été beaucoup moins chaste que ce qu'il devait être. Elle posa ses mains sur ses poignets et il posa son front contre le sien. Il allait parler quand elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Non...ne dit rien...pas tout de suite...Souffla-t-elle. Je veux apprécier cet instant encore un moment.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son doigt et étira le coin de ses lèvres pour sourire. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de la serrer contre son torse. Sa tête trouva naturellement sa place dans son cou si délicat, il respira à plein poumon son odeur afin de la garder en mémoire. Apres un silence réconfortant il se décida quand même à prendre la parole.

\- Emily regarde moi, s'il te plait...Elle leva enfin les yeux. Je suis tellement désolé...

A ces paroles, il la sentit se tendre.

\- Non attends. Lui dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. J'allais te dire que j'étais désolé de t'avoir fait du mal et que je regrettais. Mais, ce baiser, je ne le regrette pas...pas du tout. J'en ai tellement rêvé. Lui avoua-t-il.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emily et il la vit s'approcher doucement de lui. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa nuque, colla son corps au sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser ne resta pas longtemps chaste. Il réclama l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle lui accorda en gémissant ce qui ne servit qu'à accentuer son envie. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un ballet des plus sensuels. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Cette envie, ce désir, ce besoin d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin. Ses mains se baladaient sur ses épaules, son dos, ses fesses partout ou un jour il avait rêver de les poser. Il la poussa délicatement contre le mur tout en continuant de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

\- Stephen...on...on peux pas faire ça, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et continua. Toi et moi je ne rêve que de ça depuis des mois, mais juste...pas comme ça.

Il se recula légèrement et continua à la regarder intensément. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Tu as raison...je...excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Non ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'est très flatteur. Rigola-t-elle. Seulement...On devrait retourner à la fête. Nos amis vont s'apercevoir de notre absence. Elle appuya sur les derniers mots en pensant surtout à Cassandra qui devait chercher son mari.

Elle remit dans l'ordre dans sa tenue et s'éloigna de lui. Stephen la suivit du regard et la prit par la taille afin de la coller à son torse.

\- Em, attends...il faut qu'on parle de...de nous deux, de ce que ça signifie vraiment, je...

\- Stephen, ta femme n'est pas loin et...pour être honnête je suis un peu perdue. Il y a encore une heure j'étais sur de moi mais la je...je dois réfléchir à tout ça et toi aussi... On parlera plus tard, mais la ce n'est pas le moment. D'accord ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Tu vas me manquer. Lui dit-il en sortant de sa caravane.

Elle le regarda partir en souriant. Lui aussi allait lui manquer.

* * *

Stephen et Cassandra étaient rentrés peu de temps après, cette dernière ne se sentant pas à l'aise à cette soirée. Elle avait remarqué l'absence de son mari pendant un moment et coïncidence ou pas Emily était introuvable aussi. Elle voulait savoir où il était passé, il avait été plutôt évasif sur le sujet quand elle lui avait posé la question.

\- Alors ou étais-tu ? Lui redemanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

\- Je te l'ai dit je parlais avec des gars de l'équipe technique sur le plateau. Lui répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Donc le fait qu'Emily est disparue en même temps que toi est une pure coïncidence ? Demanda-t-elle cette fois ci un peu plus en colère.

\- Cass...arrête on a passés une bonne soirée. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plait, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi ce soir. Je vais voir Mavi et je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sur ces paroles il disparut dans les escaliers laissant sa femme frustrée, elle n'avait pas obtenue de réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Le tournage était fini depuis quelques jours maintenant et Stephen était rentré à LA . Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Emily de leurs baisers échangés et cela le perturbait un peu. Cette dernière était toujours à Vancouver et il n'était pas prévu qu'ils se voient avant la reprise du tournage en juillet, un délai bien trop long à son goût, alors il avait eu une idée.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner ! déclara Cassandra sur un ton qui annonçait une nouvelle dispute.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Cass ! C'est une invitation de dernière minute et rien n'est prévu pour toi et Mavi...je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais m'accompagner étant donné que tu râles quand tu viens dans ces conventions ! Lui répondit-il d'un ton plutôt calme.

Il était nerveux c'était la première fois qu'il mentait ouvertement a sa femme. Il n'avait pas été invité, il avait insisté pour aller à cette convention avec Emily. Elle lui manquait trop. Il pensait que cet événement était le bon moment pour parler de leur situation. Ils seraient seuls et détendus et pourraient parler sereinement sans être dérangés.

\- Elle sera là n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

Il souffla d'exaspération et après un moment lui répondit.

\- Oui elle sera la ! C'est une convention de la série alors elle sera présente ! Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle. Cass arrête un peu avec tout ça, c'est ridicule...

\- Non, toi arrête ! Il y a un truc entre vous et tu me mens depuis le début ! Tu es collé à elle sans arrêt comment veux tu que je pense le contraire ? Dit-elle le son de voix augmentant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

\- Il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi. Dit-il en détachant chaque mot. Alors arrête ! Il prit sa valise, passa par la chambre de sa fille pour lui dire au revoir et quitta la maison sans un mot ni un regard pour sa femme.

Il culpabilisait beaucoup...il avait regardé sa femme droit dans les yeux et lui avait menti sur sa relation avec sa partenaire. C'était la première fois et il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Il n'avait pas encore parlé avec Emily, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter de la voir, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait passé une année entière à refouler ses sentiments et aujourd'hui il en était au même point, non ! C'était pire il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle...il savait qu'il allait au devant de gros problèmes mais avait décidé de se laisser porter par les événements et de profiter. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Emily de tout ça mais pour lui tout était clair. Il voulait vivre leur histoire, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

Pour elle c'était la première convention de cet été et certainement la plus importante. Elle allait avoir Stephen pour elle seule pendant 3 jours. Elle avait été surprise qu'il lui propose cette idée d'aller à Denver ensemble, mais ravie à la fois. Ils allaient pouvoir mettre au clair leurs sentiments, même si pour elle il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était prête à se lancer dans cette histoire, même si elle savait qu'elle allait au devant de problèmes et qu'elle allait passer pour une briseuse de ménage mais elle ne pouvait plus lutter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que Stephen avait en tête mais elle espérait qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle.

Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient salués comme avant sauf qu'elle avait sentit à un moment donné Stephen lui tenir la main, mais ça avait été tellement furtif qu'elle crue avoir rêvé, mais son regard à cet instant lui disait que non. Ils avaient enchaînés les autographes et les photos et étaient fatigués de leur matinée, ils eurent droit a un moment de répit pendant l'heure de déjeuner. Stephen l'entraîna dans sa chambre afin qu'ils se retrouvent seuls durant quelques minutes.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'étaient leur dernier baiser avant longtemps. Emily se perdait dans ce baiser. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et sentait ses jambes tremblantes. Heureusement que Stephen la tenait fermement contre lui sinon elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir tenir debout. Elle mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Whoua...dit-elle.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est souvent l'effet que je fait. Rigola Stephen ce qui lui value une tape sur l'épaule la part d'Emily. Tu m'as manquée Em. Lui dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et lui répondit que lui aussi. Apres encore quelques baisers échangés ils décidèrent de réapparaître aux yeux de tous pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, non sans avoir planifié leur tête a tête de ce soir.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Quand ils étaient dans la même pièce ils se cherchaient du regard, ou se frôlaient, ils savaient qu'ils ne devraient pas car n'importe qui pouvait les voir ou pire les prendre en photo. Mais c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher.

* * *

Ils avaient décidés de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Emily afin de pouvoir diner tranquillement. Elle l'attendait nerveusement, se demandant si finalement il n'avait pas changé d'avis car il avait quelques minutes de retard. Elle se demandait comment tout cela allait se passer. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment seuls et cette fois rien ne pourraient les déranger, et pour être honnête, elle appréhendait un peu. Un coup à sa porte la sortie de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte. Il était là devant elle, magnifique dans un jean clair et un tee shirt gris qui soulignait ses muscles avec un sourire à vous faire tomber.

Elle le fit entrer et le sentit aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il s'avança dans la pièce et la détailla afin de se donner une contenance. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

\- Désolé du retard, j'étais au téléphone... Dit-il gêné.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave...

Devant le silence gênant qui c'était installé Emily proposa de commander à manger au room service. Cela fait elle le sentit plus détendu et osa amorcer la conversation.

\- Stephen...je...je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout...

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, les goûtant. Elle répondit immédiatement à ce baiser. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent en posant leurs front l'un contre l'autre.

\- J'aime tellement t'embrasser Emily...ça me rends dingue...je...je pense a toi sans arrêt...Il reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser qui les entraina beaucoup plus loin cette fois ci. Sans sans rendre compte ils étaient installés sur le canapé quand ils furent interrompus par le room service. Apres avoir repris ses esprits Emily alla ouvrir et ils s'installèrent pour diner.

Il n'avait pas arrêter de la regarder de tout le repas. Plusieurs fois elle lui demanda pourquoi il la fixait comme ça. Pour seule réponse il lui donnait un sourire et un baiser. Au dessert il se décida à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

\- Emily, je...je ne sais pas mettre de mots sur ce que toi et moi on est en train de faire...mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête...je veux continuer à te voir même si je sais que c'est mal et que je suis sur d'aller au devant de problèmes, mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi...je ne veux plus lutter contre cette envie. Il avait essayé d'être le plus honnête possible.

Emily le regarda au bord des larmes.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux plus lutter Stephen...je veux être avec toi même si je sais qu'on ne devrait pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, ça m'est impossible.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et s'embrassèrent comme jamais. Stephen se leva et entraîna Emily jusque dans la chambre. Il prit un malin plaisir à lui dispenser des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou,pour atterrir à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses mains découvraient son corps et commençaient leur long travail d'effeuillage. Elle gémissait sous ses baisers et ses caresses, c'était tellement bon. Tellement longtemps qu'elle attendait et espérait cet instant.

Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et de lui rendre ses caresses. Doucement elle le poussa sur le lit pour se mettre a califourchon sur lui. Elle lui fit subir la même torture avec ses caresses et ses baisers. Lentement elle libéra son torse de son teeshirt pour arriver à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle défit sans mal et avec envie. Elle fit glisser son jean à ses pieds et commença à caresser doucement son membre durcit en faisant de léger va et viens, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus.

N'y tenant plus il la fit basculer sous lui et se débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements. Il la regarda avant de la pénétrer pour être certain qu'elle le voulait aussi. A son regard il comprit qu'elle aussi n'attendait que ça. Il entra en elle doucement et ils gémirent en même temps tellement c'était bon. Il commença à bouger lentement toujours son regard plongé dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux, il voulait voir le plaisir prendre possession de son visage et de ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit quelques minutes plus tard lors d'un dernier coup de rein.

* * *

Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre et se regardaient tendrement. Emily posa sa main sur la joue de Stephen. Il ferma les yeux à son contact et soupira d'aise. Elle brisa le silence.

\- Et maintenant ? Sa voix était douce.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Em, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas ou ça nous mènera. Repondit il sur le même ton.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Lui dit-elle en caressant sa joue. Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je veux simplement être sure que tu ne regrettes pas...

Il se redressa posa sa tête sur une main et la regarda intensément.

\- Non, je ne regrette pas. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et approfondit rapidement le baiser. Ca te suffit comme réponse ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Elle hocha la tête et reprit ses lèvres.

Les jours suivants passèrent trop vite à leurs goût et quand ils durent se quitter Stephen avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un morceau de son coeur. Les vacances allaient être longues, très longues.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu. J'attends votre avis. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tenais à remercier Ally84, Olicity-love, Titi, Pauline et le Guest qui n'a pas laissé son nom, pour leurs gentils commentaires, je vous assure que ça fait plaisir et que ça motive pour la suite.**

 **Ally84 : pour répondre à ta question, les chapitres seront postés plusieurs fois par semaine (2 ou 3 fois) cela dépendra du temps que j'ai et si j'ai bien avancé sur la suite. Ensuite concernant ta question sur les os, je devais écrire la suite de "bad idea" mais finalement cette suite sera plus longue que prévue et fera quelques chapitres (3 ou 4 je pense). Par contre pour celle ci je vais la finir avant de la poster. J'ai les idées mais le chapitre de transition me pose problème. J'espère pouvoir vous donner ça fin de semaine prochaine.**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

* * *

Les vacances furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Malgré son voyage en Grèce avec Colton, Emily ne cessait de penser à Stephen. Le retour de Denver avait été un vrai crève coeur, et elle s'était confié à son ami. Elle lui avait tout raconté, leur complicité d'abord, leur attirance ensuite et puis leur éloignement forcé durant une année afin de laisser une chance au mariage de Stephen pour finalement craquer il y a quelques semaines. Il l'avait écouté sans porter de jugement. Il avait compris il y a bien longtemps qu'entre ces 2 là il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié. Il lui avait simplement demandé d'être prudente et de se protéger car généralement ce genre d'histoire se finissait toujours mal.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dernière nuit, simplement des sms et des coups fils enflammés. Coups de fils trop rares au gout d'Emily mais elle savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui. Alors elle se contentait de quelques sms et ne quittait jamais son téléphone de peur de rater un éventuel appel. Il y a quelques jours son moral était au plus bas, elle avait vu des photos de Stephen et de Cassandra circuler sur les réseaux sociaux posant en famille et ils avaient l'air...heureux et puis il l'avait appelé le lendemain pour lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait et qu'il avait hâte de la revoir. Il pensait même pouvoir arriver à Vancouver quelques jours avant la reprise du tournage afin de passer du temps avec elle. Cette nouvelle l'avait ravie et illuminée ses derniers jours de vacances.

* * *

Les quelques semaines passées loin d'elle avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais, à aucun moment, cesser de penser à elle. Elle envahissait tout...son esprit, son coeur même sa fille qu'il adorait n'arrivait pas lui faire oublier Emily et son manque. Il essayait de lui donner des nouvelles le plus souvent possible mais Cassandra le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Elle avait bien sentie une différence dans son comportement à son retour de Denver, mais n'avait rien dit.

Ils étaient donc partis en Espagne comme prévu avec des amis et il avait essayé de profiter un peu. Drew avait bien vu qu'il y avait un malaise dans le couple Amell et un soir il en avait parlé avec Stephen qui lui avait confié qu'effectivement ils avaient des problèmes et qu'il ne savait ou cela aller les mener. Son ami lui avait demandé alors s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, il lui avait répondu que non, ce n'était pas la peine d'entrainer son meilleur ami dans ses mensonges. Rassuré Drew lui avait alors dit que quand l'amour était présent les choses s'arrangeaient toujours. Mais voila, il n'était plus sur d'aimer encore suffisamment sa femme.

Il avait espéré rejoindre Emily plus tôt au Canada mais Cassandra avait semblé méfiante et pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons il avait sans cesse reculé son départ. Mais n'y tenant plus il avait fait ses valises et avait prétexté une réunion des scénaristes imprévue et que sa présence était requise. Bien que surprise, elle ne dit rien et il partit en coup de vent. Il n'avait rien dit à Emily. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, elle avait été tellement déçue qu'il ne puisse venir plus tôt qu'il avait préféré taire son idée.

* * *

Emily avait finit de ranger sa caravane, comme chaque année depuis bientôt 3 ans elle avait l'impression de déménager. Elle aménageait sa caravane comme son appartement pour les jours ou la flemme prenait le dessus et qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle. Cette caravane était son refuge, elle s'y sentait bien et elle avait de bons souvenirs avec ses amis comme Colton ou Katie et plus récemment avec Stephen. Elle se revoie encore ici avec lui il y a trois mois s'avouant leurs sentiments et s'embrassant comme deux adolescents. Elle souriait à ce souvenir et était impatiente d'être à demain. Stephen devait arriver le lendemain soir et elle avait plus que hâte d'être dans ses bras. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué .

Elle sortait de la douche et s'apprêtait à se sécher les cheveux quand on frappa à sa porte. Colton lui avait dit qu'il passerait sûrement lui dire bonsoir, pensant que c'était lui elle lui cria d'entrer et de s'installer. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer mais ne reconnu pas la voix de son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas Colton ! Lui dit la voix.

Elle passa la tête par la porte surprise mais heureuse.

\- Stephen...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne se fit pas prier pour la tenir contre lui et la serrer fort. Il cala sa tête dans son cou, et respira son doux parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Après un moment il se décolla doucement et plongea son regard dans ses yeux et lui dit d'une voix rauque.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...Et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Tendrement d'abord, puis plus passionnément ensuite. Elle répondit à ses baisers sans hésitation mais essaya de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Qu'est ce...que ..tu fais...la ? Je croy...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Stephen lui donna un nouveau baiser.

\- Em, plus tard...s'il te plait...j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi. Souffla-t-il en parsemant son cou de baiser.

Doucement il la porta jusqu'à la chambre, s'assit sur le lit toujours Emily dans ses bras et ils entamèrent leurs retrouvailles.

Elle le regardait dormir. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était là, dans ce lit, avec elle. Elle était ravie de pouvoir profiter de lui quelques heures de plus. Encore un petit moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent la saison et leur vie de dingue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment tout ça allait se passer. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et sourit en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- oui...désolé j'étais fatigué.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rigola-t-elle. Tu es près de moi, c'est ce qui compte. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et caressa son torse en faisant des petits cercles. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouver.

\- Colton est au coutant pour nous. Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. Je suis désolé...

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts afin de relever son visage.

\- Em, c'est pas grave. C'est ton ami...il a deviné n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non...pas vraiment. Mais à mon retour de Denver il a bien vu qu'il y avait un truc...j'étais triste...mais il se doutait qu'entre nous il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié. Je lui ai tout raconté depuis le début...je me sentais moins seule du coup et je pouvais enfin parler de toi à quelqu'un. Finit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il la regardait et écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait. Il avait de la peine pour elle car il l'embarquait dans une histoire incroyable et il savait qu'ils allaient finir par souffrir tout les deux. Il culpabilisait beaucoup. Elle était jeune, belle et talentueuse et elle devait se cacher avec lui, un homme marié.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange...ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Tu devrais être heureuse et le crier au monde entier. Mais à la place tu te caches avec moi et reste sur tes gardes. Tu mérites mieux que ça...

\- Non ! Stephen, je suis heureuse avec toi, même si...on doit se cacher...je ne veux rien d'autre que toi et ces moments volés. Lui dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, je...je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi...dit-elle dans un souffle. Et même si je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, que je devrais m'éloigner de toi je ne peux pas...c'est plus fort que moi. J'accepte tout Stephen...les rares moments avec toi, être celle qui t'as poussé à tromper ta femme, passer après ta famille...j'accepte tout ça parce que je t'aime...je n'attends rien de toi, seulement des moments comme celui-ci. Si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir, alors je ferais avec jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que nous deux c'est une erreur. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait lui aussi les yeux brillants. Il était tellement ému de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait l'aimer à ce point...au point de se sacrifier et de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses et d'attendre un signe de sa part.

\- Emily, je voudrais te donner tellement plus que ça...mais je...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, ne dit rien, je te l'ai dit je n'attends rien de toi...je comprends, je t'assure. Si je te dit tout ça c'est parce que je veux que tu saches que tu comptes pour moi et que ce que l'on vit est important. Mais jamais je n'exigerais que tu quittes ta famille pour moi, jamais...ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur et s'il est avec Cassandra et Mavi alors je disparaitrais de ta vie.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle savait bien qu'à à un moment tout s'arrêterait et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle en était consciente.

De son côté Stephen admirait cette femme, si jeune et pourtant si mature et si réaliste. Il savait qu'il devrait faire un choix à un moment donné...mais lequel ? Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant et se retrouva sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête. Il caressait son dos, ses épaules, ses hanches, ses seins lui arrachant des gémissements qui l'encourageait. Bientôt leur désir se fit plus fort et d'un coup Emily s'empala sur le membre dressé de son amant. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour se regarder et apprécier ce bien être. Ils savaient que malgré tout leur place était ici dans ce lit l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

La saison était bien entamée, et on était au début de l'automne, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils vivaient leur relation cachée. Stephen se partageait entre sa famille et Emily et il devait bien avouer que quitter cette dernière en fin de semaine était de plus en plus dur. Même le fait de voir sa fille n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser, quand il n'était pas avec elle, elle lui manquait horriblement.

Ils avaient élus domicile chez Emily depuis deux jours. Le tournage était interrompu à cause d'une grosse tempête. Ils avaient passés leur temps à faire l'amour et à parler. Ils pensaient se connaitre mais découvraient sans arrêt des choses nouvelles chez l'autre. Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de petit déjeuner et ils parlaient de leurs années de lycée.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Dit elle en rigolant. Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Oui bien sur ! J'étais fou de cette fille, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle ! Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, fou ? Du genre fou amoureux ? Lui demanda-t-elle une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- A l'époque oui...mais rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi mon ange.

\- Très bien, c'est noté. Lui répondit-t-elle avec un immense sourire dans lequel il se perdit. Il la regarda perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle après un moment en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Rien...lui dit-il doucement. Seulement...tout est tellement simple avec toi.

\- C'est normal. Devant son incompréhension elle continua. Stephen, ce qu'on vit toi et moi ce n'est pas la vraie vie...on ne prends que les bons côtés. Alors forcement tout va bien, mais...

\- Oui je sais. Dit-il en soupirant. Mais seulement je ne m'imagine pas une seconde vivre sans toi un jour. Souffla-t-il dans son cou après l'avoir prit dans ses bras.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est difficilement envisageable, mais il faudra bien un jour prendre une décision...

\- Je sais, je sais... Il se décolla légèrement et la regarda intensément. Je vous ai dans la peau Emily Bett Ryckards et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Il l'embrassa et la porta jusqu'au canapé ou il lui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

Apres avoir fait l'amour dans le salon et prit une douche qui avait durée plus longtemps que nécessaire, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit enlacés sous la couette.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu ça...Dit Stephen tout à coup.

\- De quoi ? Lui demanda Emily en se redressant.

\- De passer deux jours entiers enfermés à faire l'amour. Dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue. Je bénie cette tempête. Fini-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Moi non plus..dit-elle ..c'est la première fois... Après une hésitation elle ajouta. Même avec Cassandra ça ne t'es jamais arrivé ? Non, non ne réponds pas ! Je ne veux pas savoir, ça ne me regarde pas en fait ! Avait-elle dit dans la précipitation.

\- Hey, lui dit-il en prenant son menton pour la regarder. Tu as le droit de te poser la question...et non ça n'est jamais arrivé avec Cassandra. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire. Emily...je..ce que je ressens quand on fait l'amour est indescriptible je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Je suis comme connecté à toi...c'est un truc de dingue. Mon ange regarde moi. Lui dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je n'ai pas touché ma femme depuis des semaines...je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus faire comme avant, c'est impossible. Je ...je t'aime. Lui avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Elle se doutait bien que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais l'entendre dire lui fit un bien fou. Elle sourit et se rapprocha un peu, si c'était encore possible, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stephen.

Il avait mis du temps à lui dire mais maintenant qu'il s'était livré il se sentait délivré d'un poids énorme de sa poitrine. Oui il aimait cette femme à un point inimaginable. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout pour rester auprès d'elle et même à briser sa famille.

\- Emily...je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Je n'imagine plus une seconde vivre sans toi. Quand je suis loin de toi je ressens un manque énorme et je ne veux plus ressentir ça. Je veux vivre avec toi et montrer au monde entier que je t'aime comme un fou. J'ai bien réfléchi et je vais quitter ma femme...finit-il dans un murmure.

Elle ne dit rien bien trop surprise de sa déclaration. Il essayait de sonder son regard mais elle le fuyait.

\- Emily dit quelque chose...hey Emily. Il posa ses deux mains son visage.

\- Désolé...je suis surprise...tu...tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais divorcer ! Dit-elle un peu durement.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne veux pas que je divorce ? Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas...Lui répondit-elle tout bas.

\- Quoi !? Tu ne sais pas ! Emily je ne comprends pas ! Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais...on s'aime...que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre !? Te quitter et reprendre ma vie comme avant ? C'est...

\- Non ! Tais toi ! Dit-elle en criant presque. S'il te plait rajouta-t-elle plus bas. Elle quitta le lit et la chambre pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

* * *

La vue qui s'offrait à lui n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle serait heureuse de sa décision. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de défoncer cette porte de salle de bains pour avoir une explication avec elle, mais il savait aussi qu'en faisant cela il la braquerait plus qu'autre chose, alors il attendait patiemment qu'elle daigne sortir, non sans une peur bleue qu'elle lui annonce que tout était finit entre eux. Il essayait de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle ne ferait jamais un truc pareil mais les doutes l'assaillaient sans arrêt.

Elle fila sous la douche à peine dans la salle de bains. Elle avait besoin de ne penser à rien, surtout pas aux dernières paroles de Stephen. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait, elle avait vu son regard rempli de doute et de tristesse quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait si c'était une bonne chose. Elle rêvait de ces paroles depuis le jour ou il l'avait embrassé dans sa caravane la première fois mais elle était morte de peur. Apres un moment elle se décida à sortir et à aller lui expliquer sa réaction.

Elle le trouva devant la baie vitrée perdu dans ses pensées, se posant sans doute des centaines de questions. Elle s'avança doucement dans le salon et prit la parole.

\- J'ai...j'ai peur Stephen.

Elle le vit se retourner et sonda son regard. Et ce qu'elle y vit fut du soulagement. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement les mains dans les poches, le visage toujours fermé. Il attendait qu'elle s'explique.

\- J'ai peur parce que pour honnête je n'ai jamais envisagé que tu puisses vouloir divorcer. Je...je me suis toujours dit qu'un jour tu retournerais vers ta femme. Lui dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Non !...seulement si tu divorces nous deux ça deviendra réel et...et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?! Mon ange je ne comprends pas...ou veux tu en venir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle souffla de frustration ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle l'aimait et voulait être avec lui tout le temps mais elle avait tellement peur. Peur de l'avenir...

\- Stephen je t'aime ça je le sais, seulement si on officialise notre liaison, je...on a dix ans d'écart ! Comment crois-tu que les gens autour de nous vont réagir ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ? Et sans parler de Cassandra ?!

\- Mais on s'en tape ! C'est ma vie et c'est toi que j'ai choisis. Sa voix devint grave et il s'approcha d'elle. Emily si je t'avais rencontrer avant mon mariage c'est avec toi que je serai et non avec Cassandra. Je ne vois que toi...le reste je m'en moque...Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et scruta son regard.

\- Oui mais...mais si tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants...moi je...je ne suis pas prête, je suis encore jeune et je...

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et ajouta avec un sourire.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de faire la liste des choses qui pourraient faire que toi et moi ça pourrait ne pas marcher ? Emily si je voulais une vie de famille rangée je resterais marié. Ce que je veux c'est toi...toi et ta jeunesse, toi et ta folie. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour une vie avec mari et enfants, mais je m'en moque parce que je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis un jour quand tu seras prête à plus on verra...mais pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est toi et rien que toi. Il la serra dans ses bras très fort. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Et si...et si je ne suis jamais prête ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Je continuerais à t'aimer comme aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à tout laisser tomber pour toi. C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

\- Tu serais prêt à ce sacrifice pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise en sachant qu'il avait déclaré une fois qu'il voulait plusieurs enfants.

\- Je te l'ai dit Em, c'est toi qui compte. Je ne suis heureux que lorsque tu es la, alors ce ne serait pas un sacrifice.

\- Je t'aime tellement Stephen, si tu savais. Dit-elle toute émue de sa déclaration. Tu es vraiment sur de toi? Il hocha positivement la tête. Et Mavi ?

\- Elle aura des parents divorcés...c'est mieux que des parents qui restent ensemble mais qui ne s'aiment plus... Même si je suis triste de ne plus la voir aussi souvent je dois me séparer de sa mère. On va finir par se détester et je ne veux pas que ma fille soit témoin de ça. On trouvera un nouvel équilibre...c'est tout...

\- Mais elle est encore si petite, Stephen je ne sais pas si...

\- Emily. La coupa-t-il. C'est mieux maintenant que plus tard. J'ai...j'ai déjà trop tardé . Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ce n'est juste ni pour toi ni pour Cassandra. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ça.

Emily répondit au baiser en passant ses mains autour de son cou afin de le rapprocher d'elle encore un peu. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres afin qu'il glisse sa langue dans sa bouche. Lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent ils gémirent en même temps.

Cette fois la ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, se découvrant, se caressant, se goûtant.

* * *

Emily c'était endormie dans ses bras. Il faut dire que depuis deux jours ils ne dormaient pas beaucoup...il la porta jusqu'au canapé ou il l'installa confortablement et la couvrit d'un plaid. Il prit position sur le fauteuil en face et la regarda dormir. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne voulait plus passer une minute sans elle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça et il avait peur, parce qu'il savait que si un jour elle décidait de partir il ne s'en remettrait pas. Apres tout elle était plus jeune que lui et pourrait vouloir connaitre autre chose ou elle pourrait tout simplement se lasser de lui.

Lui qui allait chambouler sa vie avec son divorce, sa fille et sans aucun doute une polémique concernant leur liaison. Il se demandait à partir de quel moment il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. La réponse fut évidente, la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle ce fameux jour de l'audition. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne la vit pas se réveiller.

\- Stephen ?...hey. Dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant lui.

\- Hey. Lui répondit-il. Il se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé la prenant dans ses bras.

\- A quoi pensais-tu ? Tu avais l'air...loin.

\- Je pensais à la première fois que je t'ai vu...tu étais tellement...adorable. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour là. Finit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le regarda en souriant largement et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es trop mignon...moi j'ai su que je t'aimais le jour ou tu m'as repoussé...lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Je t'ai fait du mal ce jour là, je suis désolé.

\- Non ne le sois pas...c'est vrai que j'ai eu le coeur brisé, mais si c'était à refaire, je voudrais vivre notre histoire de la même façon, je ne voudrais rien changer. Tout est parfait.

Il la regardait d'une façon si intense qu'elle en fut gênée un moment.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui bien sûr. Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Comment en êtes vous arrivés la...Cassandra et toi ? Enfin je veux dire vous étiez jeunes mariés et jeunes parents je ne comprends pas...

Il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais tout a toujours été compliqué entre ma femme et moi. Quand je l'ai rencontré je sortais d'une histoire douloureuse. Elle m'a aidé à tourner la page et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, tout à été très vite ensuite. On s'est marié et peu de temps après elle était enceinte de Mavi. Mais depuis que nous avons notre fille, je ne sais pas...je ne la reconnais plus, elle est sans arrêt en colère pour tout et rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir. Elle passe sa vie à faire la fête avec ses amies et j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment exister à ses yeux. Et puis...Il lui prit la main. Il y a toi...tu...tu es tellement simple et naturelle, tout est facile avec toi. On profite du moment présent sans se poser de question et j'avoue que ça fait du bien.

\- Tu...tu ne voudrais pas arranger les choses entre vous ? Lui dit-elle hésitante.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il très surpris.

\- Non...non pas du tout. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses me devoir quoi que se soit...on ne savait pas ou cette histoire allait nous mener et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pris au piège. Je t'aime et comme je te l'ai déjà dit si ton bonheur n'est pas avec moi je...

\- Non ! La coupa-t-il. Je t'aime et mon bonheur c'est toi...je le sais. Je sais que je prends la bonne décision même si c'est difficile... Il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter mon ange...je t'aime. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Elle répondit sans se faire prier à son baiser. Il la poussa légèrement afin de se retrouver sur elle. Il quitta sa bouche et parsema son cou de baisers brulants pour atterrir à la base de son cou. Doucement il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise de nuit pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Il continua sa descente vers ses seins qu'il caressa d'une main et suçota l'un après l'autre. Cela déclencha chez sa partenaire des gémissements qui le poussèrent a descendre encore plus bas, tout en laissant une traînée de baisers brulants sur son ventre. Il fut arrêté par une barrière en coton qui ne résista pas longtemps.

Une fois Emily nue devant lui, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il put y lire tout l'amour et toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Il en fut émue et ses yeux devinrent humides. Emily s'en rendit compte et se releva légèrement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Emue, elle aussi de voir a quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils se dirent je t'aime en même temps et Stephen rentra en elle avec une infinie douceur. Ils firent l'amour lentement en appréciant chaque seconde et quand l'orgasme les surpris ils étaient en communion totale.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous en avez bien profité parce que les problèmes ne sont pas très loin.**

 **J'attends votre avis. Je remercie également les personnes qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires, cela fait plaisir, mais un petit mot de temps en temps fait également très plaisir.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année, un bon réveillon demain et on se retrouve l'année prochaine pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année, qu'elle puisse vous apporter tout ce que vous désirez.**

 **Je remercie Olicity-love, Titi, Pauline, et les guests pour leurs messages.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, celui ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais je ne voulais pas le couper. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient encore devoir se quitter pour plusieurs semaines, mais c'était la dernière fois. Stephen avait décidé d'annoncer à sa femme son intention de divorcer à la fin des vacances. Mais avant il voulait offrir un dernier Noël en famille à sa fille. Emily respectait et comprenait son choix, l'année prochaine il n'aurait peut être pas Mavi avec lui donc autant en profiter maintenant, même si pour elle c'était une épreuve de plus. Elle avait peur que finalement il renonce ou alors que Cassandra ne lui fasse du chantage avec la garde de leur fille.

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques jours de tournage et ils s'étaient arrangés avec leur planning pour pouvoir partir seuls deux, trois jours loin de tout et de tout le monde. Ce petit voyage serait le dernier en tant qu'amants et avant qu'ils ne dévoilent leur liaison. Emily avait tout organisé, elle avait loué un petit chalet au bord d'un lac dans les montagnes. A cette époque de l'année le paysage était magnifique et puis l'endroit était calme, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur des paparazzis. De plus le chalet n'avait ni ligne téléphonique, ni internet ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés. Les portables passaient mais seulement à certains endroits de la demeure, ce qui avait un peu rassuré Stephen car il tenait à rester joignable pour sa fille au cas ou et surtout pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa femme.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs était plutôt conciliante sur les allers retours de son mari et Emily était persuadée que Cassandra se doutait de quelque chose, la preuve elle ne lui faisait plus de crise de jalousie et elle refusait catégoriquement de venir à Vancouver le voir. Elle trouvait son attitude très bizarre et quand elle en parlait avec Stephen il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout serait bientôt fini.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté Vancouver depuis environ deux heures et étaient presque arrivés à destination. Il se faisait tard mais ils avaient voulus partir de suite afin de profiter au maximum de leur voyage. Le chalet était en vue au bout de l'allée que remontait le 4x4 de Stephen.

\- Réveille toi mon ange...on est arrivé. Dit-il à Emily doucement en lui caressant la joue.

\- Déjà ?! Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Eh oui ! Tu as dormit tout le trajet. Mais je ne t'en veux pas ...t'es trop mignonne quand tu dors. Finit-il en s'approchant pour lui donner un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Bon on va visiter cette merveille ?

Elle acquiesça et ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils trouvèrent les clefs sous le paillasson comme indiqué dans le mail de confirmation. Ils étaient pressés de découvrir l'intérieur du chalet, car ils étaient déjà charmés par l'extérieur avec sa terrasse couverte qui courait tout autour et qui avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et les montagnes. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée une chaleureuse lumière les attendaient ainsi qu'un feu de cheminée. Ils visitèrent le RDC et furent impressionnés par la décoration cosy qui donnait un certain charme à l'ensemble. Ils continuèrent leur visite par l'étage, ou Emily avait entraîné Stephen pour lui montrer leur chambre. Arrivé sur le palier plusieurs portes s'offraient à eux mais elle savait laquelle pousser.

\- Aller suis moi mon amour, je vais te montrer l'endroit ou je compte bien te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avec un regard coquin. Elle l'entendit gémir de frustration et éclata de rire à sa réponse.

\- Tu veux vraiment ma mort, Em. Il avait essayer de la retenir mais elle était déjà rentrée dans la chambre en poussant des cris de joie.

\- Stephen viens vite ! Cette chambre est démente !

Il entra à son tour, et effectivement cette pièce était magnifique. Outre le lit king size qui trônait au centre, il y avait un balcon qui offrait une vue magnifique sur la vallée et il imaginait très bien son réveil le lendemain avec Emily dans ses bras et cette vue. Il se rapprocha doucement de la baie vitrée ou elle admirait le paysage. Il la prit par la taille dos à lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il la sentit frissonner à son contact.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette surprise mon ange. C'est magnifique. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je pourrais passer le reste de mes jours ici avec toi.

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle plongea son regard dans ses prunelles bleues.

\- De rien c'est avec plaisir mon amour. Je voulais que ce séjour soit parfait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Moi aussi je resterai bien ici avec toi. Dit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Tu vas me manquer Stephen.

Il posa sa tête sur son crâne et lui fit un léger baiser. Elle aussi allait beaucoup lui manquer. Terriblement. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Mon ange, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se quitte. Je te le promets. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Aller, allons vider la voiture et manger, je meurt de faim !

Apres avoir vidé les valises et fait le point sur les courses Emily se décida à préparer le repas. Elle s'affairait en cuisine quand Stephen sortit de sa douche. Il s'arrêta au bord des escaliers et la regardait faire. Elle était magnifique et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains de chaque côté du plan de travail si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu fait la cuisine. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et pour appuyer ses dires il parsema son cou de baisers brulants.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule de Stephen. Il était en train de la mettre au supplice et il le savait. Elle décida de jouer un peu.

\- Hum...je croyais que tu mourrais de faim ? Dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Oui effectivement...mais...en fait...j'ai...faim...de toi. Lui murmura-t-il en ayant entrecoupé chaque mot d'un baiser.

Soudainement il la fit se retourner et la souleva pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Elle poussa un cri de surprise vite remplacé par des soupirs de bien être. Il continua à l'embrasser passionnément et elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son tee shirt, il en fit de même avec le sien. Il la reprit dans ses bras pour la porter jusque devant la cheminée ou il lui démontra une nouvelle fois son amour.

* * *

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils étaient dans ce chalet et ils en profitaient pour se balader comme un couple normal sans avoir peur d'être reconnu. Ils allaient entamer leur dernière journée le lendemain. Ce soir ils avaient décidés de sortir pour aller manger au restaurant, mais avant, Stephen tenait à prendre connaissance de ses éventuels messages, alors une fois prêt et en attendant Emily il se mit au seul endroit de la terrasse ou il captait. A l'allumage de son iPhone il constata de nombreux appels de sa femme ainsi que des textos. Sans en prendre connaissance il la rappela de suite.

Elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Stephen bon sang mais ou es-tu !? Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! Dit-elle complètement paniquée.

\- Cass, calme toi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Mavi...je suis à l'hôpital. Lui dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Pourquoi ?!

\- Une forte fièvre depuis deux jours et ce matin...les médecins s'occupe d'elle. Ste...

\- J'arrive la coupa-t-il. Je rentre à Vancouver et prends le 1er vol. Ca va aller Cass. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Oh...tu n'es pas a Vancouver ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- No...non. Je rentre. Je t'appelle une fois a l'aéroport. Lui répondit-il gêné.

Il raccrocha sans tarder et rentra en trombe dans le chalet. Emily était prête et l'attendait sagement. Elle comprit de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

\- On doit rentrer à Vancouver ! Mavi est à l'hôpital je prends le premier l'avion pour Los Angeles. Dit-il d'une traite en montant les escaliers.

\- Quoi !? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

\- Je ne sais pas trop une forte fièvre, Cassandra est paniquée et elle est toute seule ! Je dois rentrer au plus vite ! Dit-il complètement paniqué.

Il fit ses valises en un temps record et pressait Emily de se dépêcher. Elle essayait de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Stephen calme toi...tout va bien se passer. Mavi est une petite fille solide et je suis sûre que...

\- Non Emily rien ne va ! Je suis ici avec toi au lieu d'être à Vancouver ou avec ma famille ! Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir ici c'était une erreur ! S'il arrive quelque chose à ma petite fille je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner ! Finit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon cœur calme toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement alors attends d'être là bas pour savoir...peut être que Cassandra exagère un peu les choses. Avait-elle dit en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Quoi ?! Te rends tu compte de ce que tu dit ? C'est ma fille Emily et c'est normal que je sois inquiet et paniqué ! D'un geste brusque il avait enlevé les mains de la jeune femme de son visage et c'était éloigné fou de rage. Il fixa son regard sur elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas d'enfant ! C'est la différence entre nous...Lui dit-il d'une voix extrêmement cassante.

Emily ne répondit rien à cette attaque. Même si elle était blessée du ton et des paroles de Stephen elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui maintenant. Vu son état de stress et de colère ils diraient tout les deux des choses qu'ils ne pensaient pas. C'est donc sans une paroles échangées qu'ils finirent leurs bagages et firent la route jusque Vancouver.

* * *

Le trajet lui parut interminable jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il entra en courant, prit l'ascenseur et trouva Cassandra assise dans le couloir les yeux dans le vague. Il l'interpella une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et fut peiné de la voir dans cet état. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, les cheveux en bataille et sa tenue qui n'en était pas une.

A son nom la jeune femme leva les yeux et vit son mari, elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée de ne plus être seule. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre essayant de se réconforter. Stephen était rongé par la culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été la...pire il n'était pas seul à ce moment.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Les médecins lui font des examens pour l'instant. Ils pensent certainement à une infection sans gravite mais ils veulent être surs avant de se prononcer. Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait le plus vite possible et je...

\- Stephen ! C'est pas le moment ! On en parlera à la maison quand on aura ramener notre fille...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les médecins vinrent les trouver pour leur dire que tout allait bien. A cet âge là les enfants avaient des poussées de fièvre impressionnantes mais sans gravité ce qui était le cas pour Mavi. Ils avaient assurés à Cassandra que sa réaction avait été la bonne et qu'elle avait eu raison de venir.

Ils étaient tout les deux devant le lit de leur fille la regardant dormir soulagés qu'elle soit rentrée. Stephen se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si sa fille avait été gravement malade. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Cassandra bougea afin de sortir de la pièce, il savait qu'une conversation était inévitable et il était un peu nerveux.

Il la trouva sur la terrasse au bord de la piscine. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Ou étais tu ? Commença-t-elle sur un ton sec.

\- Je te l'ai dit je n'étais pas à Vancouver. Le temps de ...il ne put finir qu'elle le coupa.

\- Ça je l'avais bien compris ! Elle se tourna vers lui les bras croisés et le regard noir de rage. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ?

Il s'attendait à cette question et pour être honnête il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire la vérité mais en même temps il n'en pouvait plus de mentir.

\- Tu étais avec elle n'est ce pas ?! Et je t'en pris ne me mens pas !

Il leva son regard surprit sur elle.

\- Quoi ?! Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu pensais que je ne savais pas ? Que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Il était pris au piège. Il voulait lui dire, mais pas de cette façon, pas à ce moment ou ils venaient d'avoir une frayeur pour leur petite fille. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, il se devait d'être honnête avec elle.

\- Depuis quand ça dure ? Elle s'exprimait sans émotion aucune, comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas du tout. Devant son silence elle hurla presque. Depuis quand Stephen !?

\- Depuis la soirée de fin de saison. Finit-il par répondre. Mais rien n'était prémédité...je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je...je suis désolé Cass...

\- Depuis la fin...oh non mais c'est pas pos...comment as-tu...je...c'est une gamine Stephen ! La réalité la frappait en pleine figure. Elle se doutait qu'il avait une aventure avec Emily, mais l'entendre lui confirmer lui fit mal.

\- Cassandra s'il te plait écoute moi. Je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer différemment mais tu...

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a une bonne façon d'annoncer a sa femme qu'on la trompe ! Lui lança-t-elle furieuse en faisant les cent pas.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Mais...

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Cass...souffla-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est...c'est moi. Tu n'est responsable de rien. Je ...Il était hésitant, il ne savait pas quoi vraiment lui dire.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Dite moi que je rêve ! Cria-t-elle avec un petit rire ironique. Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Pas vrai ?

\- La n'est pas la question ! Il était mal a l'aise car il ne voulait lui faire plus de mal encore.

\- Oh si au contraire toute la question est la ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Me quitter pour une gamine qui te laissera tomber à la première occasion ! Parce que crois moi c'est ce qui va arriver ! Elle s'amuse, elle est juste flattée que tu couches avec elle !

\- Arrête ! Tu ne la connais pas, alors tais toi ! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon ! Et si tu veux tout savoir oui je suis amoureux d'elle ! Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'en voulut aussitôt, il ne voulait pas lui annoncer de cette façon. Cassandra je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Lui dit il d'une voix douce.

Elle se doutait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle c'était évident, il n'aurait pas mis son mariage en péril pour une simple histoire de sexe, mais le fait de l'entendre lui confirmer lui brisa le coeur. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était bien plus que ça, il avait trouvé avec Emily ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussit à avoir tout les deux un amour inconditionnel, fou et passionnel.

\- Je le savais ! Depuis le début je le savais qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Il suffit de vous observer pour voir que vous êtes plus qu'amis ! Et ta fille tu comptes faire quoi ? As tu pensé à ta fille au moins ?! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne pense qu'à elle. Hurla-t-il à son tour. Pour qui me prends tu ?

\- Alors quel est le verdict ? Tu nous quittes et tu vis ta vie ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

* * *

Emily faisait du rangement depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Tout ses placards y étaient passés. Elle essayait de s'occuper l'esprit comme elle le pouvait, car sans occupation ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Stephen, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ. Elle avait bien essayé de lui envoyer des sms et l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises mais tout était resté sans réponse. Elle était blessée de son attitude surtout après les paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable d'être avec elle plutôt qu'avec sa famille, mais elle avait quand même espéré un signe de sa part juste pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Elle finissait de faire du tri dans son meuble à chaussures quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle était surprise, elle n'attendait personne. Elle se leva doucement et scruta le judas pour voir son visiteur. Stephen se tenait devant sa porte et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie d'ouvrir. Mais sans s'en rendre compte ils se retrouvèrent à se fixer. Elle se poussa afin de le laisser rentrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

\- Je te dérange peut être ? Lui demanda-t-il très mal à l'aise.

Elle le regarda durement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle ignora sa question mais après un silence finit par lui demander d'une voix radoucie des nouvelles de sa fille. Stephen lui dit que ce n'était rien et que tout était rentre dans l'ordre. Un nouveau silence pesant envahit à nouveau la pièce.

\- Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de mon adresse étant donné ton silence de ces derniers jours ! Commença-t-elle en colère.

\- Oui je sais je suis désolé mais avec Cassandra ...

\- Non Stephen épargne moi ça...s'il te plait. Dit-elle d'une petite voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Emily...je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les paroles que j'ai dites au chalet. Je n'en pensais pas un mot. J'étais paniqué et quand je suis dans cet état je dit et fait des trucs complètement fous et se sont les gens auxquels je tiens qui trinquent. Alors excuse moi s'il te plait.

Il avait dit tout d'une traite et était nerveux. Il ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner ses paroles malheureuses. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité elle prit la parole.

\- Ce que tu m'as dit m'a profondément blessée...je n'ai peut être pas d'enfant mais j'ai un coeur !...Mais je ne t'en veux pas vraiment tu n'étais pas toi. Commenca-t-elle doucement. Par contre je t'en veux pour ton silence ! Tu as ignoré mes messages pendant des jours alors je me demande ce que je représente vraiment pour toi finalement ! Elle avait toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine signe qu'elle était en colère.

\- Oui je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais ces derniers jours ont été un enfer ! Cassandra sait...elle sait tout...depuis le début !

\- Tu...tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Je croyais que tu voulais...

\- Elle a deviné. Lui répondit-il simplement. Elle savait que je n'étais pas à Vancouver elle a vite fait le lien avec toi...Emily...il souffla ne sachant pas comment lui dire. Je...nous...nous deux c'est...

\- Te fatigue pas Stephen. Dit-elle lasse. Ton silence a parlé pour toi. J'ai compris que tu ne quitterais pas ta femme. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes mais c'était peine perdue. Je l'ai su à l'instant où tu m'as déposé chez moi. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu penses à ta fille et rien que pour ça je t'aime encore plus. Elle baissa la tête afin qu'il ne voit pas la tristesse sur son visage.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit le menton entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Mon ange regarde moi, je suis tellement désolé...j'aurais vraiment voulu que tout se termine autrement mais ma fille est ma...

\- ...priorité. finit-elle à sa place en souriant doucement. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu me connais si bien. Em...je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Il avait la voix tremblante, les yeux humides. Il avait le coeur brisé car malgré sa décision de la quitter il l'aimait plus que tout. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Et si c'était à refaire il referait la même chose. Il posa son front contre le sien. Je t'aime tellement Emily Bett.

\- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime Stephen Amell et pour longtemps encore. Doucement elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle intensifia le baiser et demanda l'accès à sa bouche, il lui accorda même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle commença à passer ses mains sous tee-shirt et délicatement il la repoussa.

\- Em, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Souffla-t il-les yeux fermés.

\- S'il te plaît, une dernière fois. Le supplia-t-elle.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire tomber toutes ses barrières. Il reprit sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Doucement il atterrit dans son cou où il déposa un traînée de baisers brûlants. Emily gémissait dans ses bras ce qui accentuait son envie d'elle. Avec une infinie tendresse il la porta pour la conduire à sa chambre. Il la déposa au bord du lit et entreprît de la déshabiller lentement. Il passa délicatement son tee shirt au dessus de sa tête et découvrit une poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Il l'allongea sur le lit afin de lui enlever son pantalon. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle mais d'un geste habile elle le fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle voulait elle aussi profiter de lui au maximum. Elle entreprît de le déshabiller à son tour avec une infinie lenteur tout en déposant au long de son parcours des baisers humides et brûlants.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux et continuèrent leurs délicieuses tortures. Stephen arriva à sa féminité et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir.

\- Oh mon ange...tu vas me rendre fou.

Elle le regarda en souriant. N'y tenant plus il se mit à son entrée. Elle ferma les yeux prête à accueillir le membre durci de Stephen.

\- Non, ne ferme pas les yeux mon amour. Je veux graver cet instant et ton regard dans ma mémoire.

A cette supplication elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amour. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tout au long de leur union.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler de peur de briser l'instant. Stephen bougea légèrement et se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Emily promets moi de vivre ta vie et d'être heureuse s'il te plaît. Lui dit-il des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre un truc pareil. Lui répondit-elle en se redressant. Mon bonheur c'est toi Stephen. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-S'il te plaît la supplia-t-il. J'en ai besoin pour te laisser.

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il bougea pour sortir du lit mais elle le retint par la main.

\- Pourrais-tu attendre que je sois endormie pour partir ?

Il la regarda intensément et se recoucha près d'elle. Elle lui murmura un dernier je t'aime avant de sombrer.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Emily pleura un long moment avant de se décider à se lever. Elle alla prendre une douche histoire de se détendre un peu et s'installa sur son canapé une tasse de café à la main et avec en fond sonore la télé. Elle prit son iPhone et regarda les photos enregistrées. Une grande partie était consacrée à elle et Stephen. Elle les regarda une par une se souvenant précisément de l'instant ou elles avaient été prises et cela déclencha quelques éclats de rire aux souvenirs qui revenaient. Son regard traîna un peu plus longtemps sur une en particulier. C'était une photo de Stephen qu'elle avait prise au début de leur liaison. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment.

 **Début flashback**

Ils avaient eu une journée de folie et ne c'étaient pas retrouvés seuls une fois. Emily était pressée de rentrer à sa caravane afin de se reposer un peu. Elle allait ouvrir sa porte quand elle sentit deux bras entourés sa taille. Apres le moment de surprise elle se détendit en reconnaissant Stephen.

\- Tu sais qu'on pourrait nous surprendre ? Lui dit-elle en se laissant aller à ses caresses.

\- Dans ce cas mon ange dépêche toi d'ouvrir cette porte...Il avait cela en parsemant son cou de baisers.

Ils entrèrent en vitesse et Stephen la plaqua contre la porte en continuant ses baisers et ses caresses.

\- J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de t'enlever cette robe et de te faire l'amour tout de suite.

Emily ne répondait rien elle se laissait faire, bien trop emportée par les sensations que Stephen lui procurait. Il s'arrêta un instant pour balayer son visage de son regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Emily...? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

Elle le regarda à son tour et fut émue de son regard remplit d'amour. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue et lui déclara doucement.

\- Je t'aime tout simplement.

Il la regarda surprit de son aveu, son regard s'intensifia et il reprit possession de sa bouche. Il continua à la déshabiller et l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre où ils assouvirent leur envie de l'autre.

Apres s'être aimer passionnément plusieurs fois ils étaient enlacés et avaient un fou rire comme ça leur arrivait souvent. Stephen lui racontait la dernière gaffe de David. Quand leur fou rire fut passer il continuait à la regarder en souriant sincèrement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder avec mon sourire idiot ?

\- Idiot ? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Oui c'est ce que mes amis me disent depuis un moment...que j'ai l'air plus enjoué, plus détendu, que quand je sourit cela leur semble sincère...c'est grâce à toi ça. Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle saisit son téléphone sur la table de chevet afin le prendre en photo.

\- Dans ce cas j'immortalise ce sourire...je l'aime bien moi ce sourire idiot. Lui dit-elle une fois la photo prise.

\- Moi aussi mon ange. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

 **Fin flashback**

Quand elle eue fini des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage, doucement elle les essuya et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en regardant cette pièce ou Stephen et elle s'étaient si souvent aimés. Elle alla se coucher avec nostalgie de ce temps là espérant que son coeur arrêterait de souffrir un jour.

Les derniers jours de tournage avaient été un vrai supplice car le voir sans pouvoir espérer un baiser ou une attention la brisait un peu plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seuls. Etait-ce intentionnel ou pas elle ne savait pas mais c'était mieux ainsi. Les vacances allaient lui faire du bien. Elle avait prévue de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec sa mère et sa famille. Au début elle avait pensé fêter la nouvelle année avec ses amis, mais la perspective de se retrouver entourée de couples ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

* * *

Noel était passé et Décembre filait sur ses derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas quittée la maison de sa mère depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Danielle n'avait pas fait de commentaires mais Emily avait bien vue qu'elle était inquiète de son comportement. Seulement elle n'avait pas trop envie de parler du pourquoi. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait parlé avec personne, même pas avec Colton. Elle gardait tout pour elle et cela commençait à lui peser un peu. En fait elle avait peur d'en parler avec sa mère et que cette dernière ne lui fasse la morale concernant les relations avec un homme marié, voila pourquoi jusqu'à présent elle avait fuit la conversation.

Elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Emily, vas tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse mon ange ? Lui demanda doucement Danielle.

A ce surnom toute la volonté de la jolie blonde de ne pas craquer fondit comme neige au soleil et elle éclata en sanglots. Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de le consoler.

\- Dit moi mon petit coeur...qu'est ce qui te mets dans un état pareil ? Devant son silence elle tenta. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec un certain beau blond bien bâtit et hyper sexy qui te sert de partenaire ?

Emily releva la tête vers elle surprise de sa dernière phrase.

\- Com...comment tu sais ?

\- Ah ma petite fille, une mère sent ces choses la...et puis il suffit de vous observer pour voir ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Vas tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Emily réfléchit et se décida à se lancer. En parler avec sa mère lui ferait du bien.

\- C'est compliqué maman, Stephen et moi on...on a eu une aventure et maintenant c'est terminé. Voila fin de l'histoire. Dit-elle avec un timide sourire mais avec les yeux plein de larmes.

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit aussi simple Emily. Stephen n'aurait mit son mariage en danger pour une histoire d'une nuit. Je ne le connais pas très bien mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Tu as raison. Ce n'était pas qu'une nuit. Avoua-t-elle. Nous avons eu une liaison de plusieurs mois, il devait même quitter Cassandra...

\- Oh...et si je comprends bien ce n'est plus le cas...

Elle hocha la tête. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

\- Mais je ne lui en veut pas, je comprends. Il n'y a pas que Cassandra, sa fille aussi rentre dans l'équation...c'est pour elle qu'il m'a quitté...

Emily lui raconta comment cela était arrivé leur attirance et puis leur relation cachée, leur symbiose totale, leur amour profond et puis leur rupture afin que Stephen se consacre entièrement à sa fille et essaie de sauver son mariage.

Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était triste pour sa fille, une relation avec un homme marié n'était jamais une bonne idée. Généralement cela ne finissait jamais bien et tout le monde souffrait. Mais dans ce cas précis elle avait bon espoir que les choses se terminent bien, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle se décolla doucement d'Emily il lui dit le fond de sa pensée.

\- Mon ange, je ne vais pas te dire que tu n'aurais pas du, parce que ça ne t'aiderait pas du tout. On ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux, ce serai trop simple. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais tu sais un mariage ne repose pas uniquement sur les enfants il faut autre chose pour que ça fonctionne. Soit patiente, si vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble vous vous retrouverez.

\- Je l'aime tellement maman que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre comme avant. J'ai tellement mal si tu savais. Lui dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être de nouveau moi un jour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue une moitié de moi quand il m'a quitté.

Sa mère la regarda en souriant.

\- Ça mon petit coeur c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on rencontre la personne faite pour nous. Mais ma chérie il faut que tu te reprennes tu ne peux pas rester là des heures entières à pleurer sur ton sort. Il faut que tu sortes, que tu profites de tes amies. Fanta m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais refuser d'aller à la soirée du nouvel an, c'est vrai ? Emily acquiesça. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête maman. Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie en ce moment, je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance.

\- Emily Bett Ryckards tu vas aller à cette soirée ! Annonça sa mère. Et ne dit pas non, voyant sa fille protester, tu vas reprendre le cours de ta vie en attendant de voir ce qu'il se passe. Danielle se leva et avant qu'elle quitte la pièce Emily l'interpella.

\- Merci maman...pour tout.

\- De rien mon ange.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on a une chance tout les deux ?

\- Oui Je le pense vraiment. Il suffit de le voir te regarder et l'on comprends...quand il parle de toi son visage s'illumine ! Crois moi quand on rencontre le véritable amour on ne peux pas passer à côté...marié ou pas.

Sur ces paroles sa mère la quitta la laissant réfléchir. Elle méditait sa conversation et ses paroles lui revinrent en tête "tu dois reprendre le court de ta vie ", elle avait raison, elle devait se bouger, sortir et ne pas se morfondre. Stephen lui avait dit la même chose. Elle prit son téléphone et appela Fanta pour organiser sa soirée de la nouvelle année.

* * *

Stephen la regardait dormir, cela faisait un moment et il n'osait bouger de peur de la réveiller, car il savait qu'ensuite plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il ne pourrait plus la toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, il pourra juste se contenter de la regarder et il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir le supporter. Il se décida enfin et s'habilla en silence très lentement histoire de repousser le moment de partir. Il s'arrêta à la porte, se retourna et lui murmura un dernier je t'aime.

En rentrant chez lui il prit une longue douche afin de se détendre puis s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à ce que allait être sa vie maintenant sans elle. Il l'imaginait vide, fade et sans couleur. Même la perspective de rendre sa fille heureuse et de lui offrir une famille stable n'arrivait pas à lui donner du baume au coeur.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, les derniers jours de tournage avaient été une vrai torture. La voir sans pouvoir espérer autre chose l'avait littéralement rendu fou de chagrin. Il s'était laissé aller à verser quelques larmes sur cette histoire qui l'avait profondément marqué et il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tourner la page.

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient passées et il se retrouvait à Los Angeles seul avec sa femme et sa fille. Ça ne leur était pas arrivés depuis longtemps. Généralement la maison grouillait de copains et d'amies de Cassandra. Il était toujours triste de sa rupture avec sa partenaire mais essayait de faire un effort pour donner le change, sa femme ne se gênant pas pour lui rappeler souvent son écart de conduite. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il l'avait trompée pendant des mois et avait avoué être tombé amoureux...il espérait qu'avec le temps ses sentiments pour Emily s'estomperaient et que ceux pour son épouse reviendraient.

Ce jour là allait lui offrir une bouffée d'oxygène, sa soeur lui rendait visite. Ils avaient décidés de passer une journée entre eux, comme ça leur arrivait souvent, mais il espérait surtout pouvoir se confier, il en avait besoin. Pouvoir extérioriser ses sentiments lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ils étaient sur la plage à se balader tranquillement au bord de l'eau. Ils adoraient faire ça quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'était leur moment à eux ou ils se racontaient tout. C'est comme ça qu'il avait apprit qu'Andrea était folle amoureuse de son meilleur ami et c'est lui qui l'avait poussé à se dévoiler, et il avait eu raison car depuis ils étaient ensemble et avaient construit une jolie famille. Il donnerait cher pour connaitre le même sort.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être silencieux ! Lui dit sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

\- Je pensais au jour ou tu m'as parlé de tes sentiments pour David. Lui répondit-il nostalgique. Tout était si simple à l'époque.

Elle ne releva pas la dernière phrase mais lui dit.

\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir poussé à lui parler. Je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui sans toi. Elle releva son visage vers lui et vit son regard humide. Stephen qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-elle affolée.

\- C'est...oh laisse tomber je...

\- Non dit moi. Hey c'est moi Andrea tu sais que tu peut tout me dire, je ne te jugerai jamais tu le sais ça hein ? Même si j'ai bien une idée de ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il hésita encore un instant et décida de se confier pour la première fois sur son mariage et sa liaison avec Emily.

\- Bon ok, je...j'ai trompé Cassandra pendant des mois. A la réaction de sa soeur il s'empressa d'ajouter. Mais maintenant c'est terminé j'ai rompu avec cette femme et...

\- Maintenant tu es perdu. Ton attitude parle pour toi Stephen. Lui dit-elle quand elle vit son air surpris. Ok mais je voudrais comprendre un truc. Il hocha la tête. Pourquoi avoir rompu avec Emily si cela te rends triste, je pensais qu'entre vous c'était autre...

\- Attends deux secondes ! Comment sais-tu que je parle d'Emily ?

Andrea sourit franchement.

\- Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre. Alors pourquoi avoir rompu ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes ça...je pensais que tu me ferais la morale sur le mariage et la fidélité...

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Stephen je ne cautionne pas forcement ce que tu as fait, mais je peux comprendre. Tu n'est pas heureux dans ton mariage et Emily est là avec sa bonne humeur et elle te ressemble tellement. C'est normal que tu sois attiré par elle. Ta femme ne vit même pas dans la même ville que toi ! Comment avoir un mariage qui fonctionne dans ce cas ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Elle n'aime pas Vancouver, mais là n'est pas le problème Andy...j'ai rompu avec Emily à cause de Mavi. En fait pour être totalement honnête je devais quitter Cassandra après les fêtes de fin d'années pour officialiser ma relation avec Emily mais Mavi s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital, et j'ai culpabilisé. Je n'étais pas là et pire j'étais avec Emily. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à ma fille et je n'étais pas joignable ! Cassandra était seule pour tout supporter ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Ok, donc si je comprends bien, tu as rompu uniquement parce que tu culpabilisais pour ta fille et non pas de tromper ta femme ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle soupira ne sachant pas trop si elle devait dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec son frere. Lui aussi avait le droit de connaitre le bonheur dans sa vie.

\- Ecoute Stephen, tu sais que j'adore ta femme, vraiment, mais...elle ne te rends pas heureux, je suis désolé de te le dire. Si elle fait une fixation sur Emily depuis le début il y a bien une raison. Elle a vu ce que tout le monde voit...tu es amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour, même si tu n'as jamais voulu le reconnaitre. Alors je ne te dit pas de la quitter je ne suis pas à ta place, je te dit simplement de bien réfléchir car un mariage ne repose pas uniquement sur les enfants, il faut plus que ça et tu le sais. Tu seras toujours le père de Mavi et ça que tu sois marié ou pas à Cassandra. Rien ne pourra changer ça, jamais.

Il avait écouté attentivement sa soeur et était très surpris de son discourt. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui dirait tout ça.

\- Merci Andy. Lui dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci de me comprendre et de ne pas juger. Tu as raison sur un point je suis fou d'Emily mais...j'ai tellement peur...

\- Mais de quoi Stephen ? Tu l'aimes et je parie qu'elle t'aime tout autant. Mavi ne serait pas la première enfant de parents divorcés tu sais. Pense à ton bonheur Stephen je t'en pris. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour tu réalises que tu as raté l'occasion d'être heureux.

Apres avoir marchés encore un moment et parler de tout et de rien Stephen rentra chez lui content de sa conversation avec Andrea. Il avait enfin pu se confier et il était soulagé. De plus sa soeur ne l'avait pas juger et lui avait même donné son avis. Maintenant la balle était dans son camp, à lui de choisir sa vie. Devait-il écouter son coeur et foncer a Vancouver ou devait-il écouter sa raison qui lui disait de rester à Los Angeles ?

* * *

 **Bon je sais, il n'est pas d'une gaité folle, mais dans la vie rien n'est facile. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même. N'oubliez pas un petit commentaire fait plaisir.**

 **La suite milieu de semaine. A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes qui laissent un petit commentaire et à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

 **Olicity-love, Pauline, Ally84, Titi et le guest. Merci beaucoup pour vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également, même si...enfin je vous laisse le découvrir.**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

* * *

Le tournage avait reprit depuis trois semaines déjà et Stephen n'avait toujours pas prit de décision. Il ne savait pas ou plutôt ne voulait pas prendre de décision. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Andrea tournait dans sa tête mais il avait peur. Peur de se tromper, peur des conséquences, peur de ne plus voir sa fille s'il choisissait Emily, peur que cette dernière ne veuille plus de lui. Alors il attendait et laissait les choses tel quel.

Ce n'était pas de gaité de coeur qu'Emily avait reprit le chemin des studios, sa seule consolation étant de pouvoir voir Stephen. Tourner avec lui était compliqué car leurs personnages se rapprochaient et les scènes intimes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle avaient toujours l'impression que ce n'était pas Felicity qui parlait à Oliver mais bien elle qui s'adressait à Stephen, et elle avait du mal à gérer surtout quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils étaient souvent tentés de se rapprocher. Et lui fallait un effort considérable pour lutter contre cette envie, comme ce jour il y a quelques temps.

 **Flashback**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient reprit le tournage et ils ne c'étaient pas vraiment parlés, à part les politesses d'usage, et ils avaient une scène à répéter. Ils se retrouvèrent, seuls, dans la caravane de Stephen. C'était la première fois depuis leur rupture qu'ils allaient devoir affronter une répétition et Emily était légèrement stressée, pas de se retrouver avec Stephen, mais plutôt de ne pas savoir comment gérer son comportement. De plus la scène était assez intime car elle se concluait par un baiser entre leurs deux personnages.

\- Comment vas tu ? Lui demanda-t-il apparemment aussi stressé qu'elle.

\- Bien...enfin je crois...j'essaie d'aller de l'avant. Et...et toi ? Elle osa lever un regard timide vers lui. Les choses s'arrangent entre Cassandra et toi ? Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, car peu importe la réponse, elle lui ferait mal c'était sur.

Il la regarda d'un air triste n'étant pas vraiment sur de vouloir répondre à cette question.

\- Les choses ne sont pas simples mais on travaille dessus...je suis désolé Em...j'aurais tellement aimé que toi...

\- Oui mais les choses sont ainsi ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Elle essayait d'être enthousiaste en lui disant ça mais le coeur n'y était pas. Tu essaies et c'est ce qui compte...bon on se met au boulot. Lança-t-elle d'un coup afin de changer de sujet.

Il hocha la tête et ils commencèrent leur répétition. Les heures avaient défilées et ils étaient plutôt satisfait de leur travail. Ils avaient évités de s'embrasser d'un commun accord n'étant pas certains de pouvoir gérer le baiser. Emily rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand Stephen la retint par le poignet.

\- Attends...je...Em, tu me manques. Dit-il dans un murmure à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux appréciant les paroles et son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Son corps étaient parcourus de frissons, il en avait toujours été ainsi quand il la touchait et maintenant elle en était certaine il en serait toujours ainsi.

\- Tu...tu me manques aussi Steve...mais on... Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Oui je sais, je voulais simplement que tu le saches.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et prit la direction de la porte sans rien dire. Elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples entre eux mais à cet instant elle savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils puissent être encore amis. C'était trop dur.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Comme toujours elle était en retard, Marc allait la tuer ! Elle se dépêcha de trouver son texte et d'enfiler son manteau. Elle fonça sur la porte et percuta quelqu'un, elle releva son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que...Julien ? Dit-elle étonnée. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

\- Je passais par hasard, tu m'avais dit que tu tournais aujourd'hui et j'étais pas loin alors j'ai tenté ma chance. Mais je vois que tu es pressée...je reviendrais t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il en commençant à partir.

\- Non ! Reste je...j'ai juste une scène à tourner avant le déjeuner et ensuite je suis libre. Je suis ravie de ta visite et je...

\- Emily ! Tu es en retard, Marc s'impatiente...oh pardon je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. Lui dit Stephen en arrivant légèrement irrité de son retard.

\- J'arrive, je...j'étais...Stephen. Elle était mal à l'aise et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Stephen et elle n'étaient pas ensemble et elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée de recevoir la visite d'un ami, mais voilà entre eux deux tout était toujours compliqué, même la présentation d'un nouvel ami. Stephen. Reprit elle. Je te présente Julien. On s'est rencontrés a la soirée du nouvel an. Lui annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui un sourire timide sur son visage. Julien voici Stephen Amell mon...mon...partenaire.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit Julien en lui tendant la main. Main qui resta en l'air, Stephen le regardant et ne la prenant pas.

\- Enchanté. Lui répondit Stephen sur un ton plus que dur. Il se tourna vers Emily et lui dit d'un air sévère. Tu comptes venir bosser un jour ? Sur ces paroles il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Emily était sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi grossier. Enfin si elle comprenait mais quand même Julien n'y était pour rien et puis il n'était qu'un ami.

\- Je...je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit...je...Elle peinait à trouver ses mots tellement elle était surprise.

\- T'inquiète Em, on va juste dire qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Lui répondit-il en faisant une grimace qui prouvait que lui non plus ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il disait.

\- Oui on va dire ça. Elle le regarda et lui dit d'un coup. Je dois me dépêcher je suis déjà très en retard. Viens suis moi.

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction du plateau. Cette journée s'annonçait difficile et longue...très longue.

* * *

Elle avait sentit le regard de Stephen sur elle toute la journée, enfin plutôt sur Julien. Elle l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de ses amis à la soirée du nouvel an. C'était un français qui était à Vancouver pour quelques mois. Ils avaient immédiatement sympathisé et ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés de la soirée. Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien et elle avait passé une bonne soirée contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle s'était même surprise à lui dire qu'elle serait heureuse de le revoir. Bien sûr il n'était pas Stephen et personne ne pourrait le remplacer mais elle se disait que ça pourrait lui faire du bien de voir quelqu'un d'extérieur à son métier et qui ne savait rien de sa relation avec son collègue de travail.

\- Alors c'est lui ? Lui demanda le jeune français un peu maladroitement.

\- Quoi ?! Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Celui qui t'as brisé le cœur...c'est Stephen n'est ce pas ?

\- Non...non pas du tout. Lui dit-elle sur un ton un peu gênée. Simplement en ce moment...

\- Em arrête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'entre vous il y'a ...

\- Rien ! Entre Stephen et moi il n'y a rien Julien alors arrête de te faire des idées ! Désolé. S'excusa-t-elle en se rendant compte du ton qu'elle avait employé. Mais...

\- Je ne te juges pas. Lui dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Il est plutôt pas mal...quand il n'est pas désagréable avec moi...A présent il rigolait franchement et avait entraîné Emily dans son rire.

\- Tu as raison. Finit-elle par dire. Pour Stephen et moi...mais maintenant tout est finit alors...

\- Tu es sûre ? Parce que c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers je serai mort depuis longtemps.

\- Disons que ça reste compliqué mais que oui notre histoire est terminée. Il a choisit sa famille...qu'est ce que tu dois penser de moi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Que l'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Lui répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- J...Julien je ne...Bafouilla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

\- Oui je sais ton cœur est prit, mais au cas où tu déciderais de passer à autre chose...je suis la. Bon si on allait dîner. Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Bonne idée. S'entendit-elle répondre complètement déboussolée par son humeur changeante. Je passe au démaquillage et je te rejoins.

Elle finissait de se démaquiller quand Stephen apparu à la porte. Ils se regardèrent à travers le miroir sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Emily pouvait bien voir dans son regard de la colère mais il s'adressa à elle sur un ton tellement doux qu'elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé.

\- Emily je...je voudrais te parler. On pourrait se voir ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il peu sur de lui.

-...je...je suis prise...désolé...mais dem...

\- Em, tu as fini j'ai réservé pour 20 h et on va être en retard ! Oh pardon je ne savais...

Stephen leva son regard vers la porte et vit ce fameux Julien qui n'avait pas quitté Emily de la journée. Il comprit alors que c'était avec lui qu'elle passait la soirée et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté était en train d'arriver, elle lui échappait. Il essaya de reprendre une contenance afin de ne pas montrer qu'il était atteint.

\- Non nous avions terminés de toute façon. Déclara Stephen avec un petit sourire qu'il espérait convaincant en sortant de la salle.

\- Stephen attends ! Lui cria Emily en le rattrapant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...je...

\- Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer Emily ! Nous ne sommes même pas ensembles ! Lui dit-il ironiquement.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es en colère et que tu m'en veux !? Dit-elle en ayant hausser le ton.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Souffla-t-il. Je suis juste...il réfléchit un instant. Si tu sais quoi ? Je suis en colère parce que tu es en train de passer à autre chose et que je ne veux pas ! Je te veux Emily et ça me rends fou de savoir qu'un autre que moi puisse t'avoir ! Il avait presque hurlé les derniers mots.

\- Stephen. Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et prit son visage en coupe.

\- J'essaie de te dire que tu me manques et que je n'y arrive pas sans toi. Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux. Mais je...je ne peux pas. Lui dit-il en murmurant.

Elle y avait crû jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase. Elle sentit son cœur se briser et elle ne savait pas si cette fois elle s'en remettrait. Elle se recula doucement, enleva les mains de Stephen et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais ! Elle avait dit cela d'une voix blanche et cassée par l'émotion. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Julien qui l'attendait. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Aller viens on y va, je te ramène. Lui glissa-t-il a l'oreille.

Stephen les regarda partir le cœur brisé lui aussi. Il aurait voulu les rattraper et la consoler, lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, qu'il allait tout quitter pour elle. Mais il ne fit rien, ses pieds restaient encrés dans le sol sans bouger. Il subissait sans rien dire. Il espérait simplement qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour. C'était mieux...pour elle, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé en la voyant avec...lui. Ce type avait l'air de la rendre heureuse, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois sourire dans la journée...cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il avait l'impression que depuis un certain temps il ne la voyait que triste et avec les yeux larmoyants. Alors il c'était décidé à la laisser partir pour son bien en espérant qu'elle trouverait le bonheur, même si lui ne connaîtrait que la tristesse, la savoir heureuse avec un autre suffirait à son bonheur.

* * *

Emily était rentrée dévastée par les paroles de Stephen. Il avait lui fallût plus d'une heure pour arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude, elle avait crû à un instant qu'il allait lui dire que c'était elle qu'il choisissait. Que malgré tout elle lui manquait et qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. D'une certaine façon il lui avait dit mais la suite...

\- Tiens boit ça. Lui dit Julien en lui tendant un café. Ça va te faire du bien.

\- Merci. Lui dit-elle en le regardant s'assoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Je suis désolé. Tu es tellement gentil avec moi je ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

\- Emily, tu es mon amie et tu es mal, je suis là pour toi, c'est normal. C'est ce que font les amis en général. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit un timide sourire.

\- Écoute merci d'être resté mais maintenant ça va, tu peux y aller. Je...je voudrais bien...

\- Etre seule ? Finit-il à sa place. Elle hocha la tête. Ok j'y vais mais promets-moi moi de m'appeler si tu as envie de parler.

\- Promis. S'entendit-elle répondre.

Une fois Julien partit Emily alla prendre une douche qui la détendit un peu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser aux dernières paroles de Stephen. Il l'aimait elle en était certaine, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne supportait pas la présence de Julien à ses côtés. Il était jaloux c'était évident. Mais alors pourquoi lui dire toutes ces belles paroles pour ensuite lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois, elle ne comprenait pas. En revanche elle était en colère car une fois de plus il ne voulait pas être avec elle mais il s'interposait dès qu'un autre homme l'approchait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir de cette façon et elle allait lui faire savoir.

* * *

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient eu cette "conversation" et ils s'évitaient la plupart du temps. Stephen était fou de jalousie car Julien était sur le plateau tout le temps et Emily était tellement en colère contre lui qu'elle préférait ne pas le voir en dehors de leurs scènes communes de peur de dire des choses qui dépasseraient ses pensées.

Ce soir là les deux amis étaient sortis dîner comme souvent depuis deux semaines et Julien raccompagnait la jolie blonde à sa caravane. Elle avait préféré ne pas rentrer chez elle ayant une scène de très bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il la quitta au pied de sa terrasse et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand elle entendit une voix qui la fit sursauter de terreur.

\- Alors c'était bien cette soirée ?

Elle se retourna et découvrit Stephen assis dans le noir sur un transat. Elle explosa de colère.

\- Non mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?! Lui demanda-t-elle durement.

\- Je t'attendais. Alors cette soirée ? Dit-il en reposant sa question, imperturbable malgré la colère qu'il sentait dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Stephen ? Lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en éludant sa question.

\- Oh ce que je veux ? Que tu arrêtes de voir ce crétin ! Tu mérites mieux que lui ! Il avait dit ça en croisant les bras sur son torse et d'un ton qui était sans appel.

\- Pardon ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! De quel droit viens tu ici pour me donner des ordres ?

Sur ces paroles elle tourna les talons et rentra dans sa caravane en claquant la porte. Elle jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea vers son frigo afin de prendre une bière. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle savait que la conversation était loin d'être finie.

\- Emily...tu sais que j'ai raison ce type est...

\- NON tais toi ! Explosa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu ne peux pas te pointer chez moi et me dire que, ce type, comme tu dis n'est pas pour moi ! Parce que lui au moins est là pour moi, avec moi. Il m'écoute, me comprends, me fait rire et me fait oublier que tu m'as briser le cœur non pas une fois mais deux fois Stephen ! Tu m'as briser le cœur deux fois ! Alors ne viens pas me donner des conseils s'il te plait !

Elle avait pratiquement hurlé tout le long de sa tirade et elle avait finit la voix tremblante, prête à pleurer. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Pas devant lui.

\- Tu crois que pour moi c'est facile !? Tu crois que le voir sans arrêt te tourner autour me fait plaisir !? Tu crois que pour moi tout va bien ? Moi aussi Emily j'ai le cœur brisé ! Je n'ai qu'une envie quand je te vois c'est de te toucher, de t'embrasser et c'est en train de me rendre dingue. Je suis jaloux comme je ne l'ai jamais été et suis perdu. Explosa-t-il à son tour. Je pensais pouvoir y arriver mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur !

\- Arrête ! Arrête de me dire tout ça pour ensuite me dire que tu ne peux pas être avec moi ! Ça ne fait pas avancer les choses, et j'ai besoin d'avancer Stephen ! Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre qu'un jour peut être tu reconsidères ton choix et que tu viennes vers moi ! Toi tu as ta femme et ta fille pour t'aider moi je n'ai personne. Alors je fait comme je peux et Julien m'aide. Alors s'il te plait laisse moi avancer ! Dit-elle furieuse.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre, comme avant. Seulement les circonstances étaient différentes, ils n'étaient plus sûrs de vraiment se comprendre. C'est Emily qui brisa la première le silence.

\- Tu devrais y aller. Il est tard et je tourne tôt demain. Dit-elle doucement.

Il continua à la regarder ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il était triste et ne voulait pas partir car il savait qu'à partir de cet instant plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais avant qu'il s'en rende compte il était arrivé à la porte et s'apprêta à partir quand il lui demanda tel une supplication.

\- Tu vas arrêter de le voir ?

\- N...non Stephen, je n'arrêterai pas de le voir. Lui répondit-elle la voix frêle et les yeux humides.

A cette réponse il baissa la tête et sorti doucement de la caravane le cœur lourd.

Elle fixait la porte en pleurant encore une fois. Elle en avait marre de pleurer, d'être triste, d'avoir mal. Elle ne le supportait plus. Mais le pire c'était de savoir que jamais elle n'aurait la chance de pouvoir connaître le bonheur avec Stephen tout simplement parce qu'il le refusait et cela la mettait en colère.

Bien sûr elle comprenait qu'il pense en premier lieu à sa fille mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère. Son mariage n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps mais il persistait à vouloir le sauver. Elle n'était même pas sûr que Cassandra en avait vraiment envie vu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait l'effort de vivre à Vancouver.

Sur une impulsion elle décida de vider son sac. De toute façon leur histoire était terminée alors autant lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur afin de le rattraper et fut surprise de le trouver assis sur les marches.

* * *

Il était sortit le cœur brisé de cette caravane. Il ne pouvait imaginer Emily avec un autre que lui, il tomba sur les marches et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, elle était son oxygène, sa joie de vivre, son coeur elle était son...son amour, son seul et unique amour. Il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un de la même façon il le savait, mais... pouvait-il pour autant abandonner sa petite fille ? Était-il prêt à la laisser derrière lui et ne la voir que rarement ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus...ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était qu'Emily lui avait laissée une empreinte indélébile sur son coeur et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Son coeur et sa tête bataillait depuis un moment déjà. Il allait se lever quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une Emily en colère. D'instinct il se leva.

\- Je suis en colère Stephen. Commença-t-elle. Tellement en colère. Je te déteste pour ce que tu nous fait ! Tu refuses le bonheur qui s'offre à toi tout ça pour un mariage qui n'existe plus et tu le sais parfaitement sinon tu ne serais pas ici en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ! Tu m'as quitté uniquement pour ta fille et ça je le comprends. Continua-t-elle un peu radoucie. Crois tu réellement que Mavi sera plus heureuse parce que tu seras rester avec sa mère alors que tu n'est plus amoureux d'elle ? Le principal pour elle est d'être aimée. Après une pause elle reprit. Et je te déteste aussi parce que je t'aime comme je ne pensais jamais possible d'aimer ! Je ne sais pas si un jour je cesserais de t'aimer aussi fort que maintenant ! Je...je suis complètement folle de toi et ça me mets en colère parce qu'il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi, jamais ! Elle faisait les cents pas devant lui essayant de contrôler sa voix. Et toi tu viens me voir parce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi et que tu ne le supportes pas ?! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Si tu ne peux pas être avec moi, laisse moi partir s'il te plait. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Laisse moi partir. Répéta-t-elle. Moi je n'y arrive pas...Ses larmes coulaient franchement maintenant. Mais par contre j'ai un scoop pour toi. Reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. Si on en es là c'est à cause de toi, si Julien est entré dans ma vie c'est à cause de toi. Moi c'est toi que je voulais, toi et uniquement toi ! Et je...

\- Arrête ! Cria-t-il.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se tut bien trop surprise pour répliquer quoi que se soit. Elle le vit se rapprocher doucement et poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna à ce geste. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée.

\- Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Tu es mon ange, sourit-il. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de rester loin de toi et de te laisser vivre ta vie mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu m'obsèdes, je pense à toi sans arrêt. Il avait glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles d'Emily et entrelaça leurs doigts. Je sais que mon mariage est terminé mais je dois essayer...pour ma fille. Si seulement je pouvais ressentir pour ma femme le quart de ce que je ressent pour toi...souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la blonde. Quand je l'embrasse c'est à toi que je pense, quand je la touche c'est ta peau que j'imagine sous mes doigts, quand je lui fait l'amour c'est toi que je rêve de posséder...il approcha délicatement ses lèvres des siennes et les posa en un geste si tendre qu'elle en fut émue.

Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes un sentiment de bien être l'envahie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela. Et quand elle comprit qu'il voulait approfondir le baiser elle le laissa faire. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche tellement c'était bon. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Ils se perdirent tout les deux dans ce baiser qui restait plutôt chaste, mais après un moment Emily le repoussa doucement en mettant ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Stephen...Dit-elle. On ne devrait pas, cela ne nous mènera à rien. Finit-elle en baissant la tête et en s'éloignant.

Il l'a retint par le poignet et la ramena dans ses bras afin de la serrer contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je sais mon ange mais je...tu me manques tellement je...rien qu'une fois et ensuite je te laisse partir. Il avait dit ces dernières paroles d'une voix cassée par l'émotion, mais il le pensait et il savait qu'il devrait la laisser partir après ça pour elle et pour lui.

Il se recula doucement et sonda son doux regard. Ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa. Il était remplit de larmes prêtes à débordées mais aussi remplit d'amour et noir de désir. Il n'hésita pas et fondit sur ses lèvres si douces qu'ils rêvaient d'embrasser à nouveau. Ce baiser était plus passionné que le précédent et s'intensifia rapidement. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de sa nuque afin de le rapprocher le plus d'elle, elle se tenait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage trop peur qu'il lui échappe. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la soulever et elle entreprit d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, il rentra doucement dans la caravane et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours et des gémissements de bien être s'élevaient de chacun d'entre eux. Arrivé en face du lit il s'assit dessus toujours son précieux fardeau dans les bras et fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Ses baisers atterrissaient dans son cou en laissant une trace humide et brûlante de désir. Mais il en voulait plus et les soupirs d'Emily ne faisait qu'accentuer son envie.

Emily était sur un petit nuage. Ces sensations, elle en avait envie depuis une éternité. Cela lui avait manqué de ne plus sentir ses mains sur elle, ses baisers sur ses lèvres, dans son cou, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Et elle de pouvoir redécouvrir son corps si parfait et sculpté. Elle était excité rien que de savoir ce qu'il l'attendait et elle savait que pour lui c'était pareil. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Ils connaissaient parfaitement le corps, les désirs et envies de l'autre.

Alors doucement elle le repoussa et lui enleva son teeshirt afin d'admirer ce torse si parfait. Elle lui dispensa des baisers de sa bouche à ses pectoraux en passant par son cou ou elle s'attarda un peu. Elle le poussa afin qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Elle continua ses caresses pour arriver à la ceinture de son jean qu'elle défit sans ménagement tellement pressée de le libérer. Elle s'apprêtait à lui enlever son pantalon quand Stephen l'arrêta dans son élan. Il la fit basculer sous lui. Il se leva afin de se débarrasser de son jean et entreprit de lui enlever le sien. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit sourire, une simple petite culotte de coton, elle adorait porter ce genre de truc.

\- Désolé. Lui dit-elle, je ne pensais pas...Il l'arrêta d'un baiser.

\- C'est parfait mon ange, j'adore. Lui répondit-il la voix rauque.

Il en profita pour lui enlever son haut et elle voulut s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge mais il l'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son élan.

\- Non, laisse moi faire. D'un geste habile il le fit disparaître.

Elle obéit et il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle. Sentir leurs corps en contact le rendait fou de désir mais il ne voulait rien précipiter, il voulait prendre son temps. Embrasser chaques centimètres carrés de sa peau, lui dispenser milles caresses, la rendre folle de désir. Doucement il embrassa son cou, descendit le long de ses épaules, arriva à sa taille et à son ventre. Il commença à embrasser le petit triangle de coton. Emily haletait tellement cela lui faisait du bien. Elle savait où cela allait la mener et elle était impatiente. Délicatement il lui enleva et se pencha vers sa féminité. Il gémit en la goûtant, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Elle était prête à l'accueillir mais il voulait l'entendre la supplier de la prendre. Il continua ses baisers et ses coups de langue sur son intimité et elle explosa emportée par un orgasme puissant. Il la regarda subjugué. Elle encra son regard dans le sien.

\- Mon amour, s'il te plaît. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il remonta doucement vers son visage, enfouie sa tête dans son cou et la pénétra doucement. Un son s'échappa de leurs gorges en même temps.

\- Tu me manques tellement mon ange. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ces paroles l'électrisèrent et elle accéléra les mouvements de son bassin. Ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps avant de tout les deux atteindre la jouissance.

* * *

Emily se réveilla au son de son téléphone. Elle tendit le bras pour l'atteindre et sentit une main sur sa taille. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à un Stephen endormit. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, il semblait si calme et apaisé. Son visage était détendu ce qui était plutôt rare ces temps ci.

Elle se remémora la nuit précédente remplie d'amour et de gestes tendres et se rappela aussi qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer une histoire avec lui. Ils devaient arrêter et penser aux personnes autour d'eux qu'ils allaient une fois de plus blesser.

\- Tu es bien trop sérieuse de si bon matin. À quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Stephen en se redressant contre la tête de lit.

\- Oh...souffla-t-elle. A nous, à ce qu'on a fait...on aurait pas du...cela ne nous mène à rien et...

\- Non, non, ne pas culpabilise pas s'il te plaît...Emily...après cette nuit...je vais quitter Cassandra et...

Elle tourna son regard vers lui surprise. Elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à ces paroles qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre mais qui sonnaient faux aujourd'hui...

\- Non ! Tu ne le feras pas ! Le coupa-t-elle sur un ton un peu dur elle devait l'avouer. Elle se releva et poursuivit. Stephen tu ne quitteras jamais ta femme tout simplement parce qu'il y aura toujours un problème avec Mavi ou alors ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Et ça je...je le comprends parce que tu es un homme de parole et de principe malgré tout et...

\- Si Emily je vais la quitter pour toi ! Répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je t'aime...

\- Je n'en doute pas Stephen, moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille pour moi, je ne peux pas supporter ce poids sur mes épaules.

\- Quoi ?! Emily...

\- Non laisse moi finir. Souffla-t-elle. Si tu le fais, tu dois le faire pour toi, parce que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, mais pas pour moi ou pas parce que tu as peur que je ne t'échappe et que je construise ma vie loin de toi. Si tu fais ça tu le regretteras un jour et tu me le reprocheras et je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Même si je suis en partie la cause de l'échec de ton mariage je ne veux pas porter la responsabilité de ton divorce.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu tires un trait définitif sur nous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix très dure.

Elle hocha la tête les yeux remplis de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son coeur était brisé une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui en voudrait. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de bâtir un avenir avec lui elle l'aimait suffisamment pour le laisser partir et essayer de sauver son mariage.

\- Tu m'as dit hier que tu me laisserais partir, alors je t'en pris laisse moi partir, laisse moi construire une vie loin de toi. Son ton était plus une supplication qu'autre chose.

\- Alors c'est ça tu veux une vie avec lui ! Ce français qui ne te connaît pas ! Tu crois qu'il te rendra heureuse ? ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Non ! Ce que je veux c'est une vie avec toi ! Mais tu es incapable de me la donner alors je fais comme je peux ! Cria-t-elle en sanglotant. Je ne sais pas si Julien sera celui qui me fera t'oublier, mais ce que je sais c'est que je dois essayer et tu le sais ! Tout comme toi tu essayer de reconstruire ton mariage ! C'est ta décision et tu dois t'y tenir.

\- Si Emily cette vie je viens de te la proposer mais c'est toi qui n'en veux pas ! Très bien je ne vais pas me battre avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux je te laisse tranquille ! Mais écoute moi bien Emily. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui abandonne et tu devras faire avec quand tu t'apercevras que tu as fait fausse route ! Car moi je ne serai plus là !

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il s'arrêta près d'Emily pour lui dire doucement.

\- Adieu Emily.

Il se retourna rapidement et sortit de la caravane. Leur histoire était finie, définitivement. Il allait devoir faire avec et essayer de reconstruire son mariage. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

* * *

 **Bon je sais vous allez me détester, mais pour info le bout du tunnel n'est pas loin.**

 **J'espere malgré tout que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me donnerez vos impressions.**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit mot fait plaisir et ne coûte rien.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, si tout va bien fin de semaine.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voila déjà de retour pour le sixième chapitre. J'ai un peu culpabilisé hier de vous avoir laisser avec une fin pareille. Comme certaines d'entre vous m'ont détesté pour cette fin, je me fait pardonner en vous postant la suite avec un jour d'avance mdr.**

 **Je vous promets que vous allez aimer.**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre je remercie Olicity-love, Pauline et Titi pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **2 mois plus tard**

La vie d'Emily avait bien changée depuis sa dernière conversation avec Stephen. Elle avait d'abord pleuré un bon moment avant de se ressaisir et d'aller de l'avant. C'est elle qui avait décidé de lui dire non, elle devait donc assumer et malgré tout elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Même ça lui coûtait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser quitter sa famille uniquement pour elle il devait le faire pour lui en premier. Et elle espérait qu'un jour il comprenne.

En attendant leur relation était...en fait ils n'avaient plus de relation. A peine s'adressaient-ils la parole pour les répétitions. Stephen lui en voulait de sa décision mais surtout du fait qu'elle essayait de tourner la page avec Julien.

En effet peut de temps après, Emily avait décidé de donner une chance à ce dernier. Il avait su à force de patience et de gentillesse se glisser un chemin vers son cœur. Bien évidemment elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais elle se disait qu'avec le temps cela pourrait peut être finir par arriver et qu'elle devait au moins essayer. Mais une partie d'elle même se disait qu'elle allait un peu trop vite et qu'elle avait foncé tête baissée dans cette histoire.

Depuis le jour où Stephen les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser il était détestable avec elle. Il lui disait à peine bonjour, la réprimandait quand les scènes étaient longues à filmer, car bien sûr c'était toujours de sa faute, lui lançait des piques sans arrêt à tel point qu'il avait été convoqué dans les bureaux de la chaîne afin de lui demander de se calmer. Ce qui avait eu l'effet inverse, il était encore plus cassant. Mais elle résistait, elle ne voulait pas lui créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Elle pensait que les choses se tasseraient d'elles même. Julien lui avait même proposé d'aller lui parler mais elle lui avait interdit, sachant parfaitement que le problème venait de lui et que cela n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire.

* * *

Cassandra avait décidé de venir passer le week-end avec son mari à Vancouver. Elle espérait ainsi resserrer les liens entre eux, mais comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps il était invivable et elle en avait par dessus la tête. Elle avait donc décider de repartir.

\- Vu ton humeur Stephen, je rentre à LA. Tu es insupportable ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais il va falloir que tu te calmes si tu veux vraiment qu'entre nous tout aille mieux ! Lui dit-elle avant d'aller faire ses valises.

\- Eh bien va-t-en ! Tu as raison je serais mieux seul de toute façon ! Lui hurla-t-il avant de sortir sur la terrasse afin de se calmer.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la colère qu'il ressentait. Il se vengeait sur tout le monde depuis qu'Emily et lui avait définitivement rompu et chacun en prenait pour son grade, surtout cette dernière d'ailleurs. Même si à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle il s'en voulait, c'était plus fort que lui quand il la voyait avec ce français. Ce type avait tout ce que lui voulait et il ne le supportait pas.

Alors il se vengeait sur elle et sur les autres. Il était perdu et éperdument amoureux d'une femme qui avait tournée la page de leur histoire alors que lui en était toujours au même point. Il savait très bien qu'il avait prit la mauvaise décision en restant avec Cassandra il y a quelques mois et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Il était toujours sur la terrasse quand il entendit la voix de sa sœur.

\- Bon Stephen, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Lui dit Andrea en se plantant devant lui poings sur les hanches.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la Andy ? Lui demanda-t-il sans la regarder en vidant sa bière.

\- Ta femme m'a appelé, elle est inquiète pour toi. Et à ce que je vois elle à raison. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques bouteilles de bière vides qui traînaient un peu partout.

\- Tout va bien alors tu peux rentrer chez toi et reprendre le cours de ta vie. Lui répondit-il froidement.

\- Oh non certainement pas ! Je vais rester là et m'assoir jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas. Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa sur le transat voisin.

Il n'avait toujours pas parler de ce qui le tracassait, mais il savait que comme toujours, sa sœur lui ferait cracher le morceau alors pour être tranquille plus vite il se décida à parler.

\- Emily a quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Lança-t-il d'un coup.

\- Je vois. Donc...

\- Donc je suis un con ! Avec elle et avec les autres ! Voilà ce qu'il m'arrive ! Elle a tourné la page ! La coupa-t-il très énervé.

\- Et pas toi c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air triste. Il secoua la tête et des larmes coulèrent. Andrea se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Stephen, je suis désolée mais tu devais bien te douter que ça aller arriver ? Non ? Le questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui...je ...je le savais mais je ne le supporte pas. Je l'aime comme un fou Andy et la voir avec un autre me...

\- Pourquoi t'imposes tu ça Stephen ? Je ne comprends pas vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et vous vous faites souffrir...ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Je suis allé la voir il y a quelques temps, je...je voulais que l'on reprenne notre histoire mais...mais elle a refusée ! Je lui ai dit que j'allais tout quitter pour elle, que je l'aimais...Il prit une profonde inspiration. Mais elle m'a repoussé en me faisant tout un spitch sur le fait que je devais le faire pour moi et non pour elle, que sinon j'allais le regretter. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter la responsabilité de mon divorce et bla et bla...! Tu vois je ne suis pas le seul à faire n'importe quoi !

\- Et elle a raison Stephen ! Lui dit finalement Andrea au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi !? Tu es d'accord avec elle...Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec elle. Stephen, tu ne peux pas lui demander de porter un fardeau pareil sur ses épaules, tout comme tu ne peux pas espérer que Mavi sauve ton mariage, c'est trop lourd. Tu dois te décider tout seul sans prendre comme excuse l'une ou l'autre. Si tu aimes vraiment Emily et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle fait ce qu'il faut poue être avec elle, mais ne le fait pas parce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un...fait le parce que c'est ce qu'il y'a de mieux pour toi. Et quand à Mavi tu seras toujours son père, rien ne pourra changer ça, pas même un divorce. Votre relation sera différente mais pas forcément moins forte.

Il hocha la tête, il devait faire le point. Ce je t'aime moi non plus avait trop duré, et tout à coup tout devint clair dans son esprit. C'était évident, comment avait-il pu être si aveugle depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Merci Andy d'être la pour moi. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'aime. Lui dit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stephen, même si en ce moment tu es un idiot. Finit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours Emily se sentait fatiguée et pas très bien. Après avoir fait des suppositions et avoir imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios tous plus idiots les uns que les autres elle c'était décidé à faire un test de grossesse. C'était son scénario le plus improbable, mais il tournait dans sa tête alors autant commencer par celui-ci. Seulement le test qu'elle tenait dans ses mains ne lui donnait pas le résultat espéré, elle était enceinte. Elle avait pourtant fait attention et prenait régulièrement sa pilule. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Et surtout qu'allait-elle faire ?

Complètement paniquée par le résultat de son test de grossesse, elle se précipita chez son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait besoin de soutien et surtout de se confier à quelqu'un sur son état.

\- Tu es quoi !? S'exclama Colton complètement sonné par la nouvelle.

\- Je suis enceinte Colton ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas ! Pas toute seule, pas comme ça. Répondit Emily complètement paniquée.

\- Hey, hey, je suis là moi. Je vais t'aider Em, et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, Julien est la non ? A moins que...il releva la tête vers elle d'un coup. Il n'est pas le père n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il sur de lui.

Elle secoua la tête doucement et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Un petit "non" sortit de sa bouche.

\- Il le sait ? Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Non pas encore...Je suis perdue Colton. Je suis en couple avec un homme formidable et je suis enceinte d'un autre que j'ai repoussé alors que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ? Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Emily je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais il faut que tu leur parles. Tu dois le dire à Stephen, mais au fait comment ? Enfin je veux dire je sais bien comment. Dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois il y a environ deux mois. Il m'attendait un soir, on s'est disputés à propos de Julien et puis de fil en aiguille on a passé la nuit ensemble. Je fait partit du maigre pourcentage de femme qui tombe enceinte sous pilule, c'est bien ma veine ! Ironisa-t-elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et poursuivit. Comment je vais lui annoncer que je suis enceinte de lui. Il ne va pas me croire ou pire penser que je l'ai fait exprès...Oh Colton qu'est ce que je vais faire ? S'exclama-t-elle complètement paniquée à la pensée de la réaction de Stephen.

\- Emily je sais qu'en ce moment vos rapports sont compliqués mais il te connaît, il sait bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas vu la dernière fois, il était furieux contre moi, il est partit en me disant que cette fois c'était moi qui ne voulait pas de lui. Je suis perdue Colton, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et puis il y a aussi la série, comment je vais annoncer ça ? Et si ça mettait un terme à mon contrat ? Je ...

\- Emily calme toi. Lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Tout va bien se passer mais avant toute chose tu dois le dire à Stephen, c'est ta priorité. Ensuite tu aviseras et moi je serai toujours avec toi peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Ok ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ok. Merci d'être là pour moi Colton je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Lui répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Emily rentra chez elle. Elle se posa sur son canapé et réfléchit à sa situation. Elle était enceinte de l'amour de sa vie de qui elle était séparée, il était marié et pour couronner le tout ils étaient en mauvais termes. Mais elle savait déjà qu'elle aimait ce bébé plus que tout. Elle ferait tout pour lui et elle réalisa qu'elle voulait le garder peu importe ce que pourrait en dire Stephen. Elle voulait ce bébé avec ou sans lui. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à lui annoncer, ça c'était la partie la plus compliquée.

* * *

Apres avoir réalisé ce qu'il voulait vraiment Stephen se décida à faire un aller retour Vancouver/Los Angeles. Il avait prit sa décision et ne pouvait pas attendre avant d'en parler avec sa femme, il voulait enfin mettre un terme à plusieurs mois de conflits. Cassandra ne savait pas qu'il venait et il était certain qu'elle serait surprise de le voir. Quand il arriva devant chez lui un grand stress prit possession de lui, dans quelques heures sa vie serait totalement différente et chamboulée.

Il entra et surprit sa femme et sa fille dans le salon entrain de jouer, quand Mavi le vit elle cria de joie et lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'enlaça et la serra très fort, il l'aimait de tout son coeur et la décision qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre était pour elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que...Commença Cassandra.

\- Oui je sais...je...je voulais qu'on parle. C'est important. Commença-t-il. Tu veux bien confier la petite à la baby sitter...je voudrais te parler seul.

Un peu nerveuse Cassandra fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient seuls. Il se retourna vers Cassandra et la regarda un long moment avant de commencer à parler. Il pouvait voir qu'elle inquiète et un peu perdue.

\- Cass...Il baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur ses hanches cherchant la meilleure façon de ne pas la blesser. J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'ai échoué...je suis amoureux d'Emily et je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça, tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui soit la pour toi et pas moi qui reste alors que j'aime une autre femme...je suis désolé...je veux divorcer. Finit-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'au début.

Cassandra c'était laissé tombé sur le canapé sous le poids du choc. Ce moment qu'elle redoutait tant depuis des mois était enfin la. Il la quittait...il la quittait pour une gamine ! Elle était en colère, plus que ça elle était en rage.

\- Quoi?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu me quittes ? Tu NOUS quittes pour une gamine ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Hurla-t-elle. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! J'ai tout quitté pour toi, j'ai arrêter de travailler pour te suivre et élever notre fille. Je t'ai soutenue quand tu pensais que tu ne percerais jamais dans l'acting ! C'est moi qui était là pas elle ! S'epoumona-t-elle.

Stephen écoutait sans rien dire, il laissait sa colère se déverser sur lui. Il méritait les paroles dures qu'elle lui disait. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit en la trompant avec Emily mais il savait aussi que son mariage était loin d'être idyllique et que rien n'excusait son comportement mais sa femme aussi avait jouer son rôle.

\- Tu m'as suivi ? Et ou ? À Vancouver ?! Tu n'as jamais voulu t'installer la bas ! Pourtant dieu sait que je t'ai supplier de le faire ! Alors je sais bien que j'ai mal agit mais toi...toi tu m'as abandonné, tu as abandonné notre mariage ! Alors je ne suis pas le seul responsable ! Hurla-t-il à son tour.

\- Avoue que ça t'arrangerait bien ! Tu pouvais voir ta petite blonde quand tu voulais ! De toute façon cela dure depuis des années entre vous, même quand j'étais enceinte de notre fille tu étais déjà complètement fou amoureux d'elle ! Comment voulais tu qu'après ça je puisse encore croire en nous ?!

\- C'est peut être vrai Cass, mais Emily m'a repoussée à maintes reprises et j'ai mis des mois à comprendre que je l'aimais comme un fou. Quand Mavi est née on avait une chance...une vraie chance de sauver notre mariage, j'étais prêt à le faire mais pas toi...tu as baissé les bras et moi je me suis tourné vers Emily. On est tout les deux responsables dans cet échec.

Après les cris le silence avait prit place dans le salon. L'un et l'autre ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire. Après un moment à tourner en rond Stephen se décida à parler.

\- Je vais préparer mes affaires et les faire expédier à Vancouver. Je repart demain, j'ai prit rendez-vous avec un avocat pour la procédure. J'espère qu'on...

\- Pourra s'entendre ? Tu rêves ! Je vais te faire vivre un enfer Stephen ! Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce laissant un Stephen perplexe mais surtout soulagé de sa décision. Il prit la direction de leur chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires. Cela était difficile mais nécessaire. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à aller voir l'amour de sa vie en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Voilà quelques jours qu'Emily avait apprit sa grossesse. À part son meilleur ami, personne d'autre n'était au courant. Colton la pressait de le dire à Stephen car ce genre de secret était vite éventé surtout qu'elle était sujette comme beaucoup de femmes enceintes aux nausées matinales et que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à mettre un doigt sur son état.

Tout en réfléchissant elle se heurta à quelqu'un dans le couloir, elle s'excusa et releva la tête quand elle reconnue cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Désolé, ça va ?

\- Oui, pardon je ne regardais pas...Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Stephen et y décela une étincelle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Stephen en la regardant intensément. Emily je...je voudrais te parler, tu aurais un moment aujourd'hui ?

Elle était surprise de son ton, il était très doux et ne semblait absolument pas sur de lui.

\- Oh...ok...oui bien sûr...je...je tourne dans cinq minutes mais ensuite je suis libre jusque fin de journée. On se retrouve chez toi après ma scène si tu veux ? Elle réussit à finir sa phrase sans bafouiller ce qui en soit était un miracle tellement elle était surprise et troublée.

\- Ok on se voit tout à l'heure alors. Il commença à partir et se retourna un instant. Merci Emily.

Il se retourna pour partir et elle le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Peut être voulait-il s'excuser de son attitude de ses derniers mois, en tout cas cette discussion s'annonçait compliquée, c'était le moment de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle continua son chemin en pensant à son bébé. Malgré toute cette situation elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse.

* * *

Il était nerveux comme jamais, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait se passer et comment elle allait réagir. Il espérait bien sûr qu'elle lui saute au cou et lui dise qu'elle l'aime encore mais il n'était vraiment pas sur de lui. Elle avait l'air heureuse depuis quelques jours. Il avait remarqué une espèce de joie sur son visage et un éclat dans son regard, un éclat comme...comme quand ils étaient ensemble. Il espérait que cet éclat soit pour lui maintenant qu'il était prêt à avancer avec elle et non pour ce français qu'il détestait. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu traîné dans le coin. Serait-il possible qu'il soit repartit pour la France ? Un coup frappé à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Emily, elle avait l'air aussi nerveuse que lui.

\- Salut, lui dit-elle timidement.

Il lui répondit et se décala légèrement pour la laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Sans rien se dire ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où elle se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac. Elle se retourna vers lui inquiète de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle le vit aussi nerveux qu'elle, cherchant son courage pour amorcer la discussion.

\- Avant tout je...je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de ses derniers temps. J'ai été odieux avec toi et...tu ne méritais pas que je traite de la sorte, je...je suis désolé...mais te voir avec...lui me...m'a fait perdre la tête. Je t'ai blessée et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mon comportement.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement et était soulagée. Elle avait espérée ses excuses en venant ici et c'était chose faite. Elle le voyait nerveux de sa réaction, il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et osait à peine la regarder. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de lui répondre.

\- Stephen, tu m'as vraiment blessée durant ses derniers mois. Tu as fais et dis des choses que je ne te pensais pas capable de dire ou de faire. Je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Cet homme qui me blessait n'était pas celui que j'avais connu et aimé, il en était même très loin...mais je comprends...tu étais toi aussi blessé de mon comportement et de ma relation. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner car moi aussi je t'ai fait souffrir...je pense que les compteurs sont à zéro. On pourrait oublier ces deux derniers mois et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Lui demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- Oui ! Ok. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. On oublie tout.

Ils se regardèrent un moment se perdant dans le regard de l'autre comme souvent. Un sourire naquit sur chacun de leur visage, heureux de s'être enfin expliqués.

\- Au fait je ne t'ai rien proposé à boire, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Stephen rompant leur contact visuel.

\- Non merci. Répondit la jolie blonde. Ça va.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et décida de poursuivre ce qu'il avait lui dire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir uniquement que pour te présenter mes excuses. Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter. Il la regardait ne sachant pas trop comment présenter les choses. Tu as eu raison de me repousser. Lui dit-il. Même si sur le coup je n'ai pas comprit et que j'étais furieux, j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement je ne faisais pas les choses pour les bonnes raisons, ma sœur m'a dit la même chose que toi. J'avais tellement peur de te voir partir avec un autre que j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te retenir. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais...J'ai quitté Cassandra et la procédure de divorce est en route. Voilà c'était sortit et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Seulement elle ne réagissait pas et son silence l'inquiétait. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur ses bras croisés. Emily ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

Elle posa son regard perdu sur lui en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Oui j'ai compris, tu as quitté ta femme et tu as demandé le divorce...je suis simplement surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tellement soudain...Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et perdit une nouvelle fois son regard au loin.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est une décision que j'aurais dû prendre il y a longtemps. Si je l'avais prise avant Noël comme prévu je ne t'aurais pas perdue et on serait ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Emily je t'aime. Lui dit-il en s'étant rapproché d'elle, crois tu que...

\- Julien est rentré en France il y a quelques jours. Le coupa-t-elle. Notre relation ne rimait à rien, j'avais réalisé depuis un moment qu'il n'était pas ce que je voulais et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Je t'aime Stephen. Lui avoua-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je t'aime...

Il essuya ses joues mouillées et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de la rapprocher encore de lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un baiser des plus tendres et des plus sincères. Dans ce baiser chacun pouvait comprendre et ressentir ce que l'autre représentait. Doucement leurs langues se trouvèrent et se mélangèrent dans un élan de passion et de tendresse. Il abandonna sa nuque pour passer ses bras dans son dos et la serrer fort contre lui. Doucement Emily cassa le baiser, elle devait lui dire la vérité avant d'aller trop loin.

\- Stephen, je ne t'ai pas tout dit...Elle marqua une pause. Que Julien soit rentré en France ou pas n'aurait rien changé. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, je n'aurais jamais dû être avec lui d'ailleurs, c'était une erreur. Fit-elle avec un air désolé en le regardant. Mais bon la je m'égare. Dit-elle nerveuse. Je...je suis enceinte. Voilà la bombe était lâchée.

Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui cacher mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

\- Quoi ?! Tu...tu es enceinte !? Mais...

\- Il n'est pas de lui ! Lui répondit-elle vite afin qu'il comprenne. Ce bébé est le tien...le notre. Finit-elle tendrement.

Il la regarda choqué. Son bébé ? Vraiment ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Vraiment sur ? Parce que peut être que...elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Et lui dit en souriant.

\- Oui je suis sûre, tu es le seul à m'avoir touchée depuis des mois Stephen. Tu es le père de ce bébé. Elle avait prit ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre encore plat.

Il restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout s'enchaînait tellement vite. Il lui fallait deux secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Emily par contre interprétait mal ce silence elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas de ce bébé, qu'il arrivait trop tôt dans leur vie, elle sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant que peut-être il ne voudrait plus d'elle.

\- Stephen je ne veux rien t'imposer...je...j'aurais ce bébé toute seule, je ne te demanderais rien...je te laisse même reprendre ta vie sans ri...Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Il se recula légèrement et la regarda intensément.

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne avec notre bébé. Je t'aime, je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis surpris mais je suis aussi tellement heureux mon ange. Il colla son front au sien. J'ai cru te perdre tellement de fois que je pense que ce bébé est un signe du destin pour nous faire comprendre que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble.

Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait, son coeur se gonflait à chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait tellement rêver de ça quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, mais cela lui semblait tellement irréalisable...Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas mon amour, à partir de maintenant c'est que du bonheur, je te le promets. Elle acquiesça et se laissa emporter dans un nouveau baiser. Il l'entraîna doucement vers la chambre où il s'évertua lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Ils étaient enlacés dans le lit, Stephen avait sa tête posée sur le ventre encore plat d'Emily et elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ils se racontaient leurs dernières semaines loin de l'autre, à quel point cela avait été dur. Stephen lui raconta comment il avait vécu sa relation avec "ce français ", comme il disait toujours. Il avait été profondément blessé de voir qu'elle était passé à autre chose, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait choisit sa famille. Alors la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé était la colère. Il s'excusa une fois de plus envers elle.

Emily lui assura qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas même si à certains moments elle lui aurait bien tordu le cou, tellement ses paroles et ses actes lui avaient fait du mal. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la douleur qui parlait et elle comprenait car elle aussi ressentait ça quand elle pensait à Stephen et Cassandra.

\- Tu es vraiment sur de toi ? Lui demanda Emily d'une voix grave. On est plus tout seuls Stephen, moi je pourrais gérer si entre nous ça...mais notre bébé...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour arrêter son débit de paroles.

\- Emily...je sais que je t'ai déjà dit ça à maintes reprises, mais oui je suis sur de moi. Je comprends que tu puisses douter mais je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant c'est toi, moi et notre bébé. Il n'y a que ça qui compte à mes yeux. Je vous aime tellement tout les deux. Il embrassa tendrement son ventre plat et lui lança un regard amoureux qui la fit fondre.

\- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment tout en continuant de poser des baisers sur son ventre

\- Une dizaine de jours...je ne savais pas comment te le dire...Son regard se reporta sur elle car il avait sentit une faiblesse dans sa voix, il la vit les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Hey, mon ange qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Rien...c'est juste les hormones...je suis tellement heureuse Stephen. Je ne pensais pas vivre ça un jour avec toi alors la je...c'est un trop plein d'émotion c'est tout. Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle ne se penchant légèrement afin de l'embrasser.

\- Ok, tu...tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Emily ne te vexe pas mais il y'a encore quelques mois tu ne savais pas si un jour tu voudrais des enfants et la tu te retrouves enceinte sans avoir rien demander alors peut être que...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Le coupa-t-elle. Mais j'avais tord. À l'instant où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte j'ai su que j'aimais déjà ce bébé...et peu importe que tu en voulais ou pas, moi je le voulais. Je suis prête pour avoir notre bébé Stephen n'en doute jamais...je m'attendais à devoir le faire seule mais tu es là avec moi alors ça ira bien.

Il la regarda intensément et lui déclara d'une voix émue.

\- Je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant on va être heureux... Jamais, plus jamais on ne sera séparés. Je veux t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites Em. Seulement...mon divorce risque de ne pas être facile. Cassandra va me faire vivre un enfer et tu vas être prise pour cible par les journaux, tu sais comment ils sont, et je ne veux pas que se soit une source de stress supplémentaire pour toi ou le bébé et...

\- Stephen. Tout ira bien. Le rassura-t-elle. Ca ne va pas être simple, c'est sur, mais affrontera ça ensemble. Alors on se détends et on profite de ce que l'on a.

\- Ok. Finit-il par lui dire après l'avoir regarder un moment. Si tu savais comme je t'aime là tout de suite.

\- Et si tu me le prouvais ? Lui dit-elle d'un souffle à son oreille.

Il ne se fit pas prier et commença sa douce torture. Ils ne quittèrent pas le lit ce jour là. Ils étaient heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

 **Bon, il était pas mieux celui là ?**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas vous dire quand précisément, mais certainement avant Mercredi je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance, il faut donc que je travaille sur la suite.**

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

 **N'oubliez pas une review est toujours appréciée et fait plaisir.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais d'abord je remercie Olicity-love, Pauline et les guests qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette fiction avec un chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient réconciliés et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Ils étaient enfin heureux et complets comme aimait souvent le dire Emily. Ils avaient décidés d'annoncer à la production leur relation ainsi que le divorce de Stephen et enfin la grossesse de la jeune femme. C'était beaucoup d'un coup, mais quitte à créer la surprise autant tout annoncer en une fois. De toute façon son ventre n'allait pas tarder à grossir et elle ne pourrait pas cacher son état encore longtemps.

Hier ils avaient été passés la première visite chez le gynécologue et étaient sortis rassurés, tout se passait bien, autant pour le bébé que pour elle. Le médecin lui avait cependant conseillé de freiner ses activités et de faire attention au stress car il avait trouvé sa tension un peu élevée, mais rien de bien méchant.

Finalement la réunion avec la production c'était plutôt bien passée. Une fois la surprise passée, ils les félicitèrent de l'arrivée du bébé et Wendy avoua même à Emily qu'il était temps qu'ils se décident à vivre leur histoire. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Emily était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que les personnes autour d'eux voyaient ce que eux avaient encore du mal à expliquer. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur le personnage d'Emily, fallait-il intégrer ou non sa grossesse ? La jeune femme leur expliqua les conseils du médecin et la décision fut prise de ne pas intégrer sa grossesse et de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour se reposer et de ne pas trop en faire.

* * *

Emily s'était retrouvée seule toute la journée, Stephen était parti la veille pour Los Angeles afin de rencontrer son avocat pour le divorce. Il était un peu tendu car c'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver devant Cassandra depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé son intention de divorcer. Elle était inquiète pour lui et elle espérait de tout coeur que malgré sa colère et son ressentiment Cassandra serait conciliante sur le droit de garde.

Elle avait passé toute la journée sur internet à regarder des chambres et des poussettes et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était un peu perdue face à toute cette palette d'articles. Elle décida de faire une pause et de se détendre. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, c'était Stephen. Sans attendre elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Bien qu'un peu surprit il la serra fort contre lui en lui murmurant dans le creux de son cou qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manquée, il en profita pour lui déposer quelques baisers brûlants le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre le court de ses pensées.

\- Plus tard mon ange. Souffla-t-il à son oreille. Pour l'instant il n'y a que toi qui compte. Je meurt d'envie de prendre une douche...tu m'accompagnes ? lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- J'allais prendre un bain alors une douche me conviens aussi...surtout avec toi. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon coeur. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stephen pour la porter telle une mariée jusqu'à la salle de bains ou il la déposa délicatement sur le plan de travail et commença à la déshabiller doucement, tout en la regardant intensément.

\- Tu es magnifique Emily. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle était complètement nue devant lui.

Elle rougit un peu comme toujours quand il lui faisait un tel compliment. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller à son tour et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'ai pris du poids et ma poitrine à doublée de volume...

\- Moi je te trouves parfaite...la grossesse te va bien. Lui dit-il en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser le long de son cou. Viens par la. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sous la douche qu'il avait allumée un peu avant pour avoir la bonne température.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude Emily prit les choses en main. Elle commença par déposer une noisette de gel douche dans sa main et commença doucement à savonner son torse sculpté, elle dessina ses muscles et lentement passa derrière son dos afin de le savonner également. Doucement ses mains descendirent sur ses fesses pour atterrir sur sa taille ou elles trouvèrent un peu plus bas son désir pour elle.

Stephen était au supplice sous les caresses d'Emily, quand ses mains passèrent sur ses fesses il bascula la tête en arrière tellement la sensation lui faisait un bien fou, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle prit son sexe entre ses mains. À ce geste une montée de désir prit possession de son corps et un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Emily repassait devant lui et chercha son regard pour y encrer le sien. Elle reprit sa douce torture et commença de léger va et viens sur son membre durcit. Sous l'effet de cet assaut il se reposa contre le mur sentant ses jambes tremblantes. Emily le remarqua et rigola légèrement.

\- Ben alors, c'est si bon que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il ne répondit rien ses paroles se perdant dans son souffle, il hocha simplement la tête en la regardant amoureusement. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu...A ces mots elle se mit à genoux devant lui et sans prévenir mit son sexe dans sa bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge sous l'effet que cela lui procurait. Elle commença alors de légers mouvements et de petits coups de langues.

Quand il l'a vit se mettre à genoux Stephen comprit de suite ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de plaisir. Le simple fait que sa bouche entoure son membre lui suffisait, mais quand elle commença à le lécher, son plaisir augmenta et instinctivement il posa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de la guider. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de plaisir qu'en cet instant. Emily continuait ses caresses et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, doucement il la fit se reculer.

\- Si tu continues comme ça ne va pas durer longtemps mon ange. Il lui sourit et la fit se redresser, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête.

Elle se colla à lui le plus possible et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Tout à coup son envie se fit plus forte, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, le sentir en elle. Par un geste habile elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle voulait mais il ne semblait pas pressé de la satisfaire.

\- Stephen je t'en prit. Lui dit-elle d'une plaintive. Fais moi l'amour.

Il la regarda surprit, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ça. D'habitude elle était moins pressée et adorait quand il la faisait languir. Elle le comprit d'un regard.

\- Je ne rêve que de ça depuis que tu es partit...ces hormones vont me rendre dingue. Lui dit-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Dans ce cas...Il la souleva délicatement pour la coller contre le mur de la douche, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche qu'il couvrit en l'embrassant. Il commença à bouger de plus en vite ayant comprit son envie. Tout n'était que gémissements et soupirs. Quand elle sentit venir le moment elle cria son prénom pour qu'il continue. L'entendre gémir ainsi lui donnait encore plus de force et d'envie et ses va et viens étaient de plus en plus pressés et rapides. Quand il sentit la délivrance proche il donna un dernier coup un plus puissant et il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils crièrent le prénom de l'autre.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits doucement tellement ce moment avait été intense. Délicatement il la posa et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se sourirent et finirent de se laver avant de sortir de la douche. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit enlacés. Emily se décida à lui parler.

\- Alors c'était si terrible que ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant délicatement une main.

À son geste il la regarda et souffla d'exaspération au souvenir de son rendez-vous avec son avocat et sa femme. Toute cette haine qu'elle avait déversé sur lui et sur Emily...il ne la reconnaissait plus, il savait qu'il était fautif dans l'histoire mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait comme ça.

\- Pire ! Finit-il par lui répondre. Elle a passé son temps à déverser sa haine sur moi... et sur..toi. Elle veux tout me prendre, même cet appart alors qu'elle le déteste, juste parce que je veux le garder et le plus beau elle veux la garde exclusive de Mavi ! Il se leva tellement exaspéré. Jamais je ne lui laisserais ma fille ! C'est impossible...comment je vais faire...je...je ne peux pas vivre sans la voir. Il posa son regard sur sa partenaire et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. À ce spectacle Emily se leva et le rejoignit pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée mon coeur. Mais tu connais Cassandra elle va revenir sur ses positions...elle est blessée tu t'es tourné vers une autre femme sa réaction est normale...mais tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de votre fille elle prends toujours la bonne décision...Il hocha la tête et se décolla légèrement d'elle.

\- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi et de me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et elle reprit la parole.

\- Mais...si tu veux tout arrêter et essayer de sauver ton mariage je comprendrais. Dit-elle d'une petite voix pleine d'émotion.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je..je ne veux pas ! Emily pourquoi penses-tu un truc pareil ? Je t'aime et tu es enceinte de notre bébé, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Je ne veux rien t'imposer Stephen ! Tu n'as pas choisit d'avoir cet enfant, tu as fait avec, quand tu es revenu vers moi tu ne savais pas...Il la coupa d'un baiser.

\- Mon ange, tu ne m'imposes rien, avec ou sans enfant je serais quand même là avec toi. Emily, j'ai eu un aperçu de la vie sans toi ces derniers mois et...je ne veux pas d'une vie ou tu n'es pas. C'est trop dur...je trouverais un nouvel équilibre avec ma fille et je vais essayer de donner à Cassandra ce qu'elle veux dans la limite du raisonnable c'est tout...mais il est hors de question que je te quitte...comment peux tu penser un truc pareil ?

\- Je suis désolée, je suis un peu perdue en ce moment et je suis fatiguée et je ne veux que ton bonheur alors...Il la coupa à nouveau d'un baiser.

\- Écoute la fin de saison approche et bientôt on ne pensera qu'à se reposer. En attendant essaie de te ménager un peu et évite ce genre de pensée. Je t'aime, mon bonheur c'est toi et je ne te quitterais pas alors détends toi. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le médecin...pas de stress. Lui dit-il très sérieusement.

Elle acquiesça et se détendit instantanément dans ses bras. Ils se recouchèrent et tombèrent tout les deux endormi.

* * *

Emily était un peu plus détendue depuis sa conversation avec Stephen, cependant elle était toujours fatiguée et cela l'inquiétait un peu mais le médecin lui avait certifié que c'était normal durant les premiers mois de la grossesse et que cela devrait aller un peu mieux d'ici quelques temps. Elle en était déjà à presque quatre mois et elle avait hâte que cette fatigue cesse. Son ventre commençait sérieusement à pointer et elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle portait afin que les journalistes ne découvrent sa grossesse.

D'un commun accord ils s'étaient entendus pour ne l'annoncer qu'après la reprise du tournage et bien sûr après l'annonce du divorce de Stephen. Malgré toutes ces contraintes elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne pensait l'être un jour, être en couple avec Stephen avait comblé une partie d'elle même qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir combler, tout comme son bébé surprise. Si elle avait douté un jour de ses capacités à être mère depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte elle n'en doutait plus un instant. Elle voulait ce bébé encore plus que n'importe quoi dans la vie.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda Stephen en entrant dans le salon. Notre vol est dans une heure.

\- Oui je suis prête. Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée que je t'accompagne ? Lui demanda-t-elle en encerclant sa taille. Je veux dire si Cassandra apprends que je suis à Los Angeles avec toi et avec ta fille, elle risque de mal le prendre.

\- Mon ange, il passa ses bras dans son dos, il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y habitue. Tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant et quand Mavi viendra nous voir à Vancouver tu seras là aussi, alors oui je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Mais si maintenant tu ne veux plus venir rien...

\- Non ! Je suis contente de venir et puis tu me manques trop quand tu n'es pas la. Aller allons y on va rater notre vol sinon. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et ils quittèrent l'appartement de Stephen pour quelques jours en Californie.

Ils étaient arrivés la veille et aujourd'hui Stephen avait de nouveau rendez-vous avec son avocat et Cassandra pour mettre au point le droit de visite. Il était stressé et pensait au dernier entretien qu'ils avaient eu et espérait que celui ci se passerai mieux.

\- Tout va bien se passer Stephen. Détends toi. Je pense que Cassandra aura comprit que tu as le droit de voir ta fille, son avocat lui aura bien expliqué que c'est dans son intérêt. Lui dit Emily confiante.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai mon ange. Tu passes toujours la journée avec Colton ?

\- Oui ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je suis impatiente. On se retrouve quand tu as finit ?

\- Oui bien sûr pour déjeuner, on aura finit normalement. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Soit prudente mon ange. Lui recommanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre. Je t'aime.

\- Oui. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et elle le regarda partir avec une légère inquiétude.

* * *

Comme Stephen s'y était attendu son entretien avait été un vrai calvaire, mais il avait réussit à obtenir gain de cause pour sa fille, c'était le principal, le reste il s'en moquait même si cela voulait dire tout vendre. Il sortit de la salle de réunion et attendit son ex femme afin de lui annoncer la grossesse d'Emily. Il aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de lui dire mais étant donné que Mavi allait passer énormément de temps avec eux dans les prochaines semaines, il préférait lui annoncer de vive voix plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne de la bouche de leur fille.

\- Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un bébé ? Tu vas vraiment avoir un enfant avec cette gamine !? Lui dit-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Écoute je voulais te l'annoncer moi même. Lui répondit-il ne relevant pas ses sarcasmes. C'est tout, je n'ai pas besoin de ta méchanceté. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle lui balança.

\- Tu lui diras qu'elle n'arrivera pas à te retenir avec un enfant ! Tu finiras par la quitter aussi...comme moi ! Il s'arrêta dans son élan, elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- Tu crois réellement que notre fille est arrivée par accident ? J'ai fait exprès de tomber enceinte...pour te retenir...j'étais paniquée à l'idée que tu me quittes pour elle. Mais même Mavi n'a pas réussit à te retenir auprès de moi.

\- Quoi ? Il était bouleversé de cette révélation. Tout son mariage était basé sur des mensonges et de la manipulation depuis le début. Mais tu m'as dit que...

\- Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je t'ai mentit. J'avais arrêter la pilule pour tomber enceinte même si je savais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant tout de suite. J'étais terrifiée que tu me laisses et je me disais qu'avec un bébé tu ne partirais pas...mais j'ai eu tort. Alors qui te dit que tu ne t'es pas fait piégé une fois de plus ? Lui dit-elle sachant très bien que connaissant Stephen cette information allait le déstabiliser.

Il releva la tête d'un coup vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était en rage contre elle. En rage pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais aussi pour insinuer qu'Emily était comme elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est réellement un accident cette fois. Elle n'est pas comme toi ! Dit-il d'un ton dur. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son avocat.

* * *

Il était rentré directement à l'hôtel après son rendez-vous. Il voulait être seul pour réfléchir à ce que Cassandra lui avait dit. Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle, il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant tous les signes étaient là maintenant qu'il réfléchissait un peu. Sa jalousie maladive envers Emily, son manque de confiance en lui et soudainement cette grossesse alors qu'ils étaient d'accord pour attendre. Il aurait dû le voir mais il était trop absorbé par son travail et à se débattre avec ses sentiments pour sa partenaire.

Il se servit une bière et se posa sur le canapé. Les paroles de son ex femme lui revenait sans arrêt "qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas fait la même chose ". Non il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Son Emily n'était pas comme ça. Mais il devait bien avouer que sa grossesse était soudaine elle aussi il était donc légitime qu'il se pose la question. Il essayait de toute ses forces de ne pas donner de crédit à ces paroles mais son esprit commençait à douter.

* * *

Emily avait passé un bon moment avec Colton, elle était un peu inquiète car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Stephen depuis ce matin. Il ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui dire qu'il ne déjeunerait pas avec eux mais elle c'était dit que l'entretien c'était éternisé et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la prévenir. Elle se décida donc à rentrer, elle était un peu fatiguée et rêvait de pouvoir de s'allonger et de dormir un peu. Elle rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel et le trouva sur le canapé les yeux dans le vague et complètement sonné. Elle s'approcha doucement et se mit à sa hauteur inquiète.

\- Stephen. L'appela-t-elle. Stephen qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est...c'est la garde de Mavi ? Vous n'avez pas réussit à vous entendre ?

Le son de sa voix le sortit de sa léthargie. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et elle pu voir ses yeux rougis et injectés de sang.

\- Tu...tu as bu ? Lui dit-elle en se relevant un peu trop vite.

\- Oui. Fut ça seule réponse. J'ai bu...je...Il leva de nouveau son regard vers elle et elle vit des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux. Elle pu y lire un désespoir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle se positionna sur le canapé à ses côtés et lui serra ses mains.

\- Raconte moi...Osa-t-elle.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ! On était d'accord sur tout ce qui je dois dire m'a beaucoup étonné ! Répondit-il d'une voix cinglante.

\- Dans ce cas qu'est ce qui te mets dans cet état.

\- Ma fem...ex femme pardon, m'a dit qu'en fait ma fille n'était pas arrivée par hasard comme elle me l'a toujours fait croire. Elle a fait exprès de tomber enceinte parce qu'elle avait peur que je la quitte pour toi...ce qui finalement est arrivé. Finit-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Lui dit-elle en lui frottant le dos.

\- Elle m'a menti tout ce temps, elle m'a manipulé pour que je reste avec elle alors que moi c'est toi que je voulais, elle m'a emprisonné dans un mariage qui n'avait aucun sens. Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Elle ne mérite même pas d'avoir sa fille. Finit-il en hurlant.

\- Stephen calme toi. Lui doucement Emily. Tu dit ça sous le coup de la colère mais tu sais très bien que Cassandra aime sa fille malgré la façon dont...

\- Que je me calme !? Cria-t-il. Quand je t'ai quitté avant Noël c'était pour essayer de sauver mon mariage mais en fait il n'y avait rien à sauver. Elle nous a privé de pleins de moments Emily ! Comment peux tu être compatissante ?! Dit-il très énervé.

\- Parce qu'elle était apeurée, elle venait de se marier et elle voyait son mari tomber amoureux d'une autre femme ! Même si ce qu'elle a fait est inacceptable, je...je peux la comprendre...on fait parfois des choses folles par amour. Tu le verrais si tu te calmais. Essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

Il se leva du canapé brusquement et se figea devant elle en lui demandant d'un ton sans appel.

\- Pourquoi tu la défends ?

\- Je...je ne la défends pas ! Loin de là...mais j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle a fait un truc pareil.

\- Non ! Tu la défends ! Parce que peut être que toi aussi...

Elle voyait où il voulait en venir et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Arrête tout de suite Stephen ! Arrête avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter...

\- Regretter quoi ? De dire que toi aussi tu m'as peut être piégé ? C'est vrai après tout, tout est arrivé si vite...

\- Arrête Stephen ! Le prévint-elle une nouvelle fois

\- Et puis qui sait je ne suis peut être même pas le père de ton bébé ! C'est vrai tu étais avec ce français pendant quoi...deux mois ? Et puis paf d'un coup on passe une nuit ensemble et tu tombes enceinte ! Lui dit-il d'un ton ironique. C'est vrai on sait tout les deux que tu ne dit jamais non !

Il ne sentit pas le coup venir. Une violente gifle lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté. La main d'Emily marquée sur sa joue. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et s'en voulu immédiatement car il n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Emily pardon. Je...je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. Il essaya de la retenir par le bras la voyant partir. Non ne part pas je t'en pris...

\- Lâche moi ! Tu me fait mal Stephen ! Lui dit-elle furieuse. Il la lâcha et la regarda partir s'en voulant d'avoir laissé Cassandra une fois de plus gâcher sa vie.

* * *

Colton essayait comme il pouvait de consoler sa meilleure amie. Elle était arrivée chez lui il y a un moment déjà en pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il lui avait fallut un moment avant de pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Il était en colère contre Stephen, comment avait-il pu lui dire des horreurs pareils ? Finalement épuisée d'avoir pleuré Emily s'endormit sur le canapé. Il la couvrit et se déplaça sur le fauteuil voisin afin de la surveiller. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha en soupirant.

\- Je t'en prit dit moi qu'elle est avec toi et qu'elle va bien. Lui demanda Stephen à l'autre bout du fil. Il était très inquiet, Colton le sentait à sa voix. Il prit une inspiration et lui répondit.

\- Oui elle est ici et non elle ne va pas bien ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit !? T'es malade ou quoi !? Dans son état...

\- Oui je sais j'ai déconné ! Laisse moi lui parler s'il te plait...j'essaie de l'appeler mais...

\- Non c'est hors de question pas maintenant, elle dort de toute façon. Laisse lui du temps.

\- Ok. dit il déçu. Le...le bébé va bien ? Osa-t-il demander doucement.

\- Oui ils vont bien tout les deux.

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur Emily qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

Emily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard complètement désorienté et perdue. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire sa dispute avec Stephen, son arrivée chez son ami, ses pleurs...d'instinct elle toucha son ventre pour se rassurer son bébé était toujours là. Elle tourna la tête et vit Colton.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit-elle. Tu es resté là à me veiller ?

\- Bonjour, oui je n'ai pas bougé. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Pas bien du tout. Lui répondit-elle après un moment la voix tremblante. Je ne sais pas quoi penser...

\- Emily tu sais comme moi que Stephen ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit. Il était en colère et blessé et en plus il avait bu...je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses mais laisse lui au moins une chance de s'expliquer. Tu verras après ce que tu veux faire mais n'oublie pas que tu portes son enfant et ne laisse pas son ex femme tout gâcher entre vous...

\- Tu crois que je dois lui pardonner ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...simplement ne prends pas de décision hâtive. Stephen est un impulsif, je suis persuadé qu'à l'instant où il t'a dit ces horreurs il les a regretté. Tu le connais," j'agis et je réfléchis ensuite"...même si il a été trop loin tu devrais le laisser t'expliquer...Lui répondit Colton calmement.

\- Ok tu as certainement raison. Lui répondit-elle après un moment. Mais pour l'instant je rêve d'une douche et d'un petit déjeuner. Ensuite je rentre.

\- Très bien file sous la douche, je m'occupe du reste.

Emily se leva du canapé et en se redressant une violente douleur dans le ventre la fit se plier en deux. Elle poussa un cri de douleur qui alerta son meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda Colton affolé.

\- J'ai...j'ai mal, affreusement mal...il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. Tout de suite. Hurla-t-elle.

Le trajet lui avait semblé sans fin. Une fois arrivée elle fut pris en charge de suite par le personnel soignant qui lui avait fait tout un tas d'examen. Le médecin apparu quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Bonjour Emily, comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Bonjour docteur, pas très bien pour être honnête même si je n'ai plus mal. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec mon bébé ?

\- Emily. Il prit place sur le lit à côté d'elle. Vous avez fait une fausse couche il va falloir vous opérer pour enlever le fœtus. Je suis désolé, les infirmières vont vous préparer pour l'intervention. Sur ces paroles il sortit de la chambre.

Elle était dans un état second. Elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son bébé était mort dans son ventre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle avait perdu son enfant. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et elle fut ramener à la réalité par la voix de Colton qui l'appelait.

\- Mon bébé est mort Colton...il est mort. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras.

Il était tellement sonné qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire à part la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Il était triste pour ses amis car il savait que ce bébé représentait beaucoup pour eux. A ce moment là il pensa à Stephen, il devait l'appeler.

\- Em, je suis tellement désolé. Je vais appeler Stephen, je reviens. Lui dit-il doucement, mais avant qu'il est pu bouger elle le retint.

\- Non, je...je ne veux pas le voir. Pas maintenant. Pleura-t-elle.

\- Em. Souffla-t-il. Il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, il en a le droit et même si en ce moment tu lui en veux tu as besoin de lui. Elle hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord.

* * *

Stephen n'avait pas dormi de la nuit bien trop contrarié par sa dispute avec Emily. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu lui dire ces choses blessantes ? Comment il avait pu laisser son ex femme le manipuler de la sorte ? Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir cette fois. Il avait essayer de l'appeler mais à chaque fois il était tombé sur sa boîte vocale. Il n'était pas étonné lui aurait fait la même chose. Il avait été soulagé de savoir qu'elle était chez leur ami pour la nuit. Il sortait de la douche bien décidé à se rendre chez Colton afin de parler avec sa petite amie. Il fallait crever l'abcès et sans tarder. Il était prêt à partir quand son téléphone sonna, justement c'était Colton.

\- Salut Colton, justement j'allais...quoi ?! J'arrive tout de suite. Il raccrocha en vitesse et se précipita vers sa voiture.

Il déboula dans l'hôpital comme un fou cherchant partout quand il aperçu Colton au loin. Il courra vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment va t elle ? Le bébé ? Demanda-t-il tout essoufflé.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est là dans cette chambre. Dépêche toi d'aller la voir avant qu'il l'emmène. Répondit Colton en lui indiquant la chambre.

\- Qu'ils l'emmènent ?! Mais où ça ? Dit-il en étant surprit.

\- Au bloc ils doivent l'opérer...pour enlever le fœtus...je suis désolé Stephen. Va la voir, elle a besoin de toi.

\- Quoi ? Au bloc ? Le...notre bébé est... Il ne peut finir sa phrase que des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues. Non, non pas ça...Dit-il tout bas.

\- Stephen. Lui dit Colton en s'approchant. Va la voir.

Il hocha la tête, essuya les larmes de son visage et s'avança doucement vers la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa sur la poignée. Quand il entra dans la chambre il la vit prostrée sur le lit les yeux dans le vague, rougis par ses pleurs. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et pleura.

\- Mon bébé est mort. Dit-elle en sanglotant.

\- Je sais mon ange. Répondit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, se posa sur le lit et osa la serrer contre lui. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle se laissa même aller à pleurer de plus belle et à s'accrocher à lui. Il en faisait de même. Ils avaient tout les deux perdus leur bébé. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les infirmiers viennent la chercher pour la descendre au bloc. Ils n'avaient échangés aucune paroles. Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin, pour quoi dire de toute façon ? Stephen accompagna Emily jusqu'à la limite en lui disant qu'il serait là à son réveil.

* * *

L'attente lui avait semblé interminable jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Comment tout cela avait il pu arriver ? Hier encore avant son rdv ils étaient heureux, allaient fonder une famille et puis d'un coup tout s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mériter une telle punition ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le retour d'Emily. Le médecin lui signala que tout c'était bien passé et qu'il passerait les voir une fois Emily réveillée.

Elle eue du mal à ouvrir les yeux. En fait elle ne voulait pas car cela voulait dire qu'elle se souvenait de pourquoi elle était là et ça la faisait souffrir. Elle les ouvrit quand même et tomba sur un regard bleu qui la scrutait. Il était remplit de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien. Stephen lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche pour lui déposer un baiser.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Vide...Lui répondit-elle après un moment. Je me sens vide Stephen...

\- Mon ange je...je suis tellement désolé. Il se leva et s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle se mit à pleurer et il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait les joues humides, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux pour la réconforter même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait la consoler. Elle avait perdu leur bébé, une part d'eux, rien ne pourrait apaiser sa peine.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée du médecin.

\- Alors Emily comment vous sentez vous ? Commença-t-il.

\- Ça va..enfin je crois. Lui répondit-elle doucement.

\- Bon tout c'est bien passé. Il n'y a pas eu de complication. Vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants sans problème. Lui dit-il avec un sourire timide. Même si je vous conseille d'attendre un peu, votre corps a subit un traumatisme, si tout va bien vous pourrez sortir demain. Je vous laisse. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Emily l'arrêta.

\- Docteur, attendez ! Pourquoi ? Comment...Lui demanda-t-elle hésitante. Il se retourna et lui dit d'une voix calme.

\- On ne sait pas Emily, parfois c'est une sélection naturelle. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Dites vous que votre bébé n'était pas assez fort pour vivre, mais en aucun cas ce n'est de votre faute.

Ils les salua et les laissa seuls. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils digéraient les paroles du médecin. Quelque part ils se sentaient soulagés, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils avaient perdus leur bébé. Stephen se décida à briser le silence.

\- Emily, tu veux en parler...

\- Non ! Je...je ne veux pas parler ! Je..je voudrais être seule. Lui dit-elle en murmurant.

En entendant ces paroles Stephen fut blessé, il voulait être la pour elle et la soutenir. Lui aussi avait perdu son enfant et il voulait partager sa peine avec elle. Mais il se décida à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il se leva doucement, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la laissa seule. En sortant de la chambre il chercha le médecin qui avait opéré Emily, il voulait être sur que tout allait bien pour elle. Il le trouva un peu plus loin.

\- Docteur, s'il vous plaît, je pourrais vous parler deux minutes ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Emily va bien ?

\- Oui, j'aurais juste une question ? Le médecin acquiesça et il poursuivit. Est ce qu'un grand stress à pu provoquer la fausse couche d'Emily ?

\- C'est à dire ? Était elle particulièrement stressée ces derniers temps ?

\- Non pas vraiment mais disons que...qu'hier soir nous avons eu une grosse dispute et que je me disais que peut être...

\- Non ! Lui répondit clairement le médecin. Une dispute n'a pas put déclencher cette fausse couche. En revanche un état de stress permanent peut effectivement être négatif pour une future maman. Stephen ne cherchez pas à blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui est arrivé. Personne n'est fautif, Emily va bien et vous pourrez avoir d'autre enfant tout les deux, alors soutenez la et vous verrez que tout s'arrangera. Lui expliqua le médecin afin de le réconforter.

Il resta un moment à méditer sur les paroles du médecin. Mais il avait du mal à penser qu'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de leur bébé. C'est vrai s'il ne lui avait pas balancer toutes ces horreurs au visage hier, elle serait rester à là maison avec lui et n'aurait pas été stressée et en colère à la place. Elle aurait passer la nuit avec lui, dans ses bras et pas chez Colton seule ! Elle serait toujours enceinte et ils seraient heureux. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir lui faire face et la regarder dans les yeux avec toute cette culpabilité.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était seule à penser à son bébé. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de pleurer, elle sentait ses yeux rouges. Elle se demandait pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Avait-elle été imprudente ? Le médecin lui avait dit de se reposer et d'alléger son planning mais elle ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Son bébé était mort par sa faute parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se ménager.

Soudain ses pensées furent tournées vers Stephen, et lui qu'en pensait-il ? Que ressentait-il ? Était-il lui aussi, aussi triste qu'elle ? Sentait-il lui aussi un vide dans son coeur comme c'était le cas pour elle ? Lui en voulait-il pour la perte de leur bébé ? Elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message pour qu'il revienne, elle voulait le voir, être dans ses bras, le sentir prêt d'elle. Elle pensait qu'être seule serait mieux pour elle, mais elle avait besoin de lui et de son amour, malgré ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et les paroles qu'il lui avait dit elle avait besoin de lui. Ils auraient largement le temps de parler de tout ça plus tard.

* * *

Il entra doucement dans la chambre ne voulant pas la réveiller si elle dormait, mais c'est une Emily bien éveillée qu'il trouva.

\- Hey. Lui dit-il doucement. Il s'avança prudemment vers son lit et se posa sur le fauteuil voisin. Il positionna une de ses mains sur le matelas.

\- Ou étais-tu ? Ça fait des heures que je t'ai envoyé ce message. Lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant sa main.

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul pour...pour digérer tout ça. Souffla-t-il. En peu de temps notre vie à basculer et...

\- Oui je sais c'est dur...mais on peux faire ça ensemble...je n'aurais pas dû te repousser tout à l'heure, tu voulais m'aider et moi je...

\- Non ! Je comprends...surtout après ce que je t'ai fait, je méritais que tu me repousses. Lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ne fait pas ça Stephen. Ne culpabilise pas, personne n'est responsable de ce qu'il nous est arrivé et j'espère que...

\- Quoi !? Comment peux tu me dire ça. Lui répondit-il en la coupant. Je suis responsable de la perte de notre bébé ! C'est à cause de moi si tu es là ! Si je...si je n'avais pas dit toutes ces choses hier tu serais restée avec moi et rien ne serait arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas été contrariée et...tu serais toujours enceinte...

\- Peut être...ou peut être pas...on ne sait pas Stephen. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que j'ai besoin de toi la maintenant. C'est vrai que tu m'as blessée hier mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas y penser. J'ai simplement besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Finit-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était assis il osa lever son regard vers elle. Elle avait les yeux débordant de larmes et le regard triste. Son coeur se brisa à ce constat, c'est lui qui était responsable de ça, de cette tristesse, de ces larmes, de cette détresse dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, il ne pouvait pas être la pour elle alors que c'était de sa faute. Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je...je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas faire ça...désolé. Il entendit sa voix cassée et à peine audible. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Stephen, je t'en prit. L'implora-t-elle. Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne...ne me laisse pas. Elle pleurait franchement maintenant.

Il se retourna pour la regarder une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Tout ce qu'il entendit en fermant la porte fut ses cris et ses sanglots. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais encore plus pour ce qu'il lui faisait en la laissant seule affronter la perte de leur petit ange.

* * *

Comme lui avait dit le médecin elle put sortir le lendemain de l'hôpital, elle était restée quelques jours supplémentaires à LA afin de reprendre des forces et d'essayer de voir Stephen. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis sa fuite de l'hôpital. Elle avait bien essayée de l'appeler et de lui envoyer des messages mais tout était resté silencieux, même Colton n'avait pas réussit à le joindre. En dernier recourt elle avait contacté Cassandra qui lui avait dit n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle depuis leur dernier entretien avec leur avocat. Elle comprit à la voix d'Emily qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et surtout elle savait que si Emily la contactait c'était qu'elle était vraiment désespérée.

\- Emily, raconte moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi cherches tu Stephen ?

-Cassandra, sais-tu ou il est ? L'as-tu vu ces derniers jours? T'as-t-il téléphoné ? Lui redemanda Emily un peu exaspérée.

\- Non. Finit-elle par répondre. Je ne l'ai pas vu ou eu au téléphone. Ce qui est étonnant d'ailleurs car il appelle Mavi pratiquement tout les jours. Elle finit par entendre des sanglots dans le téléphone. Emily. Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je...j'ai perdu le bébé et...Stephen...on s'est disputé la veille de...et il se croit responsable de ma fausse couche. Il n'a donné de nouvelle à personne depuis deux jours. Réussit-elle à finir.

\- Emily je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te jures que ne sais pas où il est et que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, mais si jamais j'en ai je t'appelle.

\- Merci je...merci Cassandra. Ok...je rentre à Vancouver aujourd'hui de toute façon, il est peut être la bas. Merci encore Cassandra.

\- De rien et je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux, je sais à quel point vous vouliez ce bébé. Lui dit Cassandra.

Emily raccrocha sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait eu une conversation plus que civilisée avec Cassandra l'ex femme de Stephen la vie était pleine de surprise. Mais elle réalisa aussi que sa dernière chance de trouver Stephen s'était envolé en fumée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer à Vancouver et espérer qu'il soit chez eux.

* * *

Deux jours ! Deux jours qu'il était enfermé chez lui à pleurer sur son sort et à se blâmer pour ce qu'il était arrivé à Emily, son amour. Comment avait-il pu lui faire un truc pareil ? Il avait finit par éteindre son téléphone à force de voir sa photo s'afficher à chacun de ses coups de fils. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il savait bien qu'à un moment il devrait lui faire face et lui parler, lui demander pardon pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait mais pas tout de suite. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais il savait qu'il lui était compté, ils devaient reprendre le tournage le lendemain et se doutait bien qu'Emily allait finir par rentrer bientôt. Au vu de ses messages il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir crèves l'abcès. C'était une qualité qu'il aimait chez elle, sa ténacité.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et se figea, il pensait avoir encore un peu de temps, mais non Emily était la devant lui, apparemment soulagée de le voir. Sans s'y attendre il se retrouva à la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Son visage était enfoui dans son cou et il se surprit à y déposer quelques légers baisers. Doucement il se décolla et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily.

\- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il un peu nerveux. Je...j'aurais dû répondre au téléphone ...

\- Oui tu aurais dû ! As-tu simplement idée de tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer Stephen ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! J'ai même appelé Cassandra pour savoir si elle avait eu de tes nouvelles ! Son ton était dur et cassant. Mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça il méritait sa colère.

\- Oui je me doute que tu étais inquiète mais je...je ne pouvais pas faire face, je m'en veux tellement que...

\- As-tu simplement penser à moi ? À ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Tu m'as laissé Stephen ! Tu m'as laissé me débattre avec ma tristesse et ma culpabilité . Je t'ai appelé des centaines de fois ! Et pas une fois tu as daigné me répondre ou m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu allais bien !

\- Oui je sais. Souffla-t-il en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux courts. Je suis en dessous de tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir comme je l'ai fait. Je...je n'ai pas réfléchit j'ai prit le premier avion et...

\- Tu vois c'est ça le problème ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ! Tu dis et fais des trucs que tu regrettes ensuite ! Et après les gens autour de toi en subissent les conséquences ! Si tu avais réfléchit un peu on en serait pas la ! Elle était vraiment furieuse. Tout le stress accumulé depuis ces derniers jours sortaient d'un coup. Elle hurlait presque.

\- Dit le ! Vas y ! Dit que tu penses que c'est à cause de moi si tu t'es retrouvée à l'hôpital ! Que si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide et méchant je ne t'aurais pas balancé des horreurs au visage et que tu serais toujours enceinte ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton de fureur.

\- C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Devant son silence elle poursuivit. Et bien tu vois je ne te le dirais pas ! Même si je suis blessée, en colère et triste je ne pourrais jamais te dire un truc pareil. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas de la faute de Cassandra ou de je ne sais qui ! Cria-t-elle. C'est arrivé un point c'est tout. Reprit-elle plus doucement. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, arrête de te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il se laissa faire et se laissa porter cette étreinte. Je ne t'en veux pas Stephen. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Ces derniers mots firent tomber ses dernières barrières, il l'encercla de ses bras et la serra fort. Il se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes. Elle le serra plus fort encore et lui glissa des mots doux à l'oreille, comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt pour elle à l'hôpital. Épuisés ils allèrent se coucher. Il serait encore temps de parler demain. A cet instant elle avait besoin de lui et lui avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

 **Bon clairement cette fois ci vous détestez vraiment...et je vous comprends ! À ma décharge ce chapitre ne devait pas finir de cette façon mais bien pire donc...**

 **J'ai bien travaillé sur la suite donc si tout va bien un chapitre Vendredi.**

 **Même si vous me détestez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une review.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le huitième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant je remercie les personnes à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Merci donc à Titi, Olicity-love, Pauline, Ally84 et les guests. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot ça fait plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et comme d'habitude j'attends vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily se réveilla la première, Stephen dormait paisiblement et pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se leva. Elle n'avait pas bien dormit. Son sommeil avait été entrecoupé de cauchemars, mais à chaque fois elle avait sentit deux bras la serrer, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la calmer aussitôt.

Elle passa par la salle de bains et prit une douche rapide. Elle fila ensuite vers la cuisine, se prépara un café et sortit sur la terrasse prendre un bon bol d'air. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers Stephen. Elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable à cause de ce qu'il c'était passé en Californie mais il n'était responsable de rien. Elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier soir. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour apaiser sa peine.

Si elle devait en vouloir à quelqu'un c'était plutôt à elle. Le médecin lui avait bien dit de réduire ses activités, de se ménager et d'éviter le stress, mais comme à son habitude elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et voila ou ça l'avait mener. Elle ne sentit pas les larmes coulées, elle s'en aperçue uniquement quand elles atterrir sur ses mains. Elle les sécha en vitesse afin que son compagnon ne la voit pas dans cet état. Elle ne voulait rien ajouter à sa culpabilité.

Elle dégusta son café en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie dans quelques mois si tout c'était bien passé, quand elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face des yeux bleus tristes.

* * *

Stephen avait passé une mauvaise nuit lui aussi. Plusieurs fois il l'avait sentit bouger et gémir de tristesse et à chaque fois il l'avait serré contre lui afin de chasser ses cauchemars. Quand il se réveilla il était seul dans le lit et l'appartement était silencieux. Tout à coup il prit peur se disant que peut être elle était partie ne supportant pas sa proximité. Il se leva rapidement et la chercha partout. Il la trouva sur la terrasse le regard perdu. Il l'observa un moment avant de se décider à aller la retrouver.

Quand il ouvrit la baie vitrée il la vit se retourner avec un petit sourire. Soulagé il s'approcha doucement d'elle et osa la prendre dans ses bras. Sans se faire prier elle s'y nicha en laissant échapper un soupir. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas. Elle hocha la tête et releva son visage vers lui.

\- Depuis un moment, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'avais du mal à tenir en place. Tu veux un café, j'en ai préparé. Lui demanda-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Oui je veux bien. Rentrons je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Il lui prit une main, entrelaça leurs doigts et doucement la guida à l'intérieur.

La préparation et le repas se passa en silence. Aucun des deux n'osant vraiment parlés.

\- Je te demande pardon. Dit tout à coup Emily. Je...je suis désolée. Sa voix était frêle.

\- Non mon ange, c'est moi qui te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas assuré, je t'ai laissé toute seule. Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil ? Encore une fois je n'ai pas réfléchit et...

\- Stephen. Elle lui prit la main. On gère tous nos émotions de manière différente. J'aurais préféré que tu reste avec moi mais...c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, je comprends, mais la ou je suis en colère, c'est le silence qui a suivit. J'étais paniquée à l'idée que tu fasses un truc stupide.

\- Comme quoi par exemple ? Lui demanda- t-il d'une voix dure. Te dire des horreurs ou alors je sais pas retourner vers mon ex-femme qui est en partie responsable de ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! Il s'était levé brusquement rompant leur contact physique.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde à ça. Elle se leva à son tour pour essayer de le calmer. Je pensais plutôt à ce que tu atterrisses dans un bar et que tu prennes le volant ensuite...Stephen. Lui dit elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains afin qu'il la regarde. J'étais sincère hier que je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas responsable de ma fausse couche, ni Cassandra d'ailleurs. C'est arrivé c'est tout ! Tu as entendu le médecin...Ne te blâme pas pour un truc dont tu n'es pas responsable. Lui dit-elle plus doucement. Si tu as quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention à lui, je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire, j'ai continuer ma vie...

\- Non arrête ! La coupa-t-il d'une voix tendre. Ce qui est valable pour moi l'est aussi pour toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Emily. Tu l'as dit toi même c'est comme ça...Il la regarda un moment pour la convaincre de ses paroles avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Tendrement elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque afin de le rapprocher d'elle un peu plus, mais il les enleva et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Em je...je te demande pardon pour...pour ce que je t'ai dit à...avant...Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là...et je m'en veux parce que si j'avais été moins stupide peut être que...Emily posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Non, on ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si...écoute, quand je suis partie j'étais en rage et j'ai filé chez Colton comme une furie. Je ne voulais plus te parler, tu m'avais blessée et tu avais mis en doute ma sincérité. Mais avant de...Elle ferma les yeux au douloureux souvenir. Avant de partir à l'hôpital, j'avais décidé de rentrer, je voulais qu'on discute tous les deux. Je t'en voulais mais je comprenais aussi que c'était Cassandra qui t'avais poussé à bout.

\- Je suis...tellement désolé. Elle m'a fait douté de toi alors que je sais parfaitement que tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil, mais j'étais bouleversé et j'avais bu...tout mon mariage était fondé sur des mensonges et de la manipulation. Elle m'avait emprisonné dans une relation que je ne voulais plus. Je...je n'avais plus les pensées claires. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses mais c'est la vérité.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser une seconde que tu n'étais pas le père de ce bébé ? Ou que je t'avais piégé ? Tu étais revenu vers moi avant que tu apprennes ma grossesse, j'étais prête à avoir ce bébé sans toi...

\- Je sais...seulement je...je ne sais pas je n'ai aucune excuse Emily. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ? Osa-t-il enfin demander. Sa réponse le terrifiait, il avait peur qu'elle le quitte et ne veuille plus le voir.

Elle digérait toutes ces informations, elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là, le lendemain. Elle était triste, elle avait mal mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son soutien, de son amour, de ses bras autour d'elle, de ses paroles dans son oreille pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

\- Bien sur que je te pardonne Stephen. Je t'aime, ce qu'il nous arrive est terrible et ce serait tellement facile de t'en vouloir, de te blâmer et de me laisser aller à toute cette peine et cette colère...mais j'ai encore plus besoin de toi pour avancer. Je n'y arriverais pas si tu n'es pas la. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh mon ange, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Je te promets que plus _jamais_ je ne laisserais Cassandra s'immiscer entre nous. Lui dit-il en la regardant intensément. Il plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci le baiser était plus appuyé, plus passionnel. Elle ouvrit la bouche afin qu'il y glisse sa langue, chose qu'il fit immédiatement. Leurs langues bataillaient et aucun des deux ne voulait perdre cette bataille. Cette sensation déclencha des milliers de frissons chez Emily, elle sentit une vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre et un désir puissant menaçait de la submerger.

Elle se colla à lui et s'accrocha à sa nuque de peur de tomber. Elle sentait ses jambes tremblantes. Il le comprit car délicatement il la prit par les hanches pour la poser sur la table de la cuisine derrière elle. D'un geste précis il poussa ce qu'il se trouvait dessus et tout en tomba en vrac sur le sol. Il s'en fichait tout ce qui comptait c'était elle. Elle et ses baisers, elle et ses caresses, elle et ses gémissements qui le rendaient dingue.

Il pensait qu'elle lui en voudrait, qu'elle le blâmerait, qu'elle le détesterait mais c'était tout le contraire. Une fois de plus elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et que malgré leur différence d'âge c'était elle la plus responsable et la plus mature. Il ne la méritait pas c'était certain, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Elle était sa vie, son oxygène, sa raison, elle était son tout. S'il devait la perdre un jour il ne s'en remettrait pas c'était sur. Elle comptait plus que tout pour lui, elle était entrée dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé en un instant. À partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle plus rien n'avait été pareil.

Il s'était mis à détester sa vie, son mariage, à un certain moment il avait même regretté d'avoir eu sa fille. Car c'était elle qui le retenait auprès de Cassandra, c'était pour elle qu'il avait essayé de sauver son mariage, pour ne pas qu'elle connaisse la douleur d'avoir des parents divorcés et qu'elle se sente ballotée d'un foyer à l'autre sans jamais vraiment trouver sa place. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse ce que lui avait connu, mais finalement à vouloir le bonheur des autres il avait finit par s'oublier, alors quand il avait apprit ce que son ex-femme avait fait pour le retenir, il avait été anéanti et il n'avait pas su gérer le trop plein d'émotions qui avait prit possession de lui et c'est Emily qui avait trinqué. A cet instant il se promit de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse peu importe ce qu'ils devront affronter par la suite. Il serait là pour elle, il devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Ses mains remontaient le long de ses jambes lui procurant milles frissons, il le sentait. Il s'aventura un peu plus haut et dévia ses mains vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un petit cri s'échappa de la bouche de sa partenaire, grisée par les sensations. Au bout de sa route il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, sa féminité chaude et humide pour lui, rien que pour lui. À cette pensée un soupir lui échappa. Il aventura un doigt à l'intérieur de sa petite culotte et commença à jouer avec son bouton de plaisir lentement, très lentement. Elle haletait sous ses caresses, son souffle était court, il pouvait le sentir dans son cou. Quand il la sentit prête à arriver il arrêta et un cri de frustration s'échappa de la gorge d'Emily. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et pu voir qu'effectivement elle n'était pas contente.

\- Patience mon ange. Lui dit-il avec un sourire. Ça viendra mais avant je veux profiter de toi. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille ce qui la rendit encore plus folle de désir. Elle se colla encore un peu plus à lui.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il savait exactement comment la toucher pour la rendre folle de désir, mais là s'en était trop, elle se colla à lui dans l'espoir de sentir son désir contre le sien, bien qu'il résista au début avec un petit rire, il ne put rien faire quand elle passa une jambe autour des siennes pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Le sentir contre elle, contre son intimité prête à l'accueillir lui fit perdre la tête. D'un coup elle le repoussa et lui arracha son tee shirt, elle voulait pouvoir sentir son torse et sa peau contre la sienne. Surprit par ce geste Stephen resta stoïque un instant avant de faire la même chose avec son haut. Il observa un instant cette poitrine parfaite pour ses mains qui remontait et descendait au rythme de son souffle court.

Elle posa ses mains sur son cou et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné et pressé. Elle mettait toute sa frustration de ses dernières heures, toute sa colère et toute sa peine. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de sentir ses mains sur elle, de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait toujours envie d'elle comme avant. Ses mains atterrir alors à la ceinture de son pantalon de jogging, elle passa une main à l'intérieur et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait rien dessous. Elle commença à le caresser lentement, aussi lentement que lui avant. Il comprit ce qu'elle faisait et rigola à son geste.

\- Tu te venges ? Dit-il dans un souffle contre sa peau.

\- Hum hum...tu m'as laissé frustrée...je veux que tu comprennes ce que ça fait. Elle joignit le geste à la parole faisant des vas et viens avec son membre entre ses mains. Il gémissait et se laissait aller à ces caresses quand tout à coup il prit son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il colla son front au sien les yeux fermés.

\- J'ai compris. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il ouvrit les yeux et sans prévenir la ramena encore plus prêt de lui, baissa son pantalon et la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Il ne bougea pas, le temps pour elle de s'habituer. Apres un court instant il commença à se mouvoir lentement en elle.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lui laissant libre accès à son cou. Il ne se pas prier pour s'y nicher et y déposer des baisers brûlants. Elle le sentait aller et venir avec de plus en plus de force et de puissance. Elle entendait leur peau claquer l'une contre l'autre, elle sentait ses mains s'agripper à ses hanches, elle sentait une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son torse. Elle s'entendit crier de plaisir devant cette déferlante de sensations. Tout à coup elle sentit une vague de plaisir plus puissante que les autres et elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, il la pilonna encore plus fort et la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il se déversa en elle dans un cri rauque et il l'entendit crier son prénom avec amour.

Ils leur fallut quelques minutes pour redescendre de leur petit nuage et reprendre un souffle normal. Emily tremblait dans ses bras, il n'aurait su dire si c'était de froid ou de plaisir ou peut être des deux. C'est elle qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- C'était...c'était whoua...je...enfin je veux dire...Dit-elle un peu confuse.

\- Oui c'était magique mon ange. La rassura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Comme toujours. Poursuivit-il en lui souriant.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et se rendit compte de la pagaille qu'ils avaient semé.

\- Il va falloir nettoyer tout ce bazar. Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager des bras de Stephen.

\- On à tout le temps. Lui répondit-il en parsemant des baisers un peu partout. Si on allait prendre une douche ?

\- Oh mais moi je suis déjà douchée. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton taquin tout en le regardant.

\- Oui mais pas moi. Lui dit-il en la portant jusqu'à la salle de bains. Ce jour là ils c'étaient fait une promesse, celle de toujours être là pour l'autre malgré ce qu'il pourrait se passer, malgré ce qu'ils pourraient se dire. Ils ne devaient plus fuir, ils étaient ensembles et devaient affronter les épreuves tout les deux.

* * *

Finalement ils avaient acceptés de faire deux conventions en Europe. Ils avaient décidés par la même occasion de voyager un peu espérant que cela leur changerait les idées. Emily avait un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que normalement elle aurait dû être chez elle avec un ventre arrondit et non ici à Londres. Elle pensait souvent à son bébé mais n'en parlait jamais vraiment, du moins c'était un sujet qu'elle évitait le plus souvent avec Stephen. Il avait encore du mal avec tout ça se sentant toujours coupable.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il justement en s'approchant d'elle. Elle contemplait Londres depuis sa fenêtre. Il était toujours inquiet quand il la voyait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ça va...je pensais juste à ce que nous aurions dû être en train de faire...Se confia-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui je sais. Lui confia-t-il à son tour. Moi aussi je pensais que normalement nous aurions dû être chez nous à préparer sa chambre...dit-il tout bas.

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il en parle, il souffrait autant qu'elle de la perte de leur bébé.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra y penser sans avoir mal. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

\- J'en suis sur mon ange, il faut simplement du temps. On s'en remettra tu verras. En attendant on va essayer de profiter du temps qu'on a tout les deux et continuer à s'aimer comme on le fait.

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient passés leurs vacances à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient également passé une bonne partie de leur temps avec Mavi qui était venu retrouver son père à Vancouver. Et puis les semaines étaient passés ainsi que les mois et sans s'en rendre compte cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles heureux et toujours aussi amoureux, peut-être même plus qu'au début de leur relation.

Quand la presse avait apprit le divorce de Stephen et sa relation avec Emily, les journalistes s'étaient acharnés sur elle, la traitant de briseuse de ménage, la suivant partout. Ils avaient dressé un tableau d'elle peu flatteur en la faisant passer pour une jeune actrice prête à tout pour réussir et que coucher avec son partenaire aidait sa carrière.

Cassandra aussi avait rajouté de l'eau au moulin en livrant son histoire et en omettant bien sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Mais le pire avait été quand ils avaient découvert la fausse couche d'Emily. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient alors circulé et cela l'avait replongé dans un tourbillon de douleur qu'elle pensait loin derrière elle. Stephen avait donc du prendre les choses en mains et avait accordé un entretien à l'un de ces torchons dans le but qu'ils les laisse tranquilles. Il avait raconté leur histoire du début à la fin, sans rien oublier, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Sa compagne souffrait et il demandait aux journalistes de la laisser vivre en paix. Cette intervention avait un peu calme les esprits.

Mais cette épreuve les avait rapprochés encore un peu plus. Stephen s'inquiétait toujours de savoir si elle allait bien, où elle allait, avec qui. Ce qui aurait pu énerver n'importe quelle femme, Emily, elle se sentait aimé et protégé, et elle de son côté lui montrait par diverses attentions qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire sur eux et elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand sa fille lui manquait trop. Oui ils pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient sortis plus fort de cette épreuve.

La seule ombre au tableau restait Cassandra. Elle était toujours aussi virulente avec Stephen, elle ne lui avait clairement pas pardonné sa trahison. Pourtant quand Emily avait perdu le bébé elle avait su faire preuve de compassion et avait été un peu plus souple avec le droit de visite mais cette bonne volonté n'avait duré que le temps des vacances, et quand elle avait comprit que Stephen ne reviendrait jamais vers elle, elle avait cherchait tout et n'importe quoi pour embêter le couple, mais ils faisaient front ensemble comme pour le reste.

Ils avaient également déménagé, Stephen ayant dû vendre son appartement pour le divorce. Ils avaient achetés une maison sur les hauteurs de Vancouver avec une superbe vue sur la baie dont ils profitaient le plus souvent possible. Ils pouvaient dire qu'ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre et qu'ils étaient heureux. La série continuait de fonctionner très bien et ils avaient bon espoir qu'elle soit renouvelée pour encore au moins deux saisons, seulement Emily commençait à ressentir les besoins de la maternité.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle y pensait sérieusement. Depuis sa fausse couche quelques années plus tôt, c'était une idée qu'elle avait laissé de côté, elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir son bébé si elle était tombé enceinte de suite après. Elle n'avait encore rien dit à Stephen, elle voulait être sur d'elle avant. Elle savait qu'il voulait un enfant avec elle mais comme il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression il attendait qu'elle soit prête. Et elle était prête. Elle allait lui annoncer ce soir, elle avait tout prévu, un bon diner, une bonne bouteille de vin et son annonce au dessert. Elle aurait très bien pu lui dire d'une manière plus simple au détour d'un café le matin, mais cette décision était un grand pas pour elle et elle voulait que tout les deux se souvienne de cette soirée pendant longtemps.

Elle avait passé un temps fou à préparer le diner, elle n'était pas un cordon bleu mais Stephen lui avait apprit quelques rudiments de cuisine et elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Une fois le repas prêt elle se prépara et finit juste à temps la table avant que son compagnon ne rentre de sa journée de tournage.

* * *

Stephen était impatient de rentrer. Sa journée avait été longue et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Emily. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer et passer un bon moment avec sa compagne. Il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait aimer aussi fort en amour, cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant mais pour lui l'année qu'il avait passé à essayer de sauver son mariage et de l'oublier comptait comme les autres.

Elle avait transformé sa vie d'une façon qu'il n'imaginait pas possible. C'était idiot de penser ça mais c'était vrai elle avait transformé sa vie comme elle l'avait transformé lui. Il était plus calme, posé, réfléchit et elle lui avait apporté une stabilité qu'il pensait avoir. De plus elle était une belle-mère formidable pour sa fille. Elle s'en occupait comme si c'était la sienne pourtant dieu sait qu'au début elle avait beaucoup douté de ses capacités et un temps d'adaptation avait été nécessaire pour tout le monde mais tout c'était finalement bien passé et Mavi était ravie de venir chez eux à chaque fois.

Leur bonheur était sans nuage, ou presque...Le plus gros d'entre eux restait Cassandra. Il avait été heureux pour elle quand elle avait tenté de refaire sa vie, mais cela avait tourné court il y a quelques temps. Elle lui avait avoué alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page de leur mariage et il voyait bien que depuis elle était différente avec lui. Elle flirtait plus ou moins, du coup il l'évitait au maximum.

Bien évidemment il n'avait jamais été tenter de faire quoi que se soit avec son ex-femme, seulement il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Emily il avait bien trop peur qu'elle se fasse des idées ou qu'elle remette en cause leur couple. De son côté jamais il ne pourrait envisager une telle chose, il l'aimait comme un fou mais il pouvait comprendre si elle se mettait à douter. Après tout il avait trompé sa femme avec elle, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle de fidélité. Alors il laissait les choses aller espérant qu'un jour Cassandra arrêterait son manège.

Quand il rentra dans la maison il trouva Emily sur la terrasse à admirer la ville. Elle était tomber amoureuse de cette vue à la première visite. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallut longtemps pour savoir que cette maison serait pour eux la maison du bonheur. Elle dû sentir son retour car elle se retourna à son approche. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Lui dit-elle au creux de son cou.

\- Toi aussi mon ange. Lui répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tête.

\- Alors cette journée ?

\- Horrible ! Il tourna la tête et vit une table dressée sur la gauche. Il reporta son regard sur elle. On fête quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- File sous la douche je m'occupe de tout. Ne traîne pas trop hein ! Lui recommanda-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et lui promit de faire vite. Effectivement moins de vingt minutes plus tard il était de retour à la cuisine. Il l'aida à transporter tout ce qu'elle avait préparé et ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Le repas fut excellent et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Au moment du dessert Stephen remarqua bien que sa compagne semblait préoccupée. Il lui prit la main posée sur la table.

\- Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il te tracasse ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie de douceur.

\- Oh c'est si évident que ça ? Lui dit-elle un peu gênée. Stephen je t'aime, tu le sais. Je...je pensais que notre vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui me suffirais mais je...

\- Tu me fais peur Emily. La coupa-t-il.

\- Laisse moi finir, tu vas aimer. Fais moi confiance. Le rassura-t-elle et elle continua. Je disais donc que notre vie ne me suffit plus. Je veux plus, beaucoup plus. J'y pense depuis un moment déjà mais j'attendais d'être sûre de moi...je ne voulais pas te faire de fausse joie et...

\- Emily vas tu enfin me dire ce que tu veux ! Lui dit-il impatient.

\- Ok...je veux un bébé, je...je veux _ton_ bébé. Lui dit-elle d'une voix remplie de tendresse.

Il resta sans voix devant cette annonce, il s'était imaginé pleins de choses mais pas celle-ci. Subitement il se leva la laissant seule et rentra en trombe dans la maison. Il fila au premier étage et fonça vers sa commode. Au bout d'un moment il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et retourna aussi vite la retrouver.

Emily débarrassait la table nerveusement. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que ça finirait de cette façon. Elle avait pensé qu'il serait fou de joie et lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui dire qu'il était heureux et qu'il voulait commencer de suite à concevoir ce bébé, au lieu de ça il s'était enfuie comme un voleur sans rien lui dire. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendit ses pas dans l'escalier et elle explosa.

\- Si tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi dit le franchement ! Mais ne me laisse pas comme ça ! Je t'ai ouvert mon coeur et toi tu t'en va sans rien dire et...Elle le regarda et il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Et toi tu reviens avec ce sourire...tu m'agaces Stephen et je...

\- Épouse moi ! Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je ne comprends pas je pensais que c'était ce que tu voul...Tu as dit quoi ? S'arrêta-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Je t'ai demander de m'épouser. Lui répéta-t-il en s'approchant. Je suis allé chercher ça. Il lui montra un petit écrin en velours noir. Il l'ouvrit et elle découvrit une magnifique bague en or blanc sertie de diamant.

\- Est ce que c'est...

\- Oui c'est celle que tu avait repérée l'année dernière. Je suis allé la chercher peu de temps après, elle te plaisait tellement...j'attendais juste le bon moment pour te la donner je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai...Elle le coupa dans son élan pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à son baiser et la plaqua contre son torse. Il cassa le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce que c'est un oui ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant franchement.

\- C'est un grand oui mon coeur. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma proposition, veux-tu un bébé avec moi ?

\- Oh oui mon ange...je n'ai envie que de ça depuis des années. Je t'aime. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura doucement. Et si on commençait à s'entraîner pour ce bébé ? Elle hocha la tête en gloussant, finalement sa réaction avait été celle qu'elle attendait, même un peu plus.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me détestez un peu moins que sur le dernier...**

 **L'histoire prends un nouveau tournant avec le saut dans le temps.**

 **J'attends vos avis et vos réactions.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Olicity-love, Ally84,Pauline, Titi et Lou je** **vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de laisser un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. C'est une source de motivation supplémentaire.**

 **Voici donc le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily tenait nerveusement son test de grossesse. Négatif, encore une fois. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été déçue et triste du résultat. Cela faisait près d'un an maintenant qu'elle essayait de tomber enceinte.

Les six premiers mois elle ne c'était pas inquiété, elle c'était dit que c'était normal. Toutes les femmes ne tombaient pas enceinte du premier coup, mais par la suite elle avait commencé à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un problème. Elle en avait touché un mot à Stephen qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant que la première fois elle était tombé enceinte alors qu'elle prenait la pilule, il fallait simplement plus de temps cette fois ci.

Seulement cela ne l'avait pas rassuré, c'était même devenu une obsession. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça, ne vivait plus que pour ça. Elle calculait sans arrêt son cycle et tout était devenu mécanique dans leur vie intime. Elle ne faisait l'amour que dans l'espoir de tomber enceinte. Elle souffrait beaucoup de cette situation et elle savait que Stephen en souffrait aussi, il ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle le voyait bien. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Ils s'aimaient toujours mais il y avait comme fossé qui c'était creusé, ils étaient en train de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle se devait de réagir avant que la situation ne lui échappe.

Elle avait donc décidé de consulter un spécialiste de la fertilité. Il lui avait fallut plus d'une semaine pour avoir le courage de décrocher le téléphone afin de prendre rendez-vous, et quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à son compagnon il avait été surprit, il ne pensait pas que c'était utile. Pour lui Emily était trop stressée, il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre mais comme toujours il la soutenait dans toutes ses décisions.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au cabinet de docteur Williams, une bouffée d'angoisse prit possession d'Emily et elle chercha d'instinct la main de Stephen. Ils prirent place dans la salle d'attente et admirèrent le mur de bébés miracles qui était face à eux.

\- Nous aussi on aura notre miracle mon ange. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

\- J'espère...Lui répondit-elle. Et si...

\- Non Em. Lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il n'y a pas de si, ok ?

Elle acquiesça et peu de temps après ils furent reçu par le médecin. Emily exposa sa situation, sa grossesse sous pilule, sa fausse couche et son incapacité à tomber enceinte depuis un an. Le médecin écoutait attentivement, mais restait impassible. Il était difficile de savoir pour elle si son cas était grave ou pas.

\- Emily, au vu de vos premiers examens, rien n'explique votre absence de grossesse. Surtout que vous avez déjà été enceinte, il y a donc de grande chance pour ce ne soit pas une cause physique. Même si vous avez dû être opérée pour extraire le fœtus lors de votre fausse couche vous n'avez gardé aucune séquelle. Je vais vous faire faire d'autre examens plus poussés mais je pense que la cause est plutôt psychologique.

\- Psychologique ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant la main de Stephen qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Oui cela arrive chez certaines femmes...vous savez le cerveau est un organe très compliqué et parfois il prend le pas sur le physique... Mais on va voir tout ça. Il consulta son planning et trouva un créneau pour le lendemain matin.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le bureau du médecin. Emily avait passé tout les examens la veille et ils attendaient impatiemment le verdict.

\- Ca va aller mon ange. Je suis sûr que...

\- Non ! On ne sais pas et je...Elle fut interrompue par l'entrée du médecin.

\- Alors Emily j'ai vos résultats et comme je le pensais tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune raison physique à votre absence de grossesse. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il annonçait ce genre de nouvelle.

\- Oh...Dit elle. Et...et alors...qu'est ce que je...

\- Détendez-vous, partez en vacances, profitez de la vie et arrêtez de vous focaliser sur une éventuelle grossesse. Lui répondit le docteur Williams. Vous êtes jeune et en pleine santé. Tout va bien se passer et dans peu de temps vous m'appellerez pour me dire que vous êtes enceinte. Emily, je pense que vous faites un blocage par rapport à votre fausse couche, mais chaque grossesse est différente et ce qu'il vous est arrivée il y a quelques années n'arrivera pas forcément cette fois-ci...alors détendez-vous et essayez simplement de vivre.

\- Vous êtes sur ? Stephen avait prit la parole. Il était soulagé de l'annonce du médecin.

\- Absolument sur ! Je ne peux rien vous conseiller d'autre que de vous détendre...tout les deux. Dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Stephen.

* * *

Le retour à la maison c'était passé en silence. Il avait essayé de faire la conversation et de montrer sa joie mais elle était restée hermétique à tout échange, il avait alors abandonné. Il la regardait à travers la baie vitré du salon, elle était installée sur un transat et regardait le paysage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il pensait que ce qu'ils avaient apprit ce matin la rendrait folle de joie mais il avait l'impression que c'était pire.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressentit il y'a un an quand ils avaient décidé de se marier et de faire un enfant, ils étaient les plus heureux au monde. Mais tout avait basculé il y'a six mois, Emily avait fait une fixation sur sa grossesse. Lui était plus détendu il se disait que cela arriverait quand ce serait le bon moment. Et au fur et à mesure du temps il l'avait vu s'éloigner de lui. Elle ne lui parlait plus vraiment, ne partageait plus rien avec lui, elle était toujours silencieuse et souvent dans ses pensées. Il ne l'a reconnaissait plus. Elle avait perdue cette étincelle et cette joie de vivre qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il voyait la femme de sa vie sombrer sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Alors quand le docteur Williams leur avait confirmé que tout allait bien et qu'ils pourraient avoir des enfants il pensait voir le bout du tunnel mais à voir la réaction de sa compagne c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Tu veux en parler mon ange ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le transat. Elle se poussa légèrement et se blottit dans ses bras. Il fut surprit car cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il la serra contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà voulu quelque chose très fort mais que malgré tout ce que tu fais rien ne fonctionne ? Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui...toi. Souffla-t-il. Mais regarde où nous en sommes, malgré toutes les embûches on est ensemble. Emily je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ta jolie tête, mais je suis là avec toi. Il prit son visage entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde. Je t'aime et je te soutiens, mais le médecin a raison tu dois te détendre et penser à autre chose.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle tout bas. Mais je veux tellement ce bébé...ça m'obsède jour et nuit. Je veux les nausées, la fatigue, les pieds qui gonflent, la prise de poids. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à tout ça moi ?

\- Oh chérie. Il la reprit dans ses bras afin de le serrer contre lui. Un jour ça arrivera je te le promets. Mais en attendant je t'en supplie pense à autre chose. Pour toi, pour moi...s'il te plaît. On sait que tout va bien alors je t'en prit si on essayait de retrouver notre vie. Ca te dirais qu'on parte quelques jours tout les deux ?

Elle réfléchit un moment contre lui, elle pouvait sentir son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, il avait peur, peur de sa réponse. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, il était encore là pour elle à la soutenir et à l'aimer malgré les derniers mois qu'ils avaient vécus par sa faute.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible. On part quelques jours. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Stephen. Je ne te mérite clairement pas. Lui dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

Après avoir jonglé avec leurs plannings ils purent partir quelques jours loin de tout. Stephen s'était occupé de tout, il voulait lui faire la surprise. Après avoir roulé un petit moment ils finirent par arriver à destination. Emily se retourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ici ? De tous les endroits qu'il existe autour de Vancouver tu m'amènes ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Si mes souvenirs sont bons ça ne c'est pas très bien terminé. Poursuivit-elle sur un ton d'incompréhension.

Il ne répondit pas et sortit de la voiture l'obligeant à le suivre. Elle regardait le chalet, ce chalet où quelques années plus tôt ils étaient venus se réfugier pour passer du temps ensemble alors que Stephen était encore marié. Malgré tout elle avait de bons souvenirs ici. Ils avaient passés leur temps à se balader, discuter et...et à faire l'amour. Elle se retourna vers lui avec une lueur de victoire dans le regard.

\- J'ai comprit pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici...et je suis ravie de cette surprise. Ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. C'est une très bonne idée.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher encore un peu.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Malgré comment tout c'est terminé ici la dernière fois, ça reste un très bon souvenir pour moi et apparemment pour toi aussi. Dit-il dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire nerveux. On va surmonter cette épreuve mon ange, comme tout le reste. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Elle hocha la tête en souriant franchement et ils rentrèrent dans le chalet.

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils étaient là et Emily devait reconnaître que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle avait l'impression de revivre. C'était comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil et qu'elle redécouvrait le monde. Elle était plus détendue et beaucoup plus enjouée. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son problème. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant en étant loin de sa vie de tout les jours de ce qu'elle avait imposé à son compagnon. Cette souffrance, cette obsession, elle se demandait comment il avait pu tenir le choc et l'aimer encore comme il le faisait. Elle s'était complètement perdue dans ce désir d'enfant et elle en avait oublié le principal, Stephen. Elle n'était pas seule, lui aussi souffrait de la situation certainement mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi égoïste ?

Stephen aussi avait remarqué que sa compagne allait mieux. Elle souriait vraiment, elle n'avait plus ce sourire de façade qu'elle arborait ces derniers temps. Il était content, son idée avait été la bonne. Cet endroit les avait replongés dans leurs souvenirs et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin tout les deux. Car Stephen reconnaissait que lui aussi avait eu tendance à s'éloigner d'Emily pendant ces derniers mois. Ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité et il en était ravit. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ils s'étaient redécouvert comme au début de leur histoire, physiquement.

Ils avaient fait l'amour pour le plaisir depuis qu'ils étaient ici et non plus dans le seul but de concevoir un enfant, s'aimer, se toucher juste dans le but de faire plaisir à l'autre et à n'importe quel moment, c'était des choses qu'ils avaient oubliés. Lui qui avait tendance à ne pas pouvoir laisser ses mains loin d'elle c'était aperçu que ces derniers mois cela était devenu une _contrainte_ pour lui. Pas qu'Emily ne l'attirait plus, loin de la, mais cela n'avait plus rien de romantique ou d'acte d'amour, c'était juste devenu mécanique et sans plaisir.

\- Je suis heureux. Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle finissait de se préparer pour sortir. Elle chercha son reflet dans le miroir.

\- Moi aussi. Lui répondit-elle en se retournant et en glissant ses mains autour de sa nuque. Je voudrais te demander pardon pour ces derniers mois...je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, je t'ai négligé et...

\- Em, tout va bien maintenant...tu es redevenue...toi. Lui dit-il en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, mais j'étais tellement perdue que j'ai faillit te perdre...je l'ai réalisé maintenant. Je t'ai laissé sur le bord de la route sans savoir si c'était ce que toi tu voulais aussi et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

\- Mon ange, c'est vrai que les derniers mois ont été compliqués mais jamais je ne serais parti. Je t'aime comme un fou...seulement je te voyais triste et je ne savais pas comment alléger ta peine. Emily, son ton était soudain plus grave, je veux un enfant avec toi, j'adorerais...mais pas si je dois te perdre...je préfère largement que l'on vive que tout les deux plutôt que de devoir revivre ça.

\- Moi aussi Stephen. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. Je l'ai comprit maintenant. Je sais que tu penses que je te dis ça parce que c'est ce que tu espères entendre mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Ces derniers jours m'ont vraiment remis les idées en place...je suis allée trop loin dans mon désir d'enfant...et pour moi aussi cela n'a d'intérêt que si tu es la. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime tellement Stephen.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Et si on oubliait cette ballade et qu'on restait plutôt ici. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. T'en pense quoi ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée. Lui répondit-elle entre deux gémissements.

* * *

Le retour à Vancouver fut très difficile pour eux, ils avaient dû redescendre de leur petit nuage, mais ils avaient aussi l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière au début de leur liaison. Ils profitaient du moindre moment pour se retrouver et se comporter comme deux adolescents submergés par leurs hormones. Ce qui au passage faisait beaucoup rire leurs collègues et amis.

\- Stephen...je voudrais te demander...enfin je...Commença Emily pas très sûre d'elle, un jour où ils s'étaient enfermés dans sa caravane pour déjeuner.

\- Mon ange, je suis déjà en retard, je vais me faire tuer si je ne part pas dans la minute alors si tu pouvais...Lui répondit-il en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait accélérer.

\- Épouse moi ! Dit-elle directement. Elle vit son regard surprit et un grand sourire apparaître.

\- Je pense que je t'ai déjà posé la question. Lui dit-il en rigolant et en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui et j'y ai déjà répondu mais...Avec tout ce qu'on viens de traverser...on à laisser ça de côté et j'ai vraiment envie de devenir ta femme. Ça fait un an que tu m'a posé la question et on a même pas fixé...

\- Ok on se marie quand tu veux Em...aujourd'hui, demain, dans six mois, quand tu veux mon ange. Il déposa un tendre baiser. Je t'aime alors peu importe.

\- Vite...on se marie vite...je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai déjà trop attendu. Lui dit-elle d'une voix sûre.

* * *

Et un mois plus tard ils étaient mariés. La cérémonie avait été simple. Ils avaient voulu se marier chez eux entourés de leur famille et amis proches. Mavi avait été ravie d'être demoiselle d'honneur et n'avait pas caché sa joie à sa mère, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé Cassandra, car malgré le fait qu'ils étaient divorcés depuis bientôt quatre ans elle avait toujours espoir que Stephen revienne vers elle un jour. Elle avait tenté de refaire sa vie mais ça avait été un échec. Elle avait donc très mal prit le fait que son ex mari se remarie.

Quand Stephen lui avait annoncé son mariage elle avait, comme il l'avait pensé, craché son venin sur Emily.

\- Tu fais une erreur Stephen en l'épousant ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Elle ne te rendra jamais heureux ! Elle ne peux même pas te donner d'enfant. Lui dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux sachant qu'elle allait toucher un point sensible.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mais écoute moi bien Cassandra je ne t'aime plus et depuis longtemps, alors arrête de me pourrir la vie et lâche moi ! Il était furieux. Jamais je ne reviendrais vers toi, tu m'as menti je te faisais confiance et toi tu m'as trahit ! Alors arrête et vis ta vie. Il commença à partir mais se retourna pour lui dire. Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville d'Emily, je préfère largement une vie sans enfant avec elle qu'une vie de famille avec toi. Sur ces mots il prit la porte.

* * *

Emily était nerveuse, extrêmement nerveuse. Elle attendait que cette foutue minute passe ! Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver six mois en arrière. Elle espérait que cette fois...non ! Pas d'espoir se dit-elle ! Et puis son téléphone sonna...ça y était...elle n'osait pas regarder le résultat...et puis quand elle osa un regard elle fondit en larmes.

Elle cherchait Stephen depuis dix minutes. Il aurait dû être normalement au maquillage mais bien sûr il n'était pas la. Elle l'aperçu au loin en train de discuter avec sa doublure. Elle s'approcha rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet de sa présence. Elle devait normalement passer la journée avec sa mère.

\- Ça y est Stephen ! Ça y est ! Dit-elle toute excitée. Je...je suis enceinte ! Lâcha-t-elle trop pressée de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Qu...quoi !? Il restait sous le choc de la nouvelle. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pensais...tu es sûre ? Mais genre vraiment sûre de toi ? Demanda-t-il plusieurs fois.

\- J'ai fais trois tests pour être sur. Je...je suis enceinte. Finit-elle en pleurant légèrement. Je suis enceinte...si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu sois déçu si c'était négatif...

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Il était fou de joie.

\- Tu vois le médecin avait raison...il fallait simplement te détendre mon ange. Je...je suis tellement heureux si tu savais. Je t'aime. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre tellement les émotions étaient fortes. Ils avaient tellement espéré et attendu ce moment que cela leur semblait irréel.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle dans son cou. Il avait raison.

Ils vécurent les jours et les mois suivants comme dans un rêve. Ne parlant que de leur bonheur et de leurs bébés à venir...oui leurs bébés, ils allaient avoir des jumeaux. Emily avait été paniqué au début se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir avec deux enfants plus son métier, cela lui semblait impossible. Mais comme toujours Stephen avait su la rassurer et trouver les mots justes pour lui dire qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Et puis au bout d'un moment elle c'était dit que ces deux bébés étaient un miracle car elle c'était faite à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Finalement c'était un cadeau du ciel et cela venait combler le vide qu'elle ressentait toujours en pensant au petit ange qu'elle avait perdu il y'a quelques années.

Sa grossesse se passa à merveille malgré la peur qu'elle avait ressentit tout le long. Sa fausse couche l'avait traumatisé plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, et finalement elle mit au monde deux magnifiques garçons avec un peu d'avance, Elliott et Ethan. Stephen était ravit d'accueillir deux garçons, elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'etait que ses enfants soient en bonne santé.

Le retour à la maison s'était avéré plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé et ils avaient eu du mal à s'organiser et à trouver leur vitesse de croisière. Ils durent se résigner à demander de l'aide à leur entourage et la mère de Stephen décida avec leur accord de venir les aider les premiers temps en s'installant dans la maison d'invité au fond du jardin ainsi chacun gardait son intimité.

Emily fut soulagé de trouver de l'aide et ne savait pas comment remercier sa belle-mère.

\- Sandra je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour votre aide. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais sans vous. Lui dit Emily un jour où les jumeaux faisaient leur sieste et qu'elles avaient un moment pour elle.

\- Emily tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal et puis se serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu rends mon fils tellement heureux et je dois dire que je ne l'espérais plus.

Emily la regarda ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait interpréter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- C'est...c'est gentil merci Sandra, mais il était heureux avant de me connaître...enfin je crois. Dit-elle prudemment ne voulant pas vexer sa belle-mère.

\- Pas comme maintenant...Emily tu l'aimes tellement. Tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est et pas pour ce qu'il représente ou pour ce qu'il pourrait devenir, tu aimes le Stephen que je vois...et rien que pour ça merci. Il a été tellement blessé en amour que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il puisse connaître un tel bonheur. Lui dit sa belle-mère sincèrement.

\- Vous savez entre nous rien n'était évident et rien n'a été simple...on a même faillit ne jamais se donner une chance. Lui expliqua Emily.

\- Je sais. Dit Sandra doucement perdue dans ses pensées. Mais vous avez su trouver votre chemin l'un vers l'autre malgré les épreuves...et c'est le plus important.

\- Oui...j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Répondit songeuse Emily. Sandra je...je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute. Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Est-ce que...est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre Cassandra et Stephen ? Devant l'air surprit de sa belle-mère elle ajouta. Non je demande ça parce que depuis un moment quand je lui parle de Cassandra je le sens tendu et je...je m'inquiète. Je sais le pouvoir qu'elle peut avoir sur lui...

\- Emily, cette femme n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur mon fils, ne te mets pas ça en tête. Ce Stephen là a disparu depuis longtemps. Seulement...Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Stephen m'a confié qu'elle était, comment dire, qu'elle essayait de le faire douter de ses choix, et qu'elle remettait en cause leur divorce. Elle vit sa belle-fille blêmir sous ses yeux.

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? S'exclama-t-elle légèrement irrité. Cette femme m'exaspère jusqu'où va-t-elle aller pour nous pourrir la vie !

\- Je n'aurais rien du te dire Stephen va m'en vouloir. Dit Sandra.

\- Non ! Ce n'est rien. Je ne lui en veux pas de l'avoir gardé pour lui, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne ruiner ce qu'on a mit si longtemps à construire. Nous ne sommes plus tout les deux maintenant, on doit penser aux enfants...Merci Sandra d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

\- De rien ma chérie. Emily, ne doute pas un instant de l'amour que te porte mon fils, il t'aime vraiment. Ce qu'il a trouvé avec toi n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il partageait avec Cassandra et c'est ça qui la rends folle de rage. Elle espère toujours qu'il revienne vers elle même si elle sait aussi que c'est une cause perdue, et du coup j'ai peur qu'elle se serve de Mavi pour atteindre Stephen. Si je peux te donner un conseil restez unis peu importe la situation et les complications. Lui dit gravement la mère de Stephen

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle utiliserait sa fille ? Demanda Emily surprise.

\- Oui je le pense vraiment. C'est la seule chose qui la relit encore à mon fils. Tu sais je n'ai jamais été dupe de sa grossesse...mais je n'ai rien dit à Stephen il était tellement heureux. Cassandra a toujours été plus intéressée par la carrière de Stephen que par lui, elle l'aimait ça j'en suis certaine mais elle aimait encore plus ce qu'il pouvait devenir. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a jamais pu lutter contre ce qu'il se passait entre Stephen et toi. Ce qu'il y a entre vous va au delà de l'amour que vous vous portez. Vous avez une confiance totale l'un en l'autre, et je sais que si tu devais ne plus faire partie de la vie de mon fils il ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Je...je reste sans voix...euh...Merci Sandra. Je suis contente que quelqu'un nous comprenne si bien. Mais pour moi c'est pareil si Stephen ne devait plus faire partie de ma vie je ne sais pas si j'y survivrait. Répondit Emily sur le ton de la confidence. J'espère simplement que vous avez tord et que Cassandra nous laisse tranquille. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'espère aussi. Dit la mère de Stephen.

* * *

Stephen admirait sa femme depuis la porte de la salle de bains. Elle venait juste de sortir de la douche et son corps était encore remplit de gouttes d'eau. Malgré sa grossesse elle avait gardé un corps de rêve et la voir ainsi, si belle et si sexy lui donna des idées et il ne put empêcher une partie de lui de réagir aussitôt. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux ils avaient dû mal à trouver du temps rien que pour eux et il avait hâte qu'elle reprenne le chemin des studios pour l'avoir pour lui seul la journée, enfin presque.

Elle lui tournait toujours le dos et doucement il s'approcha en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la colla contre son torse et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il respira à plein poumon son odeur. Elle resserra son éteinte et poussa un soupir de bien être.

\- Comment va ma magnifique femme ? Demanda Stephen toujours niché dans son cou.

\- Bien...Elle se laissait porter par ses caresses, ses mains étaient un peu plus bas maintenant et cherchaient sa féminité. Tu m'as manqué. Lui dit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Toi aussi mon ange, comment a été la journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien mais...si on pensait un peu à nous ce soir. Lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser.

\- Em...je file sous la douche et je te rejoins. Lui dit-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et finit de se sécher. Une fois fait elle prit la direction de leur chambre non sans lui avoir jeté un regard qui en disait long.

\- Je t'attend Stephen. Lui dit-elle en filant complètement nue. Il la regarda partir avec envie. Cette femme aurait sa peau se dit-il.

Quand il la rejoignit elle était sous la couette et lisait les nouvelles sur son iPad. Doucement il se coucha à ses côtés et lui enleva des mains sa tablette qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire et le vit rouler sur elle. Il trouva sa bouche et lui donna un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- J'ai vraiment du te manquer. Lui dit-elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers brûlants sur sa poitrine. Pour toute réponse elle obtenue un grognement. Ok j'arrête de parler. Elle se laissa porter par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Elle le sentait mordiller sa poitrine et prendre soin de chacun de ses seins en les mordillants lui déclenchant de petits cris. Doucement il traça une ligne avec un doigt qu'il fit glisser de sa poitrine à son intimité. Il la sentit prête pour lui mais il voulait lui donner du plaisir avant de la prendre. Lentement il descendit son visage et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Délicatement il lui écarta les cuisses et plongea sur son sexe gonflé de désir et de plaisir. Elle était déjà humide et il fut satisfait.

Il commença par l'embrasser pour ensuite mordiller légèrement son clitoris et finir par donner de petits coups de langue. Ça la rendait folle de plaisir et il pouvait largement sentir qu'elle n'allait par tarder à venir. Sur ce constat il accéléra ses caresses et quelques secondes plus tard elle jouissait dans un mélange de cris et de soupirs. Il prolongea son plaisir encore un peu en continuant à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne son visage entre ses mains et le ramena à elle.

\- C'était...divin. Lui dit-elle en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit-il en rigolant légèrement. Il se positionna à son entrée et la pénétra doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu m'as énormément manqué aujourd'hui.

Mais elle n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne ressentait que ce qu'il lui faisait, il allait et venait doucement, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir et faire monter encore d'un cran son envie. Elle ne tarda pas à réagir et d'instinct il lui couvrit la bouche avec la sienne. Il n'avait aucune envie que les jumeaux se réveille. Il avait l'intention de profiter de sa femme une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Emily était blottit contre le torse de mari et lui jouait avec son alliance, il adorait voir cette bague à son doigt. Ils savouraient ce moment de calme et de quiétude. C'était plutôt rare depuis l'arrivée des enfants il y avait presque deux mois maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que Cassandra te menait la vie dure. Dit Emily voulant qu'il se confie un peu. Il se figea et se décala afin de la regarder.

\- Oh...tu as parlé avec ma mère. Dit-il un peu embêté. Écoute si je...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas mais j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parle c'est tout. Dit-elle doucement. Ça dure depuis quand exactement ?

\- Depuis le mariage, un peu avant en fait. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. On venait de se retrouver, on avait décider de se marier tout allait bien, je ne voulais pas que Cassandra vienne gâcher tout ça. Mais j'avais l'intention de le faire après et puis...et puis tu es tombé enceinte et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Pas après ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois. Il avait tout dit d'une traite en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa sincérité.

\- Ok je comprends. Mais Stephen on est une équipe et je veux être la pour toi. Je sais comment peux être ton ex femme et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle vienne saboter ce que l'on a. Tu sais j'ai enfin comprit qu'à deux on était plus fort. Lui dit-elle lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle n'a pas essayé de t'embrasser ou un truc du genre ? Lui demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

\- Non...bien sûr que non. Lui répondit-il de suite afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées. Mais tu sais comment elle est. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de dire des horreurs...

\- Raconte moi. Demanda Emily d'une voix toute douce. Je veux savoir...

\- Ok. Lui dit-il après un moment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à tourner la page de notre mariage et qu'un jour je reviendrais vers elle, que je ne t'aimais pas et que de toute façon tu ne pourrais jamais me rendre heureux...ce genre de choses. Il lui prit les mains et les porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Mon ange je t'ai fais une promesse il y'a des années, tu t'en souviens ? Elle hocha la tête. Bon, donc tu sais que je ne la laisserais pas faire si elle commence à nous créer des problèmes ? D'ailleurs depuis la naissance des enfants elle est plutôt calme. Je crois qu'elle a comprit que rien ne pourra m'atteindre.

Emily fixa son mari espérant qu'il dise vrai. Si seulement elle pouvait les laisser tranquilles, mais elle connaissait Cassandra et elle se disait que finalement sa belle-mère n'avait peut être pas tord au sujet de Mavi.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...bon et si on arrêtait de parler d'elle et tu t'occupais plutôt de moi. Lui dit Emily malicieusement.

\- Hum...mais c'est un très bon programme ça. Il se positionna sur elle et dévora son cou de baisers.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans celui-ci, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Mais avant je voulais remercier Olicity-love, Titi, Ally84, Lou, Pauline et les guests pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les jumeaux grandissaient bien et avaient maintenant quatre mois, Emily avait reprit le tournage il y a quelques semaines déjà. Elle avait eu du mal au début de les laisser avec sa belle mère, pas qu'elle doute de ses capacités, mais plutôt parce qu'ils lui manquaient énormément. Elle avait du mal à couper le cordon, ce qui amusait beaucoup Stephen qui lui disait qu'il lui rappèlerait cette époque quand leurs enfants seraient adolescents et qu'ils les feraient tourner en bourrique. Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu qu'il serait pire qu'elle, quand sa fille serait en âge de sortir avec des garçons. Il n'avait rien répondu mais son visage à cet instant avait à son tour beaucoup fait rire Emily.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Leur travail allait bien, les enfants étaient en pleine formes, ils avaient réussit à trouver un équilibre entre leur vie de parents et leur vie de couple et surtout Cassandra semblait enfin calmé. Seulement Emily avait la sensation que toute cette tranquillité allait voler en éclats, elle ne savait pas trop ni pourquoi, ni comment mais elle sentait une tempête arrivée.

Depuis qu'elle avait abordé le sujet avec son mari, il lui parlait plus ouvertement de son ex femme. À chaque fois qu'il avait à faire avec elle, il lui racontait tout dans les moindres détails. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse penser un jour qu'il lui cache des choses, mais il évitait au maximum les contacts préférant les SMS aux appels téléphoniques et quand il passait chercher sa fille il restait à l'extérieur ce qui était devenu rare étant donné que Mavi grandissait elle faisait souvent le voyage seule en avion, enfin seule était un bien grand mot.

* * *

Emily avait réussit à organiser son planning de façon à passer beaucoup plus de temps à la maison avec les enfants. Elle pouvait ainsi concilier sa vie de maman et d'actrice sans avoir à culpabiliser de faire ou l'un ou l'autre et Stephen l'avait encouragé dans cette voie.

Ce jour là elle était aux anges elle avait non seulement ces fils mais Mavi était également présente. La petite était à Vancouver pour quelques jours et Stephen était heureux d'avoir ses trois enfants réunis pour un temps. Ils avaient passés la matinée à traîner à la maison et à s'occuper des jumeaux et en fin d'après midi ils avaient été faire une ballade et etaient passés voir Stephen au studio. Ils étaient de retour à la maison depuis peu et Mavi s'occupaient des jumeaux. Enfin s'occuper c'était un beaucoup dire, elle leur racontait une histoire sortie tout droit de son imagination et les garçons n'en loupaient pas une miette comme s'ils comprennaient ce que leur grand sœur racontait.

Emily adorait voir cette scène, elle avait réussit avec Stephen le miracle de la famille recomposée. Mavi adorait ses petits frères et ne perdait pas une occasion de s'amuser avec eux malgré qu'ils soient beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle. Tout à coup elle devint très sérieuse et s'approcha timidement d'Emily qui était occupée à ranger les affaires des jumeaux.

\- Emy. Osa-t-elle demander. Est ce...est ce que je peux te poser une question ? Devant le ton de la petite Emily arrêta son activité et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Oui bien sur ma puce, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton rassurant.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à voir Elliott et Ethan quand papa et maman seront amoureux ? Elle avait dit cela d'une voix tout timide et peu sûre d'elle.

Emily resta sans voix devant cette question. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sa petite tête pour qu'elle imagine un truc pareil ? Elle essaya d'être le plus calme possible et de lui répondre sans la braquer.

\- Mavi, ma puce tu sais que ton papa est amoureux de moi, il te l'a déjà expliqué ? Mavi hocha la tête. Ok donc tu sais qu'il ne peux pas être amoureux de moi et de ta maman en même temps ? Continua-t-elle. Mavi hocha de nouveau la tête. Bon ok, alors pourquoi tu crois que tu ne pourras plus voir tes petites frères ? Demanda Emily.

\- Parce que maman m'a dit que papa il était amoureux d'elle et que quand il reviendrait à la maison on serait tout les trois comme avant et que je ne verrais plus mes frères. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix toute frêle. Mais moi je veux continuer à voir Elliott et Ethan...et je veux continuer à te voir aussi parce que tu es gentille et que tu t'occupes bien de moi quand je suis la et je sais que tu vas être triste si papa te laisses avec les jumeaux et que...

\- Mavi mon ange calme toi. Lui dit Emily en la serrant dans ses bras. Écoute il ne va rien se passer, ok ? Lui dit-elle en la regardant. Ton papa et moi on s'aime très fort et quoi qu'il se passe tu verras toujours tes frères. Je te le promets. On va attendre que papa rentre du travail et on lui en parle, d'accord ? Et tu verras que tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Ou...oui. Lui répondit la petite fille en pleurant. Elle se blottit contre Emily qui essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer et de la réconforter.

Finalement épuisée Mavi s'était endormie sur le canapé. Emily avait demandé à sa belle mère de la surveiller le temps qu'elle prépare les jumeaux pour la nuit et qu'elle les nourrissent. Elle lui avait également raconté ce que Mavi lui avait confié. Sandra était très en colère contre son ex belle-fille, elle était en train de l'utiliser pour faire de mal à Stephen et par la même occasion elle traumatisait sa petite fille à lui mettre des idées complètement farfelues en tête.

* * *

Stephen se dépêcha de rentrer ce soir là. Sa femme lui avait expliqué brièvement par téléphone le problème et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, voir sa fille et tout lui expliquer et aussi rassurer sa femme. Les mots de Mavi avait du l'atteindre bien plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui faire croire et il se devait de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Il n'était pas amoureux de son ex femme et il ne le serait plus jamais.

Quand il pénétra dans la maison tout était calme, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel depuis que les enfants étaient la. Doucement il avança dans le salon pour trouver sa femme endormie au côté de sa fille. Le tableau était idyllique, sa femme tenait dans ses bras sa fille et elle tenait fermement Emily par sa taille. Il fit un sourire et ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment en sortant son téléphone pour faire une photo. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de réveiller sa femme sans déranger sa fille ce qui à son avis était mission impossible.

Finalement au bout d'un moment Emily ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de son mari.

\- Hey. Lui dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps que tu es la ?

\- Salut. Répondit-il tout bas. Un petit moment, je profitais de vous voir toutes les deux comme ça. Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Ça va je pense, mais elle est secouée. Elle ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Emily essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa belle-fille sans la réveiller. Une fois fait elle entraîna Stephen un peu plus loin pour tout lui raconter. Cassandra lui fait croire que tu vas nous quitter pour retourner vivre avec elles deux et que plus jamais elle ne reverra ses frères. Elle était bouleversée Stephen. Sa voix faiblit au souvenir du visage de Mavi. Elle adore passer du temps avec eux, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle avait finit les larmes aux yeux

\- Viens par là mon ange. Il joignit le geste à la parole et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Je vais lui parler et lui expliquer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Emily hocha la tête contre le torse de Stephen sans rien dire. Et...toi, ça va ? Osa-t-il enfin lui demander. À cette question elle leva son regard vers lui.

\- Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce...ce que Mavi a dit...je...ce n'est pas elle. Elle adore venir ici voir les jumeaux et je sais qu'elle aime passer du temps avec moi, elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Comment...comment peut-elle faire ça ? Jouer avec le coeur de sa fille...

\- Je sais mon ange. Il souffla de frustration et décida de porter sa fille dans son lit. Une fois fait il prit une douche afin de se détendre, passa par la chambre des garçons pour les voir et retrouva sa femme à la cuisine. Elle lui avait préparé un plateau repas et ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

\- Avec tout ça je ne t'ai pas demandé comment était la journée ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Bien...après être passé au studio on est passé par le lac et on est rentrés et puis...mais ça été, les enfants étaient contents et puis ça a fait du bien à ta mère d'être un peu libre. Je culpabilise un peu, elle est là depuis des mois à nous aider et elle ne profite même pas des ses autres petits enfants.

\- Mon ange crois moi si ma mère avait idée de repartir se serait fait depuis longtemps. La rassura Stephen. Elle adore être ici avec toi et les enfants et puis au moins elle voit Mavi...

Emily hocha la tête un peu plus tranquille. Stephen mangea en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Stephen ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il sachant de quoi elle parlait. Je vais lui parler demain et on verra bien...Emily je...tu sais que je t'aime ?

\- Non ne fais pas ça...ne te justifie pas. Je sais que c'est faux. Lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains sur la table. Elle se déplaça et se posa sur ses genoux. Je sais que tu n'aimes plus Cassandra et que plus jamais ce ne sera le cas, alors ne t'inquiète pas de moi. C'est Mavi qui souffre, moi je suis une grande fille.

\- Ok. Lui dit-il en la regardant avec amour. Je voulais être juste sur qu'entre nous tout allait bien. Gérer une Amell c'est déjà dur mais deux c'est mission impossible pour moi. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vais bien...on va bien mon coeur. Lui répéta-t-elle en lui donnant un tendre baiser.

Ils étaient tendrement enlacés et profitaient de ce moment chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Stephen était inquiet pour sa petite fille, ce qu'il avait toujours redouter était en train d'arriver, son ex-femme se servait de leur fille pour lui faire du mal et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle n'avait que six ans, elle n'était responsable de rien. Comment pouvait elle oser faire ça ? Il savait qu'il devrait la confronter mais avant il devait se calmer sinon il risquerait de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai par la suite.

* * *

Stephen avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, il n'avait quasiment pas dormit, bien trop préoccupé par sa fille. Il avait décidé de passer sa journée avec elle afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Emily lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis particulier avec elle mais il voulait en être sur. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille se sente moins aimé ou de trop quand elle était chez eux. Elle faisait partie de leur famille au même titre que les garçons. Il voulait être bien sûr que malgré son jeune âge Mavi le comprenne bien.

\- Alors ma puce, tu veux bien me parler de ce que tu as dit hier à Emy ? Lui demanda Stephen très tendrement. Devant le silence de sa fille il ajouta. Mavi Emily et moi on t'aime et on ne t'en veux pas du tout...seulement on veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête...tu comprends mon ange ?

Mavi hocha la tête et garda le silence un moment. Stephen se montra patient, il connaissait sa fille et savait qu'elle finirait par lui dire ce qu'il se passe.

\- Maman...maman m'a dit que...que tu aimais pas les jumeaux et que...que tu allais revenir vivre avec nous parce que tu aimais pas non plus Emy, et que je verrai plus jamais mes petits frères ni Emy...mais moi je veux pas papa. Elle avait tout dit d'une traite et finit sa phrase en pleurant franchement, son père la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Au bout d'un moment elle fut calmée et Stephen lui expliqua.

\- Ma puce, tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais mentit et que je t'ai promit de toujours te dire la vérité ? Tu te souviens ? La petite hocha la tête. Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire...ce que t'as dit maman n'est pas vrai, j'aime les jumeaux aussi fort que je t'aime toi et Emy je...je l'aime aussi très fort et il n'a jamais été question que je...enfin que maman et moi...

\- Je sais papa. Le coupa Mavi. Tu n'aimes pas maman comme tu aimes Emy, je le vois bien, tu la regardes pas de la même façon que maman.

\- Oui ma puce c'est ça. Dit-il devant la perspicacité de sa fille. J'aime Emily de tout mon coeur et jamais ne la quitterai pour repartir vivre avec ta maman, on ne s'aime plus, tu comprends ?

\- Oui papa, je le sais ça, mais...maman était tellement...

\- Mavi, tu me fais confiance ? Je vais parler avec maman et lui expliquer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois rassurée sur le fait que personne ne pourra jamais t'empêcher de voir tes frères ou Emily, ok ?

\- D'accord papa. Lui répondit une Mavi beaucoup plus rassurée qu'il y a quelques minutes. Papa on peux rentrer, je voudrais aller voir Emy pour lui dire que je m'excuse.

\- Ok ma puce mais tu sais elle ne t'en veux pas, elle est juste inquiète pour toi. Sur ces paroles ils se levèrent et rentrèrent à la maison.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez son père Mavi se précipita sur Emily en lui demandant pardon pour ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire la veille. Elle ne voulait pas que sa belle-mère pense qu'elle ne l'aimait pas elle ou ses frères.

\- Je suis désolée Emy pour hier. Je...je voulais pas te faire de la peine. Dit Mavi d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'aime moins que les garçons parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Je ne suis peut être pas ta maman mais je t'aime comme si tu étais ma fille. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas fait de la peine. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Et si on passait un moment entre filles, rien que toute les deux pendant ton père et mamie s'occupe des jumeaux ? Mavi sauta de joie et accepta sans se faire prier la proposition d'Emily.

Stephen regardait cette scène de loin et était vraiment admiratif de la gentillesse de son épouse. Il savait bien sûr qu'elle aimait sa fille, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais les voir ainsi toutes les deux le remplit de joie. Son regard rencontra celui d'Emily et il lui mima un je t'aime silencieux, elle lui répondit de la même façon et se décida à consacrer le reste de l'après-midi à Mavi.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine sa passa sans incident particulier, Mavi avait bien comprit ce que son père et Emily lui avait expliqué et elle repartie rassurée de chez son père. Elle faisait le voyage avec lui justement car il avait décidé de confronter son ex femme à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit à leur fille. Il voulait régler le problème au plus vite. Emily lui avait conseillé de rester calme et de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de Cassandra.

A voir le sourire de sa fille elle était contente de revoir sa mère et sa maison. Elle fonça sur elle pour lui faire un câlin et lui dire qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Stephen demanda à Mavi d'aller ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse discuter avec Cassandra.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et Cassandra sentit de suite un malaise. C'est elle qui commença les hostilités.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus qu'agacé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu raconté à notre fille que nous allions réformer une famille et que j'allais abandonné mes enfants et ma femme ? Il avait décidé d'être direct, de toute façon cela finirait dans les cris. Il connaissait assez son ex femme pour ça. Seulement il avait espoir que Mavi ai mal interprété ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

\- Oh...je vois elle a mal interprété ce que je lui ai dit. A ces mots Stephen fut soulagé, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. En fait elle m'a demandé si un jour on se remettrait ensemble et je lui ai dit que si tu quittais Miss Perfection il y avait de grande chance parce que moi je t'aimais toujours...elle m'a alors demandé pour les garçons et je lui ai répondu qu'elle les verrait moins qu'avant. C'est tout je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait arriver.

\- C'est tout ? Mais tu plaisantes ! Tu lui as pratiquement dit que ça allait arriver Cassandra ! Elle n'a que six ans pour elle ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, elle ne comprend pas forcément. Elle était bouleversée à l'idée de ne plus voir ses frères ni Emily. Elle ne comprenait rien...on a passer des heures à essayer de la consoler et à la rassurer !

\- Oh je suis désolée d'avoir froissé Miss Perfection. Dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Cassandra. Dit-il très sérieusement. Tu vas arrêter de mettre des idées délirantes dans la tête de notre fille. Tu es en train de la perturber, elle a enfin trouvé un équilibre et elle est heureuse comme ça. Alors arrête et laisse la en dehors de tes délires !

\- Oh mais regardez le un peu, il défends sa famille comme un lion ! Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle te quitte ? Ou bien tu as peut être peur de finalement me donner raison et de revenir vers moi...Elle avait dit cela d'une voix basse et sûre d'elle tout en s'approchant doucement de lui. C'est vrai après tout tu as déjà succomber une fois. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en caressant sa joue.

D'une main il enleva la sienne de sa joue et plongea son regard furieux dans le sien.

\- Ecoute moi bien Cassandra parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois. Toi et moi c'est finit, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu m'as trahit ! Je ne t'aime plus et je ne t'aimerai plus jamais. Alors arrête ton cinéma avant d'aller trop loin et laisse ma fille tranquille ! Son ton était dur et cassant et son regard glacial.

Sur ces paroles il quitta le salon pour aller trouver sa fille et lui dire au revoir. Il était inquiet de laisser Mavi avec Cassandra et il avait fait promettre à sa fille de l'appeler et de lui dire immédiatement si sa mère lui disait encore des choses de ce genre.

* * *

Quand elle entendit claquer la porte d'entrée Cassandra sursauta. Il était vraiment furieux se dit elle. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été trop loin en impliquant sa fille dans son plan pour récupérer son ex mari. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Mavi en parlerait directement mais plutôt qu'elle mènerait la vie dure à Emily et que cela créerait des tensions dans le couple, au lieu de cela son plan se retournait contre elle et Stephen était furieux. Il était encore loin de lui tomber dans les bras. Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue, elle mettrait à terre Miss Perfection, seulement elle allait être beaucoup plus subtil et personne ne verrait rien venir. Elle allait simplement attendre le bon moment, en attendant elle allait faire profil bas et ne plus provoquer de problèmes. Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait elle n'était plus à quelques semaines ou mois prêt.

* * *

Quand Emily entendit la voiture de son mari dans l'allée elle se précipita pour l'accueillir. Depuis qu'il était parti ce matin elle était très inquiète. Elle avait peur que Cassandra ne lui fasse une scène et elle avait peur de la réaction de Stephen. Même s'il était plus posé qu'avant il avait toujours cette impulsivité qui pouvait encore lui créer des problèmes. Et elle savait que son ex femme sauterait sur n'importe qu'elle occasion pour lui en créer.

\- Alors, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Bonjour a toi aussi mon ange. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Je suis en un seul morceau et je ne l'ai pas tuée si c'est ta prochaine question.

\- Oh arrête t'es pas drôle. Lui dit-elle en le tapant légèrement sur l'avant bras. J'étais très inquiete, tu sais bien comment...

\- Oui je sais. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Mais tout c'est bien passé. Elle m'a dit que Mavi avait mal interprété ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lui raconta-t-il en rentrant dans leur maison.

\- Bien sur c'est pratique ! Et tu l'as crue ?!

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai envie de la croire mais...il hésita un moment avant de lui dire qu'elle avait essayé de le séduire. Mais je pense réellement qu'elle lui a mit ses idées en tête. Finit-il par lui dire.

\- Cette femme est vraiment un poison Stephen ! Comment peut-elle entraîner sa fille dans son délire ?! Dit Emily exaspérée.

\- Je sais c'est dingue. Emily je pense qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter et j'ai peur qu'elle perturbe complètement notre fille. Lui avoua Stephen très inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle t'as embrassé c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement mais d'une voix très dure.

\- Non...mais disons que si j'en avais eu envie cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé...lui répondit-il honnêtement.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Elle veux te récupérer, elle est persuadée que tu l'aimes encore. Elle ne va pas te lâcher !

\- Calme toi mon ange. Il la prit dans ses bras. Tu sais que rien ne me détournera de toi et des enfants ?

\- Je le sais ça Stephen...j'ai confiance en toi c'est pas le problème...mais cette femme...elle est capable de tout. Elle sait très bien que te séduire est peine perdue, elle va être beaucoup plus subtile que ça. Elle implique sa fille alors elle ne va pas se gêner pour faire pire.

\- Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu trop ? On parle de Cassandra pas d'un tueur en série ! Je sais qu'elle est prête à tout mais de là à imaginer qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à toi ou aux enfants c'est un peu poussé ! Di- il agacé par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi à cause d'elle, alors on arrête la ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu, elle va nous mener la vie dure. Mais promet moi Stephen de toujours me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous ou dans ta tête. Son ton était plaintif et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur.

\- Emily, je te le promets. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Mavi reviens dans trois semaines on verra bien comment ça se passe.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se laissa porter par cette étreinte.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent vite et sans soucis particulier. Stephen avait Mavi pratiquement tout les jours au téléphone pour être sur que sa mère ne fasse pas encore des siennes et apparemment ce que Stephen lui avait dit portait ses fruits. Elle était ravie de revenir chez son père passer quelque jours avec ses frères.

Emily de son côté était plus réservée sur l'attitude de Cassandra, elle sentait qu'un orage grondait au loin. Appelez ça comme vous voulez l'instinct féminin peut être mais elle était certaine qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Elle connaissait assez cette femme pour savoir qu'elle n'en resterait pas la. Elle avait tenté d'en toucher deux mots à son mari depuis l'incident avec Mavi mais il était resté sur ses positions en disant qu'elle dramatisait un peu, elle avait donc arrêter d'insister. Elle avait trouver une oreille attentive chez sa belle mère qui était de l'avis d'Emily. Elles seraient donc deux à faire attention au comportement de Mavi quand elle serait avec eux.

Cassandra avait fait le voyage exprès pour amener sa fille chez Stephen et Emily. D'habitude Mavi prenait l'avion seule avec une accompagnatrice mais cette fois ci elle avait envie de confronter Emily. Le trajet se passa sans mal et quand elles arrivèrent chez les Amell seul Sandra était présente avec les jumeaux, leurs parents travaillant. Cassandra fut un peu déçue mais ne montra rien face à son ex belle mère.

Mavi fut ravie de retrouver sa grand mère et lui sauta dans les bras en demandant ou était ses frères. Sandra lui indiqua le salon, ils étaient dans leur parc. Elle en profita pour dire ses quartes vérités à Cassandra.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Lui demanda Sandra d'une voix grave.

\- J'ai accompagné ma fille ! Ou es le problème ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je te préviens Cassandra, laisse cette famille tranquille ! Tu as eu ta chance de rendre mon fils heureux et tu as échoué alors laisse le tranquille !

\- Oh c'est donc ça ! Vous avez peur...mais si il était si heureux que ça, je ne serais pas un problème ? Non ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Ne déforme pas ce que j'ai dit...je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, tu veux ruiner sa vie mais par dessus tout tu veux faire du mal à Emily parce que tu la rends responsable de ton divorce ! Mais tu sais très bien que la seule fautive c'est toi, si tu avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ton mari et ta fille, mon fils ne se serai jamais tourné vers Emily ! Alors tu lui fout la paix !

\- Oh je vois que Miss Perfection vous a dans la poche...comme c'est touchant ! Elle ne répondit rien d'autre et prit le chemin de la porte, mais avant de partir elle ajouta. Je reste à Vancouver pour la semaine on aura certainement l'occasion de se revoir. A bientôt Sandra. Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Stephen et Emily étaient tranquillement dans leur caravane en train de répéter leur scène, du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avant que finalement la répétion ne dérape et qu'ils se retrouvent sous la couette.

\- J'adore répéter avec toi. Lui dit Stephen en parsemant son cou de baisers.

\- Moi aussi, mais rassure moi...tu ne répètes pas de cette façon avec tout le monde ? Lui demanda-t-elle taquine.

\- Oh non mon ange avec toi c'est particulier, d'habitude...il ne put finir qu'un coup fut frappé à leur porte. Il grogna de frustration et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait venir les déranger. L'équipe avait comprit depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger quand ils étaient seuls. À cette pensée un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'habilla sur le trajet jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière et fut surprit de trouver Cassandra.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda Stephen surprit de sa présence.

\- Je suis venue te dire que je restais à Vancouver pour quelques jours. Lui répondit-elle en regardant sa tenue. Je vois que je te dérange.

\- Un message aurait suffit ! Dit Emily en pénétrant dans le salon. Elle était loin d'être ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- Bonjour Emily...moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Bon sur ce je vais vous laisser je vois que vous êtes occupés. Dit elle en partant. Oh Stephen j'oubliais, je pensais que l'on pourrait peut être passer une journée ensemble avec notre fille comme je suis là ? Tu réfléchis et tu m'appelles. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et quitta la caravane.

Emily retourna dans la chambre pour se calmer, cette femme avait le don de l'exaspérer en deux secondes.

\- Je n'irais pas. Lui Stephen en pénétrant dans la petite pièce.

\- Bien sur que si ! Et tu le sais ! Elle va te prendre par les sentiments comme à chaque fois et te dire que c'est pour votre fille...et tu vas faire ce qu'elle veux ! Lui répondit-elle très énervée.

\- Et c'est mal de vouloir rendre ma fille heureuse ? Lui répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Non pas du tout ! Seulement avec ce qu'elle lui a mit en tête ces derniers temps je ne pense pas que passer une journée en famille soit une bonne chose, c'est tout ! Excuse moi j'ai besoin d'air. Lui dit-elle en passant à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard.

Il vit sa femme partir sans rien dire. La semaine allait être longue, très longue.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce dixième chapitre. Les ennuis commencent.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Merci de laisser un petit mot c'est une réelle motivation.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Me revoici sur cette fiction pour un nouveau chapitre qui c'est fait attendre.**

 **Comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes à qui je ne peux repondre par MP. Merci à Ally84, Olicity-love, Titi, Lou et Pauline pour leurs commentaires sur habiter précédent.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen observait sa femme et ses enfants jouer dans la piscine depuis son transat. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire de cette façon. Et il s'en voulait parce que c'était lui le responsable. Il c'était une fois de plus laissé entraîner par son ex femme dans une situation qu'il croyait pouvoir contrôler. Il avait blessé Emily, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu prendre de la distance. Quand il repensait à ces dernières semaines il se disait qu'il ne ferait plus les choses de la même façon il avait commit beaucoup d'erreur mais trois en particulier lui revinrent en mémoire.

A commencer par cette journée en _famille_ avec Cassandra et Mavi. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter Emily sur le fait que cette journée n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était un signal dans le mauvais sens pour Mavi, mais comme à son habitude il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête... Et il s'était retrouvé sur les réseaux sociaux en photo avec son ex femme et sa fille avec des commentaires pouvant laisser penser qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Il avait été furieux contre Cassandra mais il avait été surtout furieux après lui, il avait fait du mal à sa femme non seulement avec cette journée mais en plus il avait à nouveau déclenché les passions autour de leur couple et il s'attendait à en subir les conséquences...elles ne se firent pas attendre, en moins de deux heures ils faisaient les gros titres des sites à scandale en disant que finalement Emily n'avait que le retour de bâton, son mari la trompant avec son ex femme.

Quand il rentra sa mère qui lui fit la morale sur Cassandra et ses bonnes intentions, il ne répondit rien sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à ta femme, non seulement en acceptant cette journée mais là Stephen c'est...elle est vraiment blessée. Tu as de la chance si elle passe au dessus de ça. Le prévient-elle avant qu'il n'aille la trouver.

Il la trouva dans la buanderie en train de faire du rangement et elle détestait faire du rangement ! Sauf lorsqu'elle était très énervée. Il la regarda un petit moment avant de signaler sa présence.

\- Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il pour commencer. Tu m'avais prévenu et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Elle ne disait rien et continuait à plier les affaires des jumeaux, il tenta une approche. Em s'il te plaît dit quelque chose...

Elle ne disait toujours rien bien trop en colère pour parler. Elle était blessé et avait pleins de choses à lui dire mais elle savait que si elle commençait à parler ses mots risquaient de dépasser ses pensées. Tout à coup elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules et il la fit se retourner afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Em...

\- Non arrête ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes excuses ! Je t'avais prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée...mais toi bien sûr tu as foncé tête baissé et je...te rends tu compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?! Non je ne pense pas, sinon tu aurais mit fin à ce cirque bien avant quoi...? La cinquième photo ? Tu sais celle où vous semblez tellement heureux de passer une journée ensemble avec oh...c'était quoi déjà le commentaire ? _Ma meilleure journée depuis très longtemps !_ Elle s'éloigna de lui pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Em...tu sais bien que c'est faux et que ce n'est pas moi qui ai posté cette photo...j'ai eu le malheur de laisser mon téléphone sur la table deux minutes. Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

\- Moi je le sais, ta mère le sait, nos amis le savent mais la terre entière NON ! Avait-elle finit en hurlant. Cette photo est postée sur ton compte Stephen ! As-tu simplement idée de ce que les gens pense ?!

\- Était postée...je l'ai supprimé à l'instant où j'ai comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Mon ange je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...je...regarde moi. Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde bien...Ça n'arrivera plus je te le promets.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir ! Cette femme est un poison, elle est en train de saboter notre famille ! Elle est la uniquement pour me faire du mal, pour me montrer ce que ça fait de voir son mari avec une autre ! Et toi tu la laisses faire ! Elle était en larmes maintenant. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte et encercla sa taille doucement. Il la serra fort.

\- Mon ange, je suis tellement désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus parce qu'il n'y aura plus de choses de ce genre. Je sais pas...j'ai pensé uniquement à faire plaisir ma fille mais pas à ce que tu pourrais ressentir ou ce que Cassandra pourrait bien faire. Je te demande pardon Em...

\- Tu as vu tout ces articles sur nous...ils sont horribles. Dit-elle en sanglotant. Ils remettent même en cause notre mariage et nos enfants se demandant si tu es vraiment leur père...et tout ces commentaires...je...

\- Shhh mon ange, arrête tu te fais du mal pour rien. Nous on sait la vérité et notre entourage aussi c'est le principal non ? Le reste on s'en moque...dans deux jours ils auront oublié...Ok ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Sa femme lui avait pardonné cet incident, il avait fait confiance à son ex femme. Cela avait été sa première erreur.

Sa seconde erreur avait été de ne pas batailler contre Cassandra quand elle eue décidé de s'installer à Vancouver pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, après l'épisode de la sortie en famille, il se méfiait d'elle et de ses idées dédiées uniquement à faire du mal à sa femme. Seulement sans qu'il sache pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vraiment découragée. Il avait été surtout très heureux de pouvoir avoir sa fille dans la même ville que lui et de pouvoir la voir quand il voulait. Il avait tellement souffert durant toutes ces années où il avait été privée d'elle qu'il espérait rattraper le temps perdu, même s'il se doutait que c'était une nouvelle manœuvre de Cassandra.

\- Elle fait quoi ?! Lui demanda de répéter Emily quand il lui annonça la nouvelle.

\- Elle s'installe ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Lui répéta-t-il mal à l'aise.

\- Cette femme est incroyable ! Pendant des années elle t'a imposé des aller retours pour que tu puisses voir ta fille et maintenant qu'elle peux voyager seule, elle vient s'installer dans la même ville que toi ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Elle essayait de maîtriser sa voix et sa colère. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec lui à propos de ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? De ne pas s'installer ici ? Lui répondit-il un peu agacé de sa question.

\- Effectivement c'est un peu l'idée. Lui dit-elle malgré tout mais elle se rattrapa vite. Désolé...je sais que tu es content de pouvoir avoir Mavi avec toi ici à Vancouver mais je ne suis pas certaine que se soit une bonne idée. J'ai peur que Cassandra nous mène la vie dure, déjà quand elle est à LA c'est une calamité alors imagine si elle s'installe ici pour de bon.

\- Em, je sais que tu as peur que ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois recommence mais ça n'arrivera pas car je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ça ne changera rien à notre vie à part que Mavi sera la plus souvent, c'est tout. Il essayait de la rassurer et de la convaincre en même temps.

\- Et je suis ravie qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de notre vie tu le sais, je l'aime comme si elle était ma fille mais je connais aussi sa mère...

\- Mon ange fais moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer tu verras et puis c'est temporaire il reste deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire après elle retournera en Californie. Ok ?

\- Ok. Capitula-t-elle. Mais je t'aurais prévenu c'est une mauvaise idée.

Et effectivement ils avaient vécus l'enfer. À partir du jour où Cassandra avait élue domicile à Vancouver elle s'était infiltrée dans leur vie de tout les jours.

Elle venait sur le plateau pour voir Stephen pour une raison ou une autre alors qu'elle pouvait très bien régler cette histoire par téléphone. Elle s'infiltrait dans leur vie de famille, car comme par hasard à chaque fois qu'ils allaient au parc avec les enfants ou allaient faire des courses ils tombaient sur elle.

Emily ne supportait plus cette intrusion dans leur vie, elle avait cependant réussit à convaincre son mari de lui interdire de venir sur le plateau, mais pour le reste c'était plus compliqué. Stephen était content de voir sa fille, elle aussi d'ailleurs mais elle savait très bien que c'était une manœuvre de plus de Cassandra pour la déstabiliser et lui faire du mal. Elle avait essayé de se confier à lui un jour où encore une fois ils étaient tombés sur elle en allant dîner au restaurant tout les deux.

\- Stephen je...je peux être franche ? Lui demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

\- Je sais de quoi tu vas me parler Emily. Je sais que pour toi la situation est difficile. Cassandra est partout et je comprends que tu ai du mal à le supporter mais c'est temporaire il reste encore quelques semaines. Lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Je sais Stephen mais je...toute cette pression autour de nous c'est trop...Cassandra, les articles dans la presse qui ne se calment pas...j'ai beaucoup de mal à me dire que l'on va retrouver une vie normale. Et c'est sans compter sur Mavi qui ne va pas bien. Dit-elle d'un coup.

\- Quoi elle est malade ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

\- Non elle est en pleine forme mais c'est psychologiquement qu'elle ne va pas bien Stephen. Cette situation la perturbe beaucoup et elle a du mal à trouver sa place. Tu comprends il n'y a plus de règles ni de limites et elle est complètement perdue.

\- Elle t'en a parlé ? Lui demanda-t-il sachant qu'elles étaient proches toutes les deux.

\- Non mais je le vois bien. Elle n'est plus la même petite fille qu'il y a quelques semaines...elle me réponds, elle est même méchante avec moi...et ça ce n'est pas ta fille. Elle a toujours été adorable et même quand sa mère lui avait mit des idées en tête elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce que j'allais devenir si tu me quittais.

\- C'est simplement son caractère qui s'affirme c'est tout. Ça lui passera elle grandit tu sais. Tu devrais la laisser tranquille, ne pas vouloir en faire une petite fille parfaite, ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle te dit et tout ira bien. Lui répondit-il agacé de la conversation.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle calmement mais sur un ton très dur.

\- Oui bien sûr...écoute si on profitait de cette soirée et que pour une fois on évitait les sujets qui fâchent. Lui dit-il lasse. Croiser Cassandra a déjà été suffisant, pour une fois qu'on est tout les deux...

\- Stephen je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, je ne voudrais pas que Cassandra...

\- Mais arrête un peu avec Cassandra ! On est la tout les deux et toi tu ne parles que d'elle ! Tu es la première à dire que tu ne la supportes pas et la tu as l'occasion de penser à autre chose et tu restes bloqué sur elle ! Cassandra est peut être ce qu'elle est mais elle s'occupe bien de notre fille alors arrête un peu ! Elle ne s'occupe pas de l'éducation de nos enfants alors ne t'occupe pas de celle de ma fille ! Concentre toi sur nos enfants plutôt ! Il avait parlé un peu fort ce qui avait attiré l'attention des gens autour d'eux.

Emily le regardait complètement surprise de sa réaction et de son ton.

\- Tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle une fois de plus très calmement ne voulant pas faire de scandale, il hocha la tête. Très bien dans ce cas je te laisse. Elle prit son sac, sa veste et s'arrêta devant lui. Tu es aveugle Stephen ton ex femme se sert de ta fille pour me faire du mal et tu ne vois rien...mais le pire c'est qu'elle fait du mal à ta fille et tu la laisses faire. Observe la, parle avec elle et tu verras par toi même. Ne m'attends pas je ne rentre pas ce soir. Sur ces mots elle sortit du restaurant.

Stephen la regarda partir, encore une fois il avait dit n'importe quoi. D'un coup il se leva et la rattrapa.

\- Em je t'en prit ne part pas. Je...je suis désolé je suis un con...je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Aller reviens. Il lui parlait tout en marchant mais elle semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il se mit devant elle pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Em...s'il te plaît. Elle le regarda mais ne dit rien, elle fit un pas sur le côté mais il la suivit dans son geste.

\- Laisse moi passer s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle.

\- Non tu es en colère et je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Il avait croisé les bras signe qu'il était sérieux.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère je suis juste déçue et fatiguée de toute cette histoire. Je te dit que ta fille va mal et toi tu me dis que ton ex femme s'occupe parfaitement d'elle alors qu'on sait tout les deux que c'est faux et au passage tu me dis de m'occuper de mes affaires mais surtout de mes enfants comme si je ne savais pas m'en occuper alors que tu sais aussi que c'est faux ! Ton ex femme est complètement obsédée par toi, elle nous pourrie la vie et tu ne vois rien et c'est moi qui passe pour la méchante et...Elle s'arrêta net de parler. De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi, j'en ai assez de tout ça...Je suis à bout Steve...c'est trop...

\- Je suis désolé. La coupa-t-il. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu sais que je t'aime et que rien ne changera jamais ça ?

\- Et je t'aime aussi...ce n'est pas ça le soucis Stephen et tu le sais. J'ai l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse tu es d'accord avec elle...alors je ne sais pas si tu ne vois rien ou si tu ne veux rien voir, mais il va falloir que tu réagisses ! Ça va au delà de Mavi ou du fait qu'elle soit sans arrêt autour de nous, je pensais réellement que...que vous deux c'était...finit mais je me suis peut être trompée...

\- Quoi ?! Mais enfin Em...il n'y a plus rien entre Cassandra et moi ! Tu le sais...comment veux tu...après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit de sa réflexion.

\- Eh bien non justement je ne sais pas ! Au vu de ton comportement de ce soir et des derniers jours je suis en droit de me poser des questions ! J'ai l'impression que tu la défends sans arrêt ! Tu me dit à moi de m'occuper de mes enfants ! À moi Stephen ! Alors excuse moi de douter un peu quand on sait comment Cassandra élève votre fille ! Écoute je...j'ai besoin d'air...on en parlera plus tard.

\- Ok. Finit-il par dire. Tu as peut être raison. Lui dit-il vexé de sa réaction, mais surtout d'insinuer qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Cassandra.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, raison pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour son ex femme ? Ou raison parce qu'ils leur faillaient un peu d'air. Elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'est qu'elle sentit son coeur se fissuré. Et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle le laissa sur le trottoir afin de grimper dans un taxi l'emmenant loin de lui.

Et ce fut sa troisième erreur et certainement la pire, lui laisser entendre qu'elle avait raison et qu'il aimait encore son ex femme et d'accepter qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Elle n'était pas rentrée durant trois jours et il avait erré comme une âme en peine pendant son absence, s'occupant à peine de ses enfants.

\- Bon Stephen tu vas te lever et aller chercher ta femme ! Lui dit sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre.

\- Maman arrête ! Je suis crevé ! Lui répondit-il en se retournant dans le lit. Sa mère prit la couette et la tira du lit.

\- Stephen Amell tu vas te lever et essayer de récupérer ta femme ! Cette histoire assez duré ! Tu vas chez Danielle et tu la ramènes ici...tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle revienne. Et si elle le fait tu pourras t'estimer heureux ! Tu t'es conduit comme un sale con ! Sur ces paroles elle quitta la chambre le laissant seul.

Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère si énervée ni mal polie avec lui. En même temps il méritait largement ça, il avait laisser Emily partir en lui laissant croire que son ex femme était plus importante pour lui, il se mettait à sa place si c'était lui qui devait subir un ex mari prêt à tout pour la reconquérir, il n'était pas sur d'être aussi calme qu'elle.

Il suivit les conseils de sa mère et peu de temps après il était prêt à partir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il vit alors apparaître celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle avait l'air aussi mal que lui. Elle avait maigrit il pouvait le voir et ses yeux étaient cernés preuve qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent.

\- Emily...je...j'allais justement...Dit-il prudemment.

\- Stephen...si je suis rentrée c'est...c'est parce que les enfants me manquaient. Dit-elle sans oser le regarder. J'ai encore besoin d'espace. Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis pour l'instant. Elle allait partir et rajouta. On...on parlera plus tard.

\- Tu...tu m'as manqué...je suis content que tu sois rentrée. Lui répondit-il d'une voix tendre. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, le principal c'est que tu sois à la maison.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia. Elle monta les escaliers et déménagea ses affaires dans la chambre en face de la leur. C'était sa mère qui avait réussit à la convaincre de rentrer. Elle aurait très bien pu prendre les jumeaux avec elle mais sa mère avait raison...elle ne pouvait pas abandonné le navire. Elle aimait son mari, sa famille et ils allaient surmonter cette épreuve une fois de plus.

Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à pleurer et à réfléchir sur la situation et à se dire qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Il lui manquait, les enfants lui manquaient. Mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de rentrer, elle avait peur de constater que sa vie était sur le point de chavirer.

\- Emily, ma chérie, tu sais que tu vas devoir rentrer ? Lui dit sa mère en se posant à côté d'elle. Emily hocha la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête maman. Dit-elle le regard perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas rentrer que tout sera réglé. Tu peux très bien rentrer et lui dire que tu n'es pas encore prête mais c'est au moins un signe dans le bon sens, tu ne crois pas ? Lui demanda sa mère. Écoute ma chérie tu sais très bien que Stephen t'aime il est simplement dans une position compliquée...

\- Je sais...ils me manquent tout les trois. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout va s'arranger mon ange, tu verras. Je n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait mais avoue que pour lui ce n'est pas non plus évident comme situation. Il veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde, il s'y prends c'est tout...essaie de te mettre un peu à sa place deux minutes. Lui dit sa mère en quittant sa place.

Elle réfléchit à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire et elle avoua qu'effectivement ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus. Mais quand il avait mit en doute sa parole concernant Mavi et avait souligné l'extraordinaire mère qu'était Cassandra, elle c'était sentit trahit et blessé parce qu'il avait remis en cause le fait qu'elle ne sache pas s'occuper correctement de leurs enfants.

Et puis en poussant un peu plus loin elle savait que le problème n'était ni elle, ni Stephen, ni Mavi mais bien évidemment Cassandra...elle avait toujours eu du mal à composer avec elle mais depuis qu'ils étaient mariés et parents des jumeaux c'était pire parce qu'elle avait réaliser que Stephen avait tourné la page et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers elle, même si elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était dans le but de lui faire du mal tout simplement.

Et cette vérité lui donna le courage qui lui manquait pour retourner chez elle, elle n'allait pas laisser cette femme mettre fin à son mariage. Elle allait rentrer chez elle et trouver la force de passer au dessus de ce qu'il lui avait dit et de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient avant.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Lui demanda gentiment Sandra en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Non merci j'ai presque terminé.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée...c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Les enfants sont réveillés si tu veux les voir. Lui précisa sa belle-mère.

Emily ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers leur chambre, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir les serrer contre elle.

\- Emily. L'arrêta Sandra. Mon fils est un idiot...mais un idiot qui t'aime...n'en doute pas. Lui dit-elle un sourire rassurant. Tout va s'arranger tu verras. Emily hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

Les jours passaient et en regardant d'un œil extérieur on aurait pu croire à une famille heureuse, mais c'était loin d'être la vérité. Stephen et Emily ne c'étaient toujours pas expliqués, ils se parlaient à peine. Aucun des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas. Emily avait bien trop peur de constater que son mariage était en danger et Stephen lui n'osait pas aller vers elle de peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas ses erreurs. Ils étaient ensemble pour s'occuper des enfants et bien sûr pour travailler mais ils étaient loin d'être prêt à se réconcilier.

Un jour cependant Stephen perdit patience et alla la trouver dans sa chambre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était rentrée et il en avait marre de marcher sur des œufs avec sa femme. Il l'aimait et il voulait au moins qu'elle revienne dans leur chambre. Il était temps de crever l'abcès. Il frappa et une petite voix lui dit d'entrer.

\- Salut. Dit-il doucement. Je te dérange peut être ?

\- Oh non. Dit-elle surprise d'être face à lui. Je...c'est rien d'important. Répondit-elle en posant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air contrarié.

\- Oui Emily, il y a un problème. Tu me manques...Souffla-t-il. Combien de temps va encore durer cette guerre froide ? Je sais que tout est de ma faute, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne et...

\- Stephen s'il te plaît...je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant.

\- Mais quand alors ? Tu ne veux jamais en parler...ce n'est jamais ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit ! Et ça commence à peser Em. Si tu as voulu me punir, c'est bon j'ai compris, mais je t'en prit reviens au moins dans notre chambre...s'il te plaît. Il la suppliait presque mais il s'en fichait il ferait n'importe quoi pour la récupérer et effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle le regarda un moment dans ses pensées. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas juste avec lui, il faisait des efforts pour essayer de communiquer et elle le repoussait sans cesse, il multipliait les attentions pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et elle ne faisait rien pour lui montrer qu'elle était touchée. Parce que bien sur que ça lui faisait plaisir mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'être réceptive. Mais il avait raison elle pouvait au moins faire ça...dormir avec lui. Il lui manquait...terriblement.

\- Ok. Dit-elle simplement. Elle se leva et prit une partie de ses affaires pour la nuit. Il la regarda incrédule de sa réponse. Elle s'avança vers la porte et il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Tu viens ?

\- Ou...oui je...je te suis. Lui répondit-il, s'il avait su que se serait si simple il l'aurait fait bien avant.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin il sentit un corps sur son torse, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Sa femme avait passé non seulement la nuit dans son lit avec lui mais aussi dans ses bras. Quand ils s'étaient couchés elle était venue se blottir directement contre lui comme elle le faisait toujours avant de s'endormir. C'était une sensation qu'il avait oublié et qui lui mit du baume au coeur, mais ce qui l'avait remplit de joie c'est le petit _bonne nuit_ qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant de s'endormir. Les choses étaient loin d'être réglées entre eux mais au moins elles avançaient dans le bon sens. Il pencha la tête légèrement et vit qu'elle était réveillée.

\- Hey. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Hey. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, elle se redressa légèrement et lui déposa un rapide mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle vit sa surprise. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi que tu ne me manques pas Stephen. Écoute je sais que...que je suis compliquée et que je suis certainement invivable...mais si j'ai pris tout ce temps c'est parce que j'en avais réellement besoin, pas pour te punir...mais plutôt pour me calmer et ne pas envenimer les choses.

\- Ok. Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Que tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Eh bien disons que c'est presque le cas. Lui répondit-elle honnêtement. Elle le vit grimacer à ces paroles. Stephen, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Lui dit-elle en posant ces deux mains sur son visage pour être sur qu'il comprenne bien. Ça viendra je te le promets.

Il acquiesça et lui déposa lui aussi un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils avaient avancés dans leur réconciliation et c'était ça le plus important.

Depuis cette nuit partagée leur relation c'était amélioré. Ils parlaient plus ouvertement et plus seulement des enfants, ils partageaient même leur déjeuner ce qui était un grand pas.

-Stephen ce n'est pas le chemin de la maison. Lui dit Emily en constatant qu'il avait oublié de tourner à droite.

\- Oui je sais, on ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir. Lui répondit-il en scrutant sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et les enfants ? Et je n'ai rien pour ce soir...Commença-t-elle un peu paniquée.

\- Mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas ma mère s'occupe des enfants et j'ai une valise pour toi dans le coffre. Il lui avait dit cela en prenant sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Détends toi.

\- Tu as pensé à tout je vois. Lui dit-elle plus détendue. Et ou m'emmènes tu ?

\- C'est une surprise. Lui dit-il taquin en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

La route ne fut pas longue, il avait réservé une suite dans le meilleur hôtel de Vancouver. Il avait envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa femme, il voulait être sur que rien ne viendrait les interrompre, et il pensait que passer une nuit loin de chez eux était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour qu'Emily laisse tomber définitivement les barrières qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle. Il en avait fait tomber quelques unes déjà mais la plus importante était encore debout...son pardon, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur suite, Emily fut subjuguée de la beauté de la chambre. Elle s'était imaginé un endroit assez stricte et guindé et au lieu de ça elle trouva une chambre chaleureuse et une ambiance cosy qui lui donnait envie de se pelotonner dans le canapé. Elle fit le tour de la suite et déposa ses affaires sur le lit. Stephen la suivait sans rien dire se contentant de le regarder, elle avait l'air contente.

\- Alors c'est quoi le programme ? Lui demanda-t-elle en déballant sa valise.

\- Alors toi tu te détends, tu vas prendre un bain et moi je m'occupe de tout ça. Lui dit-il en lui prenant des mains ses affaires. Et ensuite je commande le repas et quand tu auras finit on mangera tranquillement.

\- C'est un bon programme. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Merci. Lui dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

Il regarda un long moment la porte fermée, il espérait que cette soirée et cette nuit briserait définitivement la glace entre eux et qu'il allait retrouvé la femme amoureuse et pleine de vie qu'il aimait tant.

\- Merci pour ce repas, c'était délicieux. Dit Emily en finissant son assiette. Mais tu aurais pu commander des choses que toi aussi tu aimais.

Il la regardait avec attention et était heureux qu'elle ai remarqué ce détail.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai apprécié ce repas. Lui répondit-il doucement. Em...

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser tout ça ? Le coupa-t-elle. A la première fois où c'est retrouvé seuls à Denver...dit-elle tendrement. La...la première fois où...

\- Ou on a fait l'amour ? Oui je sais...Lui répondit-il en souriant légèrement perdu dans ce souvenir. Je crois même que tu avais mangé la même chose. Dit-il en pointant son assiette. Elle hocha la tête surprise.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Je me souviens de tout Emily. Je me souviens de la façon que tu avais d'éviter mon regard tout le repas, de la façon dont tu rougissais quand je t'embrassais, de la façon dont tu soupirais quand je te frôlait...je me souviens de tout...cette nuit a changé ma vie à jamais Emily et rien que le fait que tu puisses douter de ma sincérité je...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la laisser encore te faire du mal ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

\- Oh je sais pas. Il passa ses mains sur son visage lasse. En fait je pensais contrôler la situation mais pas du tout...je me suis fait avoir, je pensais faire plaisir à Mavi mais en fait c'est à Cassandra que ça faisait plaisir car ça te faisait du mal. Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais. Tu m'avais prévenu et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne mais comme d'habitude je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête...mais j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir ma fille ici avec moi et de pouvoir la voir quand je voulais, tu comprends je pouvais rattraper le temps perdu...c'était comme une seconde chance.

\- Oui je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tu es un père qui aime et qui s'occupe de ses enfants, seulement Cassandra a profité de ton amour pour ta fille pour s'immiscer entre nous, elle est entrée dans notre vie de famille et c'était trop...tu n'as pas su mettre de barrières et c'est pour ça que je t'en veux...j'ai eu l'impression que tu nous oubliais moi et les garçons...et...

\- Jamais mon ange. Lui dit-il en saisissant une de ses mains. Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux...je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Emily...je peux vivre sans voir Mavi ou les jumeaux tout les jours mais sans toi c'est...impossible...je ne survivrais pas si tu m'abandonnais. Lui dit-il très ému.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais envisagé de divorcer...si je suis partie c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'air et de prendre du recul. Mais ça été les jours les plus longs de ma vie...Lui confia-t-elle la voix frêle. Et...et quand j'ai décidé de rentrer c'était...c'était pour te montrer que je n'abandonnais pas, mais j'étais encore vraiment blessée de toute cette histoire. Et puis je me souvenu d'une promesse qu'on c'était faite il y'a quelques années après ma fausse couche...tu t'en souviens ?

\- Bien sur. Lui répondit-il tendrement. On c'est promit de toujours être la l'un pour l'autre malgré ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou ce que l'on pourrait se dire parce à deux on était plus fort.

\- Oui c'est ça...et c'est pour ça que je suis rentrée...je ne pouvais pas laisser Cassandra détruire notre famille on s'est tellement battue pour en avoir une...et puis tu me manquais tellement...moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Lui dit elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement, elle voulu se reculer mais il la retint en posant une main derrière sa nuque et il accentua le baiser. C'était le premier vrai baiser qu'ils partageaient depuis un moment et chacun se perdit dedans.

\- Écoute mon ange je vais régler cette histoire avec Cassandra mais cette fois ci légalement...je vais aller voir un avocat pour avoir la garde de Mavi.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sur ? Pas je ne veuille pas d'elle loin de la mais j'ai peur que les choses dégénèrent. Cassandra va être furieuse et je ne suis pas sûre que se soit la meilleure solution.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est pour le bien de ma fille. Il est temps que je mette les pieds dans le plat et sérieusement cette fois ci. Je vais faire comprendre à mon ex femme qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de se servir de notre fille comme elle le fait.

\- Ok si tu es sur de toi je te suis. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci chérie. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Le baiser s'accentua rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent debout sans savoir comment. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête, trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentit cette envie. Stephen commença à la déshabiller en enlevant son haut qu'il trouvait trop encombrant et fut ravie de constater qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il prit une minute pour l'admirer, elle était magnifique. Sa peau douce et claire, ses yeux remplit de désir, ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers, et à cette vision il fut submergé d'un désir puissant, il la plaqua contre son torse et la porta pour la coller contre le mur. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et força la barrière de ses lèvres, elle ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

Quand il la plaqua contre le mur Emily sentit son désir grandir un peu plus. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour qu'elle ne pensait plus correctement. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était sa langue dans sa bouche qui en explorait chaque recoin. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge qui fit sourire Stephen, elle pouvait le sentir contre ses lèvres. Et puis elle sentit une des mains remonter vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et écarter délicatement son short de pyjama, elle ne portait rien en dessous non plus. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était prête pour lui.

\- Tu sais que tu me rends dingue quand tu es comme ça. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sans ménagement il la posa au sol, se mit à genoux et passa une de ses jambes sur son épaule. Il se jeta sur sa féminité et explora son sexe humide en l'embrassant et le suçotant. Délicatement il entra un doigt en elle et il fut ravie de constater qu'un cri rauque sortit de sa bouche, satisfait il en entra un deuxième et suça en même temps son clitoris gonflé de plaisir.

\- Oh Step...son prénom se perdit dans ses soupirs ce qui accentua encore son envie d'elle. Il accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts et la sentie prête à jouir.

\- Viens pour moi mon ange. Lui souffla-t-il contre son sexe, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour arriver. Il se releva doucement, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sans rien dire et la porta, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Son regard toujours dans le sien il fit de rapide va et viens. Il ne voulait pas être tendre et délicat, pas maintenant il avait seulement envie de la posséder et de lui montrer quel effet elle avait sur lui.

Emily haletait sous les coups de rein de son mari. Le plaisir prenait une nouvelle fois possession d'elle et elle sentit un nouvel orgasme arriver mais celui ci bien plus puissant que le précédent. Elle commença à gémir et à se déhancher pour suivre ses mouvements. Il répondait à ses assauts avec frénésie et elle le sentait au bord de l'explosion lui aussi. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Viens pour moi mon coeur. Son souffle chaud provoqua chez son partenaire des frissons sur tout son corps et l'électrisa un peu plus. Elle bougea encore un peu plus vite et quand elle le sentie explosé en elle elle ne tarda pas non plus a exploser à son tour.

Stephen la maintenait fermement contre lui mais ses jambes étaient tremblantes tellement son plaisir avait été intense. Il prit la direction de la chambre sa femme toujours dans ses bras et s'essaya sur le lit. Il la regarda intensément et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu doutes toujours que je t'aime ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour pour moi...j'ai douté de ton attachement à Cassandra ce n'est pas pareil. Stephen je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi seulement...j'ai bien cru que cette fois ce ne serait pas suffisant...tu comprends ?

\- Je suis désolé Emily...je ne voulais pas...j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde mais tu sais comment je suis...je dit n'importe quoi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une mauvaise mère mon ange. Je te demande pardon pour tout les photos, la vie impossible que Cassandra nous a mener ces derniers temps, te faire croire que je...

\- Stop Stephen. Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche. C'est finit on en parle plus. Ce qui est fait est fait, on a réglé nos problèmes et pour tout te dire je t'ai pardonnée depuis bien longtemps...A deux on est plus fort tu te souviens ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit plein de fois mais je ne te mérite pas du tout. Elle lui sourit doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la serra fort contre lui et respira son parfum dans son cou. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme, sa femme. Il en profita pour déposer des baisers humides et brûlants dans son cou.

\- Je...je suis enceinte. Dit Emily simplement.

\- Mon ange, je sais que c'était plutôt intense il y a quelques minutes mais...Il releva son regard vers elle et constata qu'elle était sérieuse. Oh tu es sérieuse...mais...mais depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Je le sais depuis l'histoire des photos...

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'était il y'a des semaines ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant. Son ton était ferme mais pas accusateur.

\- J'avais l'intention de te le dire ce jour là mais avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé j'ai préféré attendre et puis après je...je sais pas trop j'attendais juste le bon moment mais il y avait toujours quelque chose...je ne voulais pas te le cacher. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit-il. Les dernières semaines ont été compliquées. Mais tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

\- Oui tout va bien Stephen, notre bébé est en pleine forme. Le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu en es à combien ?

\- Presque trois mois. Tu...tu es content ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

Il la regarda se demandant comment elle pouvait lui poser une question pareille. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon ange je ne suis pas content je suis heureux...tu te rends compte on ne pensait pas avoir d'enfants et nous voilà bientôt parents de trois enfants. Je suis le plus heureux des maris je te rassure. Mais toi ?

\- Moi ? Je suis aux anges...je t'aime Stephen et jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer. Elle l'embrassa et il l'entraîna sur le lit avec lui afin de lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'il était heureux avec elle.

* * *

Les éclats de rire de ses enfants le ramenèrent à la réalité. Dans quelques mois ils seraient cinq dans cette famille ou six tout dépendrait de son rendez vous avec son avocat. Emily le rejoignit le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui ça va. Je vous regardais tout les trois et je me disais que bientôt nous aurions une nouvelle merveille avec nous. Lui dit-il en la prenant sur ses genoux tout en posant sa main sur son ventre qui pointait.

\- Oui je sais c'est formidable...je sais aussi que tu t'inquiète pour Mavi. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu penses que c'est une erreur.

\- Je sais...mais je pense qu'il le faut. Du moins je vais voir ce que me dit l'avocat après j'aviserai. En attendant je m'occupe de toi. Ton prochain rendez vous c'est bien demain ?

\- Tout à fait...tu viens ? Parce que on va peut être connaître le sexe demain et j'aimerais bien...

\- Bien sur que je viens. Je ne voudrais louper ça pour rien au monde.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité et ils avaient l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient encore plus qu'avant. Ils avaient crus se perdre mais encore une fois ils avaient sut retrouvés leur chemin l'un vers l'autre en se pardonnant et en se faisant confiance. A deux ils étaient plus fort.

Une dernière épreuve les attendait encore et ensuite ils espéraient pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce onzième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **J'attends avec impatience votre avis et vos commentaires.**

 **On se rapproche doucement de la fin de cette fiction. Je n'ai pas encore en tête le nombre de chapitres restant mais ca approche.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Olicity-love, Ally84, Titi, Pauline et les guests pour leurs commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily admirait son ventre dans le miroir de sa salle de bains, elle était enceinte de presque cinq mois et sa grossesse se passait bien, elle n'avait pas eu de nausées matinales comme lors sa dernière grossesse elle était seulement fatiguée, ce qui était normal avec les garçons qui grandissaient et qui demandaient de plus en plus d'attention.

Ils connaissait le sexe du bébé depuis peu, c'était une petit fille. Ils avaient été aux anges tout les deux, après deux garçons c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore choisit de prénoms, car ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. Emily voulait un prénom classique pour sa fille et Stephen voulait quelque chose d'original et d'unique comme le serait sa fille, c'était l'argument qu'il donnait à chaque fois. Du coup le choix avait été remis à plus tard. La petite ne serait pas la avant un moment, elle avait le temps de convaincre son mari.

Ils étaient en vacances depuis quelques jours la série étant en hiatus jusqu'à la reprise en octobre prochain. Emily était ravie car être enceinte avec des jumeaux qui courraient partout n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur sa belle mère qui était toujours fidèle au poste. Plus d'une fois Emily lui avait proposé de prendre une baby-sitter pour l'aider mais Sandra avait refusé catégoriquement. Elle pouvait s'occuper seule des enfants, elle avait donc cesser de batailler.

Elle finissait de se préparer avant l'arrivée des invités. Ils avaient organisé un barbecue pour fêter les vacances et attendaient leurs collègues et amis. Stephen se tenait à la porte la regardant amoureusement.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il en s'approchant doucement. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci. Lui répondit-elle. Mais dans quelques temps tu ne diras plus ça quand je ne verrais plus mais pieds et que je ressemblerait à un tonneau. Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Alors ça Mme Amell c'est impossible. Tu es et tu resteras magnifique. Même quand tu étais enceinte des jumeaux tu es restée superbe. Et moi j'adore quand tu es enceinte. Lui confia-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? Lui dit-il.

\- Pour être honnête je préférerais que tu me le montres. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant juste derrière son oreille, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

\- Oh mon ange j'adorerais te montrer à quel point j'adore ton petit ventre mais nos invités ne vont pas tarder et pour ce que j'ai prévu de te faire un petit moment ne suffira pas. Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avec une voix rauque. Mais je te promets que quand nous serons seuls je m'emploierai à te démontrer à quel point j'adore quand tu es enceinte.

\- Ok. Dit-elle un peu déçue. Tout est prêt ? Stephen acquiesça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant son air gêné.

\- Cassandra a téléphoné, elle va passer déposer Mavi avant de partir à l'aéroport, et elle veux me parler, et je sens que la discussion ne va être facile.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a reçue les papiers ? Si c'est le cas effectivement ça va être compliqué. Écoute on verra bien ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle nous fait un scandale. Ne t'inquiète pas. Essaya de le rassurer Emily. Aller viens on descend. Elle lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la salle bains direction le jardin pour une bonne journée. Du moins ils l'espéraient.

* * *

Stephen était dans son coin observant ses amis. Il était heureux, il avait tout les gens qui comptaient pour lui aujourd'hui. Emily était assise sur un transat en train de discuter avec Colton, sa mère était de l'autre côté avec sa sœur et les garçons, Willa était avec son fiancé en pleine discussion avec Katie...au fil des années ses collègues étaient devenus des amis et maintenant il les considéraient comme des membres de sa famille.

Son regard se reporta sur sa femme qui riait aux éclats à une blague de son ami, ces deux là...et dire qu'il avait été jaloux de leur relation il y'a quelques années pensant qu'ils étaient ensembles, quand il y repensait maintenant il se trouvait ridicule. Il aurait dû comprendre à l'époque qu'Emily était déjà amoureuse de lui, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait confié une fois au début de leur liaison, Colton était son confident rien de plus.

Son regard était toujours posé sur elle, dieu qu'elle était belle et qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle soit dans sa vie. C'est elle qui lui donnait la force de se battre contre son ex femme pour la garde de sa fille. Sans son soutient il n'y arriverait pas il en était certain.

Quand ils étaient rentrés de leur nuit à l'hôtel il avait directement prit rendez vous chez un avocat qui lui avait effectivement confirmé que son cas pouvait être défendu et qu'il avait de bonne chance d'obtenir la garde de sa fille. Stephen lui avait expliqué les manœuvres de son ex femme depuis le début de leur mariage jusqu'à maintenant pour essayer de mettre fin à son mariage actuel, sans parler du fait qu'elle perturbait leur fille avec des histoires à dormir debout.

Son avocat avait lui avait conseillé d'emmener sa fille chez un psychologue afin qu'il évalue les dégâts que cela avaient pu causés chez la petite fille et également pour tâter le terrain concernant la garde. Mavi c'était confié au médecin et lui avait raconté que sa mère s'occupait bien d'elle mais qu'elle préférait aller chez son père parce qu'il y avait ses petits frères et qu'elle les aimait beaucoup. Mais aussi parce qu'il y avait Emy, qui était la nouvelle femme de son père, et qu'elle s'occupait mieux d'elle parce que quand elle était à la maison c'était elle qui s'occupait d'eux et non une nourrice. Et puis la petite s'était confié aussi sur le fait que sa mère lui mettait en tête que son père et elle allait de nouveau se remarier et réformer une famille, alors qu'elle savait que c'était faux son père lui ayant déjà expliqué qu'il n'aimait plus sa mère de la même façon.

Le médecin avait confié à Stephen que Mavi n'était pas à proprement parlé perturbé mais qu'il fallait agir parce que du coup elle ne savait plus vraiment qui croire, ce qui pouvait expliquer son comportement de ces dernières semaines. Il lui avait également dit que sa fille n'était pas contre le fait d'habiter chez son père à temps plein. Elle avait bien intégré le fait que cela voulait dire qu'elle ne verrait sa mère que plus rarement.

Stephen avait été peiné et soulagé de ce fait. Il c'était dit qu'une fois de plus Emily avait eu raison et que Cassandra faisait du mal à leur fille. Il avait donc prit une décision et avait mit en route la procédure pour sa garde. Cela faisait dix jours exactement et il se doutait que si Cassandra voulait lui parler c'était pour cette affaire. Heureusement pour Mavi elle restait avec eux pour les vacances, Cassandra partant avec ses amies se détendre il avait été entendu qu'elle resterait avec son père pendant tout le hiatus de la série.

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda David.

\- Non ça va merci. Lui répondit-il en se concentrant sur le barbecue.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Emily n'a pas de soucis au moins ? Demanda David inquiet.

\- Non ! Elle va bien...c'est...c'est juste que j'ai demandé la garde de Mavi et j'espère avoir prit la bonne décision c'est tout. Lui confia Stephen.

\- Stephen rien que le fait que tu te poses cette question veux dire que tu as prit la bonne décision. Lui dit David d'un ton sur de lui. Tu sais j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé Cassandra mais on ne peux pas nier le fait qu'elle est un peu...égoïste. Quand on voit Emily avec les enfants et comment ton ex femme gérait Mavi il n'y a aucune comparaison. C'est pour ça que votre mariage n'a pas fonctionné. Lui dit-il. Bon ça et le fait que tu sois tombé fou amoureux d'une jolie blonde. Rigola-t-il. Non sérieusement Stephen, ne doute pas de ta décision, tu n'es pas tout seul Emily est la pour te soutenir.

\- Eh bien... Rigola Stephen à son tour. Je savais que mon ex femme n'était pas forcément appréciée mais la je...tu as raison sur toute la ligne, elle est égoïste, elle l'a toujours été et ça ne changera jamais. Mais j'ai tellement peur de me tromper je ne veux pas perturber ma fille plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu sais rien n'est définitif, tu pourras toujours faire marche arrière et puis on sait jamais peut être que cette histoire sera bénéfique pour Cassandra, ça va peut être la remettre sur les rails.

\- Oui je sais pas. En tout cas elle doit passer déposer Mavi et ça n'augure rien de bon. Dit simplement Stephen.

* * *

Emily discutait tranquillement avec Colton, cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé tout les deux, chacun bien occupé avec sa vie.

\- Alors comment va ma femme enceinte préférée ? Lui demanda Colton en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Très bien...je suis un peu fatiguée, mais ça c'est normal, les garçons sont comment dire...des garçons. Plaisanta-t-elle. Mais je suis un peu inquiète. Lui confia-t-elle.

\- La grossesse ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement. Elle hocha négativement la tête. Oh je vois...Cassandra. Je croyais que tout allait mieux entre Stephen et toi.

\- Oh mais tout va bien. En fait c'est moi j'ai un peu...exagéré les choses et...

\- Non Em, toi tu n'as rien fait et tu le sais c'est Stephen qui n'a pas assuré. Mais je suis content que tout soit réglé. Cette femme ne vous laissera jamais tranquille ! Dit-il tout à coup un peu en colère. Emily le regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci de me soutenir. Lui dit-elle simplement. Ça compte pour moi tu sais. Mais même si Stephen a eu ses tords dernièrement j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités, j'ai mis en doute ses sentiments pour Cassandra alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps et cela bien avant nous deux... Je l'ai blessé autant que lui l'a fait. Mais cette femme à le don de nous retourner le cerveau et j'avoue que je ne supporte plus tout ça mais elle fera toujours partie de notre vie, elle est la mère de Mavi...

\- Oui vous allez devoir composer avec elle encore un moment. Répondit son ami.

\- Stephen a demandé la garde de sa fille. Expliqua Emily.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Colton s'attirant les regards autour d'eux. Mais pourquoi ? Elle va vous faire vivre un enfer et dans ton état...tu te souviens...je ne crois pas...Emily l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Colton tout va bien se passer. Stephen a raison, Mavi est perturbée, elle a besoin de stabilité et de gens qui s'occupe d'elle correctement. Et je pense qu'on peut lui apporter tout ça. Alors je sais que Cassandra va être furieuse mais si elle est intelligente elle changera d'attitude.

Colton lui lança un regard confus.

\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu surprit, elle ne répondit rien et il comprit. Oh...Tu espères que de cette façon Cassandra réalise qu'il faut qu'elle s'occupe mieux de sa fille. Constata-t-il. Il sait que tu n'es pas vraiment d'accord avec ça ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Entendons nous bien j'aime Mavi de tout mon coeur et je sais que sa mère est loin d'être parfaite mais c'est sa mère et je ne suis pas certaine que se soit la meilleure solution pour elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit rien ? Il comprendrait et pourrait même changer d'avis. Demanda Colton sans comprendre l'attitude de son amie.

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il croirait que je ne veux pas de sa fille ce qui est faux...je veux simplement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et je ne suis pas certaine que de l'éloigner de sa mère soit la bonne solution. Cette petite a été ballotté depuis des années entre nous trois, sa mère lui fait croire des trucs insensés et je ne veux pas que mon mari commence à culpabiliser d'avoir divorcé alors qu'elle était toute petite. Il pourrait me le reprocher et ça je n'en veux pas ! Tu comprends ? Alors si il pense que d'avoir Mavi avec nous est ce qu'il y a de mieux, je le suis.

\- Oui Emily je comprends...mais tu devrais quand même le dire à Stephen parce que s'il apprends d'une autre façon...tu le connais...Lui dit simplement Colton. Emily hocha la tête, peut être que son ami avait raison finalement ? Elle y réfléchirait plus tard en attendant elle voulait profiter de cette journée et de ses amis.

* * *

Emily faisait le tour des petits groupes formés un peu partout dans le jardin pour voir si rien ne manquait à personne quand une petite tornade blonde vint se coller à son ventre.

\- Hey Mavi ma puce. Lui dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis trop contente d'être la avec papa et toi...et mes petits frères...et aussi ma presque petite sœur. Elle ne voulait oublier personne en route, ne voulant pas froisser Emily.

Elles avaient eue une discussion il y a peu de temps sur le comportement de la fillette et Emily lui avait expliqué qu'elle l'aimerait toujours malgré ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire parce que c'était ce que faisait une maman et que même si elle n'était pas sa mère elle l'aimait de la même façon. Après ce discours Mavi avait beaucoup réfléchit et était revenue la voir en s'excusant de tout ce qu'elle avait dit et lui avait expliqué qu'elle était un peu perdue.

Emily avait été surprise de sa maturité pour son âge, elle savait que Mavi était une petite fille intelligente, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle comprendrait aussi vite. Elle en avait touché un mot à son mari qui était ravit que les choses s'arrangent entre elles, et c'est la qu'elle avait été persuadée que finalement la garde exclusive n'était peut être pas utile, seulement elle ne savait pas comment le dire à Stephen car elle était sûre qu'il ne comprendrait pas et qu'il le prendrait mal.

\- Je sais ma puce que tu aimes tout le monde. Et moi aussi je suis ravit que tu sois la avec nous pour toutes les vacances. J'ai besoin d'aide tu sais avec tes frères. Mais en attendant file t'amuser. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de la fillette qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller voir ses frères.

Emily la regarda partir, elle espérait de tout coeur que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Elle se décida à rentrer pour aller voir comment se déroulait la discussion entre Stephen et Cassandra. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre des éclats de voix venant de l'entrée.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Demanda Cassandra en agitant des papiers dans sa main.

\- Je demande la garde de ma fille. Lui répondit calmement Stephen les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- La garde ?! Mais c'est moi qui ai sa garde ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

\- Non seulement j'en ai le droit, mais je le fait ! Tu es incapable de t'occuper correctement d'elle. Elle est perturbée depuis quelque temps et toi tu continues dans tes délires de réconciliation entre nous !

\- Oh je vois tu fais ça uniquement parce que ce qui te sert de femme est contrariée par ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous ? Elle se rapprocha de lui et posant une main sur son avant bras toujours croisé sur son torse. Tu sais qu'un jour tu me retomberas dans les bras ? Tu le sais non ? Dit-elle en caressant son bras.

\- Cassandra. Commença-t-il d'une voix tendre. Toi et moi c'est terminé ! Finit-il d'un ton dur. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne reviendrais vers toi ! Comment je dois te le dire ?! Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour ma fille et son bien être.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu crois avoir une chance avec une gamine pour femme et deux gamins ? Sans compter un troisième en route, enfin si elle va au bout ! Dit-elle uniquement le but de le blesser.

\- Sort de chez moi ! Dit une voix sortant du salon. Cassandra se retourna pour voir Emily arriver avec un visage transformé par la colère. Sort de chez moi. Hurla-t-elle. Comment oses tu venir dans ma maison pour dire des horreurs pareilles ?!

\- Oh j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. Ricana la brune.

\- Sort d'ici ! Lui répéta Stephen inquiet de voir sa femme dans cet état. Em, calme toi. Lui dit-il doucement en la rejoignant.

\- C'est vrai Emily calme toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé...tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Dit-elle sur un ton plein de sous entendus.

\- Comment peux tu être aussi froide ? Lui demanda Emily choquée de ces paroles. Tu es une mère...tu ne devrais pas penser de cette façon. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu sois si méchante ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as ruinée ma vie ! Tu m'as volé mon mari et maintenant tu veux ma fille ! Jamais tu n'auras ma fille ! Elle est à moi, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de mon mariage. Dit-elle d'une voix plus faible.

\- Je ne t'ai rien volé Cassandra ! Ton mariage était finit bien avant que Stephen et moi...et tu le sais c'est pour ça que tu es en rage! Tout est de ta faute alors arrête de blâmer la terre entière pour tes erreurs !

Stephen ne disait rien, il savait que sa femme avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça. Cela faisait des années qu'elle gardait son self contrôle afin de ne pas envenimer les choses mais là Cassandra avait été trop loin.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il restera avec toi malgré vos marmots ? Tu rêves ! Quand il trouvera une fille plus jeune il partira comme il l'a fait avec moi ! Lui répondit Cassandra cinglante.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! Ce que nous vivons n'est rien en comparaison de ce que vous viviez ! Moi je l'aime avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses angoisses et ses peurs. Toi tu l'aimais pour ce qu'il représentait un compte en banque bien garnis et des portes ouvertes un peu partout ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi Cassandra parce que je sais qu'il ne t'aime plus et que ce ne sera plus jamais le cas ! Je pensais que cette histoire de garde te ferais réaliser ce que tu allais perdre mais j'avais tord. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Stephen a raison finalement tu ne mérites pas d'avoir ta fille.

Cassandra digérait les paroles dures de sa rivale. Elle la détestait à un point...mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison sur tout la ligne. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle, n'avait épouser Stephen que parce qu'elle savait qu'avec un tel physique il ne resterait pas longtemps inconnu et qu'elle avait espéré mener la grande vie. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisager par contre c'est qu'il puisse trouver un tel amour avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait comprit le jour où Emily était arrivé dans la vie de Stephen que son mariage était finit. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de la façon dont il posait les yeux sur Emily. Et depuis ce jour elle avait voué une haine farouche à cette femme qui ruinait sa vie.

\- Dois je comprendre que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cette histoire de garde ? Lui demanda très calmement Cassandra.

\- Effectivement je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Parce que je pense malgré tout que Mavi doit grandir avec toi, tu es sa mère...mais quand je te vois comme maintenant...je me dit que Stephen a raison, qu'on doit l'éloigner de toi. Répondit-elle simplement sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu vois Steve tu ne connais pas si bien ta femme que ça finalement. Lui dit Cassandra en se tournant vers lui. À voir ta tête tu ne savais rien de tout ça. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Bon je vous laisse régler vos problèmes. Tu vois Emily je n'ai rien dit et tu t'es mise dans la panade toute seule. Lui dit-elle juste avant de claquer la porte.

Stephen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'était pas d'accord pour la garde de sa fille et elle venait de l'avouer devant la seule personne qui pourrait se servir de ça contre lui. Il lâcha sa main qu'il tenait depuis un moment pour la soutenir et s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Stephen attends. L'entendit-il dire. Je...

Il leva une main pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre ses excuses.

\- Pas maintenant. Dit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Sans la regarder il s'enferma dans la salle de sport. Elle voulut le suivre mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Non laisse le seul Em. Lui dit Colton. Il a besoin de digérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Aller viens ça va aller. Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette salle à se défouler. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait clairement dépassé ses limites mais il était tellement en colère qu'il préférait largement cette douleur plutôt que d'aller trouver Emily et de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Bien évidemment il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais au moins il pourrait le faire plus calmement et comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir que si elle avait dit ça à Cassandra c'était qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas le laisser faire ? Il ne comprenait pas, il pensait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concernait cette histoire de garde. Il avait besoin de son soutient sans elle, il n'y arriverait pas il en était certain.

Les invités étaient partis depuis longtemps, il faut dire que leur dispute avait jeté un froid et petit à petit tout le monde avait déserté. Emily s'occupait l'esprit en rangeant le jardin et la cuisine et quand elle eue finit elle s'occupa des garçons avec Colton, qui était resté pour l'aider. Mais en réalité elle comprit qu'il était resté pour la surveiller il s'inquiétait pour elle et son bébé. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait si fort.

\- Tu es une super maman tu le sais ? Lui dit-il quand ils sortaient de la chambre des enfants. Ils avaient enfin réussit à les endormir.

\- Merci c'est gentil. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix triste. Mais je suis une épouse horrible. Ajouta-t-elle en sanglotant. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais non Em, pas du tout. Tu es parfaite...seulement tu aurais dû dire à Stephen que tu n'étais pas totalement d'accord avec lui. Mais tout va s'arranger, quand il sera calmé il viendra te voir et vous mettrez les choses à plat. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Elle hocha la tête et ils redescendirent au salon.

\- Tu peux y aller tu sais. Sandra est la je ne suis pas seule. J'ai...j'ai besoin...

\- De réfléchir? Ok je te laisse. Il l'embrassa, la serra dans ses bras et prit la porte. On s'appelle. Elle hocha la tête et une fois qu'il fut partit elle alla se réfugier dans le jardin pour se reposer et réfléchir.

Elle s'en voulait beaucoup qu'il ai découvert son hésitation de cette façon, devant son ex femme. Elle avait donné le bâton pour se faire battre. S'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui ne devait pas savoir c'était bien Cassandra. Mais ce qui était fait était fait...elle devait maintenant essayer d'expliquer à son mari son état d'esprit.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle sursauta et se retourna et tomba sur Stephen qui avait l'air épuisé.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé...Commença-t-elle. Il hocha la tête et s'essaya sur le bord du transat ou elle était installée. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprenne de cette façon. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on parle de cette garde et...

\- Je sais...mais je...je ne savais pas comment te le dire...je ne sais même pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Dit-elle lasse.

\- Eh bien essaie, s'il te plaît, parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir que tu me soutiens et que...

\- Oh Stephen mais bien sûr que je soutiens, ce qui est paradoxal, je te l'accorde. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Écoute je pense que tu as raison de vouloir éloigner Mavi de Cassandra, elle est vraiment néfaste pour elle, mais je ne pense pas que se soit ce qu'il faille faire. Parce que malgré le fait que cette femme est horrible, elle reste sa mère et je ne suis pas certaine que se soit la solution à nos problèmes.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire alors ? Lui demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Parce que je pensais qu'en lançant cette procédure Cassandra réaliserait ce qu'elle perdrait et qu'elle changerait de fusil d'épaule c'est tout. Tu comprends ? Je pensais vraiment qu'elle serait plus à l'écoute et nous laisserait tranquille...mais peu importe ce que l'on fera elle sera toujours une source de problèmes. Elle est persuadée que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle et que tu n'es avec moi que parce que tu ne le sais pas encore. Elle est complètement dans son délire. On ne peux rien faire.

Stephen la regardait dans les yeux cherchant une quelconque hésitation mais il ne trouva rien à part une sincérité désarmante.

\- Je suis réellement désolée que tu l'ai apprit de cette façon. Poursuivit-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je ne voulais pas de Mavi chez nous et même si maintenant je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi je reste persuadée que vivre avec sa mère est le mieux pour elle malgré tout.

\- Oh mon ange, je n'aurais jamais pensé un truc pareil je sais bien que tu aimes Mavi autant que nos enfants...ce n'est pas ça le fond du problème...dit moi. Elle le regarda surprise qu'il la connaisse si bien. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Tu me connaît si bien...ok...je...je ne voulais pas que tu me reproches ton divorce. Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait un truc pareil ? Em enfin...

\- Mavi était si petite quand tu es partit que tu aurais pu culpabiliser et me le reprocher c'est vrai après tout...

\- Emily c'est vrai que Mavi était petite mais ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour elle justement et pour moi. Tu te souviens c'est ce que tu m'as dit quand...quand tu étais avec ce français...Stephen était toujours jaloux de la relation que sa femme avait pu entretenir avec Julien des années auparavant. Et tu a eu raison de me le dire...jamais je ne t'ai rendue responsable de ça. C'est Cassandra la fautive dans cette histoire, c'est à cause d'elle si je lance une procédure pour la garde.

Il lui prit une main dans la sienne et se rapprocha d'elle pour caresser une de ses joues avec l'autre.

\- Mon ange c'est moi qui suis désolé j'ai mal réagit et je t'ai repoussé au lieu de te laisser t'expliquer. Et dans ton état ce n'est pas bien.

\- Stephen..on va arrêter de s'excuser comme ça. Tu es désolé et je le suis aussi fin de l'histoire. Et regarde. Elle prit ses mains et les posa sur son ventre afin qu'il sente sa fille bouger. Elle va bien et moi aussi alors arrête de t'inquiéter, ok ?

Il acquiesça et se pencha vers son ventre pour y déposer un tendre baiser et s'excuser auprès de sa fille pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère cette après midi. Il reporta son attention sur Emily.

\- Je t'aime Emily. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Ou sont les enfants ? Lui demanda-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Les garçons dorment et Mavi est avec ta mère. Lui répondit-elle déjà emporté par les sensations que Stephen lui procurait

\- Ok donc nous sommes tranquilles... Elle hocha la tête. Il me semble que je t'avais promit quelque chose avant que nos invités arrivent ? Il est temps je crois d'honorer cette promesse mon ange.

* * *

Les vacances étaient passées à une vitesse folle et ils avaient retrouvés le chemin des studios depuis quelques semaines déjà. Emily avançait dans sa grossesse et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus tourner. Son accouchement était prévu dans quelques semaines. Elle était déjà inquiète de passer son temps loin de Stephen à la maison, elle savait que les journées seraient longues.

Après leur conversation concernant la garde de Mavi, ils avaient eu une discussion à coeur ouvert avec la fillette. Stephen avait réfléchit à ce que sa femme lui avait dit et finalement il s'était dit que c'était peut être à sa fille de choisir ou elle voulait vivre.

Il lui avait tout expliqué dans les détails, lui disant que si elle choisissait de vivre à Vancouver elle ne verrait sa mère qu'un week end sur deux et pendant les vacances, qu'elle risquait de lui manquer énormément et qu'ils ne seraient pas fâchés si elle décidait de rester vivre avec Cassandra. A contrario si elle voulait vivre à Los Angeles avec sa mère les choses resteraient comme avant.

Contre toute attente Mavi avait choisit de vivre avec son père, ce qui bien évidemment l'avait remplit de joie. La procédure avait donc été laissé en place et ils attendaient la décision dans les jours qui venaient. On était fin Août cela n'allait pas tarder, la rentrée scolaire approchant.

Elle répétait sa dernière scène dans leur caravane quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Ça y est Em ! C'est bon on a la garde de Mavi ! Lui dit Stephen complètement sonné mais heureux.

\- C'est fantastique ! Répondit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, je sais que tu attends ça depuis des mois.

\- Oh oui je suis fou de joie ! Il la serra plus fort. On va fêter ça ce soir ! On va organiser un truc à la maison avec tout le monde. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Elle le regarda partir avec un large sourire, elle espérait que le pire était derrière eux et que cette histoire était le point final à cette guerre que se livrait Cassandra et Stephen des années.

* * *

 **J'espere que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois cette fiction touche à sa fin, le dernier chapitre sera posté cette semaine. Il est temps je pense de les laisser vivre tranquillement.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes auxquelles je ne peux répondre par MP. Olicity-love, Ally84, Pauline et les guests je vous remercie pour vos commentaires.**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme prévu Stephen avait organisé un grand diner pour fêter la garde de sa fille, mais son plus beau cadeau avait été la réaction de Mavi quand elle avait comprit qu'elle pouvait rester vivre à Vancouver. Elle lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras et était impatiente de commencer sa vie dans sa nouvelle école avec de nouveaux amis. Lui était comblé, tout ses enfants étaient réunis sous le même toit et bientôt un quatrième viendrait compléter le tableau.

Seulement tout avait été plus compliqué après qu'Emily avait eu un accident de voiture, à croire que le sort s'acharnait que eux. Dés qu'un problème était réglé un autre apparaissait. Le choc n'avait pas été très important mais au stade de sa grossesse les médecins craignaient un décollement du placenta, ils lui avaient donc conseillé d'être prudente et de rester alitée le plus souvent possible.

Ils avaient vécu avec une épée de Damocles au dessus de leurs têtes les deux derniers mois et finalement la petite était née sans difficulté et en pleine forme. Ils avaient été soulagés et avait une affection particulière pour Amanda...c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé de l'appeler, après bien des hésitations et des discussions houleuses ils étaient finalement tombé d'accord sur ce prénom ni trop original, ni trop classique.

À ce moment là leur vie avait été parfaite, même Cassandra leur avait laissé une paix royale. Stephen s'était attendu après qu'il est obtenu la garde de Mavi à devoir se battre pendant encore des mois avec elle pour garder son droit de garde mais non, contre toute attente, il n'avait eu à faire qu'à son avocat qui lui avait apprit qu'elle ne contesterait pas la décision du tribunal. Elle acceptait tout simplement qu'il obtiennent le droit de garde.

Stephen et Emily avaient l'impression que cette vie sans sa fille lui plaisait et que cela la rendait beaucoup moins agressive. Ils comprirent un peu plus tard ce revirement, Cassandra avait rencontré quelqu'un...un certain Andrew, promoteur immobilier en Californie et sa transformation fut radicale et c'est une Cassandra bien plus apaisée qui se présenta un jour à leur porte. Elle souhaitait présenter ses excuses pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Ils furent surprit de sa demande mais décidèrent de l'écouter quand même tout en émettant des réserves sur ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces dernières années. Commença Cassandra en s'adressant à Stephen. J'ai été odieuse et méchante et j'ai enfin réalisé que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute. Je sais Stephen que je t'ai négligé et que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur durant notre mariage. J'ai fait des choses horribles et je ne parle pas seulement de notre fille. Je te demande pardon, je t'ai fait vivre un enfer pendant et après notre union et tu ne méritais pas ça. Je sais maintenant que ce que l'on vivait tout les deux n'était en rien comparable avec ce que je vit avec Andrew, à l'époque je ne le comprenait pas mais maintenant si et je sais que tu vis la même chose avec Emily.

Stephen ne disait rien bien trop sous le choc des paroles de son ex femme. Il lui fit quand même un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Il la vit se tourner vers Emily et elle poursuivit.

\- Emily, je dois également te demander pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Pendant des années je n'ai vécu que pour te faire du mal. C'était ce qui me maintenait en vie...je faisais tout ça dans le but de te blesser et de ruiner ton mariage, en aucun cas je n'étais amoureuse de Stephen...mais j'étais tellement persuadée que je l'étais encore que je cherchais tout et n'importe quoi pour te faire du mal. Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce que j'ai fait...et malgré tout ça vous êtes restés unis, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux qu'une famille comme la votre pour élever ma fille. Même si je vous ai détesté pour me l'avoir enlevé vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait à ce moment là...je n'étais plus capable de m'en occuper, vous avez pris la bonne décision...et même si toi Emily tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça tu as soutenu Stephen parce que lui y croyait. Merci de m'avoir remplacé quand je n'étais plus capable d'être une bonne mère. Et si Mavi est aussi bien équilibrée aujourd'hui c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Alors merci pour tout.

Emily avait écouté toute la tirade de Cassandra et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était avec Andrew les choses se passaient mieux entre elles deux, elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie. Mais de là à passer l'éponge sur tout, c'était un peu trop demander, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Cassandra...Commença Stephen. Merci de nous dire tout ça, mais tu comprends bien que pour nous c'est dur de passer au dessus de tout ce que tu as fait ? Lui expliqua-t-il.

Emily tourna son regard vers son mari, comme toujours ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, lui non plus ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge comme ça. Cassandra leur avait mené la vie dure pendant des années à essayer de les séparer, faisant des déclarations dans la presse, sabotant leur relation avec Mavi...non ils leur faudrait de temps avant de pouvoir avoir des rapports normaux avec elle.

\- Oui je sais c'est pour ça que je n'attends rien de vous. Je sais que j'ai été horrible mais je voulais que vous sachiez que je regrette et que si un jour on pouvait passer ne serait ce qu'un moment ensemble sans vouloir se sauter dessus ce serait fantastique. Mais je comprends. Répondit-elle un peu déçue malgré tout de leur réaction.

À partir de ce jour les rapports entre les trois s'étaient considérablement améliorés et cela faisait un bien fou à tout le monde mais particulièrement à Mavi. Du coup Emily avait décidé de faire un geste envers Cassandra, c'est elle qui avait agité en premier le drapeau blanc il fallait donc montrer un peu de bonne volonté. Elle avait donc convié Cassandra et Andrew pour l'anniversaire de Mavi cette même année. Autant dire que la petite fille était aux anges d'avoir ses deux parents avec elle pour ce jour.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? Lui demanda Stephen en la prenant dans ses bras ce jour là.

\- Pas depuis ce matin. Lui répondit-elle en encerclant sa nuque. Mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais faire à Mavi tu sais. Elle se souviendra longtemps de ses sept ans.

\- Tu sais c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, que Cassandra et moi on puisse rester dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de se tuer...et regarde pour l'instant aucune envie de meurtre y a du progrès. Rigola-t-elle. Stephen la suivit dans son fou rire.

\- Oui un sacré progrès même.

Cette journée avait scellée un nouveau départ pour la famille Amell. Les relations étant moins tendues avec Cassandra la garde avait été un peu assouplie ce qui réjouissait Mavi, car elle pouvait profiter un peu plus de sa mère et de son beau père. Pour Emily et Stephen cela avait été difficile de voir partir Mavi plus souvent car c'était une partie de leur famille recomposée qui s'en allait, mais Mavi était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Leur vie était enfin calme depuis la naissance d'Amanda et la trêve entre Stephen, Emily et Cassandra. Les enfants grandissaient sans soucis particuliers Mavi allait avoir dix ans, les jumeaux cinq ans et Amanda trois ans. Cependant cette année allait marquer un grand changement dans leur vie, en effet après dix saisons la série allait s'arrêter.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion de résigner pour deux saisons supplémentaires mais après avoir bien réfléchit ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de refuser. Jouer dans une série télé était un grand investissement personnel et ils estimaient avoir fait le tour de leur personnages respectifs, mais surtout ils avaient envie de profiter de la vie et leurs enfants.

Et puis chacun avait ses aspirations, Stephen souhaitait toujours jouer parce qu'il adorait ça mais il avait aussi envie de se lancer dans la production de films et ça il ne pourrait le faire que s'il avait du temps, quand à Emily elle aussi aspirait à un changement de vie. Cela faisait des années qu'elle écrivait quand elle avait un moment, et elle s'était dit qu'elle allait consacrer ce temps libre à finaliser ce qu'elle espérait pouvoir publier un jour.

Son mari avait été surprit d'apprendre qu'elle écrivait.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours tu sais, même après toutes ces années je découvre encore des choses sur toi, et j'adore. Lui dit-il en la regardant avec amour et fierté.

\- J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment envie de me consacrer à ça pour l'instant et je...je voulais savoir si tu étais ok avec ça, parce que je ne sais pas si un jour je rejouerais...Lui expliqua-t-elle hésitante.

\- Em, tu fais ce que tu as envie. Si tu veux te consacrer à fond à l'écriture vas y n'hésite pas. Et si tu ne veux plus jouer pas de soucis. Tu sais ce n'est pas ton talent d'actrice que j'aime chez toi...c'est toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, je t'aimerai toujours aussi fort mon ange. Lui dit-il afin de la rassurer.

\- Merci ça compte pour moi que tu me soutiennes.

\- Toujours. Lui répondit- il en lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils allaient donc finir de tourner cette dixième saison et ensuite se consacrer à leurs nouvelles carrières respectives.

* * *

Stephen regardait sa femme dormir paisiblement, il adorait la voir si calme et reposée, il devait avouer que depuis qu'ils avaient eu Amanda la vie était un peu plus compliquée pour elle, même s'ils avaient de l'aide, elle s'occupait beaucoup des enfants et les journées étaient souvent longues et fatigantes. Cela ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans quelques mois ils seraient enfin libre de se lever à l'heure qu'ils voudraient.

\- À quoi tu penses comme ça ? Lui demanda Emily en se réveillant.

\- À notre vie dans quelques mois et à quel point cela va être formidable de pouvoir se réveiller tout les matins et de pouvoir prendre son temps et de pouvoir faire ça. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et sa bouche dévia vite sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Est ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant toujours ses baisers dans son cou.

\- Hum, je sais. Répondit-elle avec difficulté, ses baisers la distrayant. Aujourd'hui ça fait dix que l'on s'est rencontrés.

\- Exact. Lui dit-il doucement dans le creux de son oreille. Et aujourd'hui c'est notre journée, pas de travail, pas d'enfants, rien que nous deux.

\- C'est vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le faisant se reculer un peu. Rien que tout les deux...tu as prévu quelque chose ? Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais avant toute chose je veux profiter de toi au réveil. Il plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres et accentua bien vite le baiser.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ce baiser était devenu pressé et urgent, elle ouvrit ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse trouver sa langue et il ne fit pas prier pour explorer sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient sa poitrine, un sein après l'autre. Doucement il quitta son visage pour enfouir le sien dans son cou et descendre le long de ses épaules. Doucement il arriva à un sein qu'il embrassa avec douceur, il prit son téton durcit dans sa bouche afin de le sucer et de le mordiller.

La réaction de sa partenaire ne se fit attendre, des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche et un son rauque de sa gorge. Elle bougea sous l'effet que cela lui faisait. Elle sentit une main la plaquer doucement contre le matelas afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Cela l'excita encore plus et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Stephen pour se coller à lui, afin de sentir son excitation.

Quand il la sentit se frotter à lui Stephen devint encore plus pressé de la posséder et sans ménagement il se positionna au dessus d'elle et descendit sa main à sa féminité, elle était prête pour lui comme toujours.

\- Stephen...j'ai besoin de...Dit-elle haletante.

\- De quoi mon ange ? Dit le...de quoi ? Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- De toi...j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Gémit-elle.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois et d'un geste précis il la pénétra, il ferma les yeux à la sensation de la sentir chaude et humide autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle sinon...

\- Regarde moi. Lui demanda Emily, doucement il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il commença à bouger, doucement d'abord et ensuite un peu plus vite. Son regard n'avait pas quitté celui de sa femme, il sentait que le plaisir n'allait pas tarder à les emporter, il la sentait lutter contre son orgasme afin de faire durer le plaisir. Mais un dernier va et viens eu raison d'eux et c'est dans un mélange de soupirs et de gémissements qu'il explosa en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés en silence. Emily pensait à ces dix dernières années, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa vie prendrait cette tournure. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé en mère de famille même si elle voulait des enfants, mais tout était arrivé si vite finalement...mais à aucun moment elle ne regrettait ses choix. Elle était heureuse depuis le jour où Stephen était entré dans sa vie et elle savait qu'elle le serait tant qu'il y resterait. Ils avaient essayé de vivre l'un sans l'autre et ça avait été un échec. Elle le senti bouger et la regarder.

\- Bon Mme Amell, bien que j'adorerai passer la journée à traîner au lit avec vous, un programme chargé nous attends alors debout et à la douche. Il se leva et l'entraîna avec lui à la salle de bains. Il avait prévu quelque chose de spécial et bien qu'heureux de ce qu'il l'attendait il était aussi un peu nerveux.

Après s'être préparés et donner les consignes pour les enfants à la baby-sitter, ils prirent la voiture vers une destination qu'Emily ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'un moment elle reconnue le trajet.

\- Mais je croyais qu'on ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ? Dit-elle d'un ton d'incompréhension.

\- Effectivement on ne travaille pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'emmène là bas. Lui répondit-il d'un ton plein de mystère. Ils arrivèrent au studio et Stephen l'entraîna dans une salle qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

\- Tu dois te demander ce que l'on fait dans une salle pleine de vieux meubles et de poussières. Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Elle hocha la tête et il poursuivit. Si je t'ai emmené ici c'est parce que c'est dans cette salle que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, bon à l'époque ça ressemblait plus à un bureau mais...

\- Non c'est parfait. Le coupa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux quand elle comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

\- C'est ici que j'ai compris que ma vie ne serait plus la même...et si tu savais la déception que j'ai eu quand j'ai su que tu ne serais la que pour un épisode...je crois que de ma vie je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi désespéré et désemparé, seulement je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de toi.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit tout ça...je savais que ce jour là tu étais tombé amoureux de moi mais pas le reste. Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Non c'est vrai je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais avant de dire le pourquoi de tout ça on va encore devoir aller ailleurs. Elle le suivit et leurs pas les conduisirent à la caravane d'Emily, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et il s'expliqua.

\- C'est ici que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois tu te souviens ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier ? Lui dit-elle rêveuse. Ce baiser je l'attendais depuis si longtemps.

\- À ce moment là je savais que je ressentais un truc très fort pour toi mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots dessus, ou plutôt j'avais peur de mettre des mots dessus. Et quand je t'ai embrassé mon coeur s'est emballé comme un adolescent de quinze ans et je savais déjà que je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Lui expliqua-t-il plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Emily l'écoutait attentivement mettre son coeur à nu, jamais il ne lui avait raconté tout ça. Elle savait bien sûr que ses sentiments étaient forts mais pas à ce point déjà. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ensemble, ils avaient seulement partagé un baiser, époustouflant certes, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

\- Quand je suis rentré ce soir là avec Cassandra je...j'étais mal à l'aise...pas de ce que j'avais fait avec toi, mais d'être avec elle, parce que la seule avec qui je voulais être c'était toi. Et puis ensuite...Il laissa sa phrase en suspends, lui prit les mains et la guida vers la sortie. Ils se dirigèrent et vers la voiture et reprirent leur route. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un hôtel.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans cette suite que Stephen avait loué il y a quelques années pour une nuit dont ils avaient besoin tout les deux à l'époque pour se retrouver.

\- À ton avis c'est quoi la suite ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Eh bien si je suis ta logique on est censés être à Denver...la première fois où on a fait l'amour. Lui répondit-elle tendrement.

\- Oui c'est ça...c'était compliqué d'aller à Denver en une journée alors j'ai pensé...

\- C'est parfait Stephen. Cet endroit c'est comme si on y était. Le coupa-t-elle afin de le rassurer.

\- Denver a été un tournant dans notre relation et pas que parce qu'enfin on avait assouvit ce besoin qu'on avait l'un de l'autre, même si c'était déjà génial. Lui dit-il en rigolant avec un regard coquin, elle rigola à sa suite. Non c'était plus que ça...je ne voulais plus vivre autre chose que d'être avec toi tout le temps mais c'était impossible j'étais marié et je ne savais plus quoi faire même si je savais que rester avec Cassandra était une erreur...J'étais perdu mais j'étais intimement persuadé que tu étais ce qu'il me fallait. Et même quand j'ai rompu avec toi je savais que je faisais une connerie mais à ce moment là je ne pensais pas à toi, je pensais à ma fille et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pourtant j'avais le cœur brisé de te laisser et je m'en suis voulut pendant longtemps, même après que toi et moi...on se soit retrouvés. Lui avoua-t-il la voix cassée d'émotion.

\- Quand tu m'as laissé cette nuit là, j'ai vraiment comprit ce qu'était le sens de l'expression _cœur_ _brisé_. Ce jour là mon coeur a littéralement explosé en morceaux et c'est l'espoir qu'un jour tu reviennes vers moi qui m'a fait me relever. Et même si...Julien est entré dans ma vie à ce moment là...Elle le vit grimacer à ce souvenir, il détestait parler de ça. Jamais je n'ai été amoureuse de lui...je ne pouvais pas Stephen...tu étais et tu es toujours celui qui fait battre mon coeur...et tu le seras toujours. Finit-elle la voix tremblante.

\- Emily. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre, il s'était rapproché et avait prit son visage en coupe. J'ai été un vrai lâche à cette époque. Et même si je t'en ai voulu, moi non plus je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Il finit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Et si on mangeait ? Tu as faim ? Elle hocha la tête et fut surprise de voir dans un coin une table dressée. Elle s'installa suivit de son mari et remarqua une chose.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà commandé...Lui dit-elle en remarquant qu'il avait commandé ce qu'ils avaient mangé à Denver et ici même il y a quelques années. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

\- Quand on plonge dans ses souvenirs on le fait à fond. Lui dit-il en souriant également.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien comme si cette journée n'était pas spéciale malgré ce qu'elle vivait depuis son réveil.

\- Alors on va où maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de l'hôtel.

\- Dans un endroit qui représente deux moments forts de notre histoire. Lui répondit-il encore une fois bien mystérieux. Emily réfléchit un instant et sourit franchement après un petit moment.

\- Chez toi ? Osa-t-elle demander. Il hocha la tête en souriant également.

Après un court trajet ils arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où Stephen habitait avant son divorce. Il avait adoré vivre dans cet appartement et le vendre avait été difficile pour lui parce qu'il représentait une partie de son histoire avec Emily. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent dans cet endroit qui représentait tant pour eux.

Emily fit le tour de l'appartement, bien que celui ci ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'il était quand ils habitaient là, mais elle sentait toujours ce bien-être qui s'en dégageait.

\- Comment as-tu réussit à nous faire entrer ici ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de pouvoir se balader dans toutes les pièces. Il la regarda en rigolant.

\- Ca c'est mon secret mon ange. Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il en voulant connaître ses impressions.

\- Cet endroit...pour moi c'est...en même temps de bons moments, mais aussi des souvenirs douloureux. Dit-elle en pensant à la période où elle avait fait une fausse couche.

\- Oui pour moi c'est pareil. C'est vrai qu'on a passé de bons moments ici mais je me souviens surtout de la douleur quand...quand tu as perdu notre bébé. Ils avaient tout les deux les larmes aux yeux.

Même après toutes ces années parler de la perte de ce bébé était difficile pour eux deux mais surtout pour Stephen parce qu'il ne c'était jamais vraiment pardonné ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux juste avant. Pourtant Emily ne lui avait jamais reproché quoi que se soit malgré leurs nombreuses disputes ou désaccord elle n'avait jamais utilisé cet argument sous le coup de la colère parce qu'elle estimait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Steve, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute...ce qui est arrivé est arrivé c'est tout. A l'époque tu as géré comme tu le pouvais et c'est vrai que ça été dur...mais regarde nous maintenant on est plus soudés que jamais et nos enfants sont merveilleux...jamais on aurait pensé avoir une grande famille. Lui dit-elle en pensant qu'elle aussi lui avait fait vivre des moments difficiles. Alors je pense qu'il est temps que tu te pardonnes vraiment pour ça. En tout cas moi je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Il la regardait perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses sentiments de l'époque qui refaisaient surface, la peine, la frustration, la colère, la culpabilité...mais elle avait raison il était temps.

\- Tu as raison il est temps que je me pardonne...je pensais que c'était le cas mais en revenant ici je m'aperçois que non...Quand tu es rentrée après...l'hôpital j'étais persuadé que tu allais me quitter j'avais tellement été odieux avec toi...mais tu as su trouver la force de passer au dessus de ça et...j'avais tellement besoin de toi...je savais que si tu me quittais je ne m'en remettrais pas...

\- Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi à ce moment là. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Stephen.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser et à se serrer dans leurs bras. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils étaient encore là ensemble alors que bien des couples auraient renoncés, eux avaient eu cette force de se faire confiance à nouveau et de surmonter les épreuves.

* * *

Emily réfléchissait à cette journée particulière dans la voiture. Elle reconnaissait le chemin et savait qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Seulement elle savait aussi qu'une autre surprise l'attendait c'est tout ce que Stephen avait bien voulu lui dire. Elle se demandait quel avait été le but de ce voyage dans le temps, replonger dans ses souvenirs lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait depuis dix ans, ils s'étaient aimés, détestés, séparés, retrouvés, et avait réussit à bâtir une famille qu'il n'espérait pas avoir, elle avait hâte de savoir la suite.

Ils entrèrent et elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Elle s'était attendue à trouver au moins les enfants.

\- Nous sommes seuls ? Demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

\- Oui...Dit-il en déposant ses affaires. Suis moi. Il l'entraîna sur la terrasse. C'est dans cette maison que notre vie a vraiment commencé. Cette maison on l'a choisit à deux et elle abrite nos plus beaux souvenirs. A commencer par ce jour où...

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais un bébé. Le coupa-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

\- J'étais tellement heureux, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je ne rêvais que de ça, te voir avec un ventre rond avec notre bébé dedans. Mais bien sûr tout est compliqué pour nous et il nous a fallut passer par une nouvelle épreuve. À ce souvenir il vit ses yeux briller.

\- Quand j'ai compris que...que j'aurais dû mal à tomber enceinte je t'ai repoussé parce que j'étais persuadée que tu ne m'aimerais plus de la même façon. Tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants et moi j'étais incapable de te donner ce que tu voulais...mais en même temps j'espérais toujours que ça marche et qu'au bout on aurait un magnifique bébé...

\- Et ce n'est pas un mais deux magnifiques enfants que nous avons eu parce que encore une fois on s'est battus ensemble pour avoir ce miracle. Je sais que tu pensais que je t'aimais moins à ce moment là mais en fait je t'aimais encore plus parce que je savais que tu souffrais et que tu n'étais pas responsable de ce qu'il t'arrivait...c'était une épreuve de plus. Après un moment il ajouta. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé après ça ce soir là ?

\- Oh oui. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser et bien sûr j'ai dit oui. Dit-elle en lui montrant fièrement son alliance à son doigt. Il s'amusa de la voir si heureuse de répondre.

\- Te connaissant tu dois te demander quel est le but de cette journée...je voulais simplement que l'on replonge dans nos souvenirs parce que dans quelques mois une nouvelle vie nous attends avec de nouvelles choses et certainement de nouvelles épreuves, et je voulais que l'on se souvienne que nous deux c'était loin d'être évident et que malgré toutes les épreuves et les coups durs on est toujours la, plus unis et amoureux que jamais. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je te repose la même question...est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser à nouveau ? Finit-il par lui demander la voix hésitante. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres attendant fébrilement sa réponse.

\- Oh...je...oui...bien sûr que oui. Lui dit-elle en lui sautant au cou. Je t'épouserais autant de fois que tu me le demanderas Stephen. Parce que je t'aime et que ma vie sans toi ne vaut rien.

\- Ok. Lui répondit-il les yeux brillants lui aussi. Dans ce cas tu montes te préparer et tu me rejoins quand tu es prête.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant tu veux qu'on se remarie tout de suite mais...je...

\- Mon ange...tu me fais confiance ? Elle hocha la tête. Donc tu montes dans notre chambre et tu me rejoins quand tu es prête, ok ?

Elle acquiesça et monta à l'étage. Quand elle pénétra dans leur chambre elle trouva une tenue posée sur leur lit. Elle se prépara avec soin et elle s'admira dans le miroir, cette robe était absolument magnifique. C'était une des robes qu'elle avait repéré pour une soirée qui serait donné en l'honneur de la série dans quelques temps, si elle avait su qu'en la montrant à son mari elle la porterait pour renouveler leurs vœux...Elle était un peu nerveuse, beaucoup en fait, elle allait une fois de plus dire oui à l'homme de sa vie, son seul amour et le seul homme capable de lui faire son battre son coeur comme il le faisait.

Après un moment elle se décida à descendre et dans le salon elle entendit quelques murmures, un chemin était balisé pour qu'elle sache ou elle devait aller. Quand elle se rapprocha de la terrasse ou ses pas la menait, elle fut surprise de voir ses enfants, sa famille et ses amis. Une vague de joie la submergea et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avança doucement vers Stephen qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, tellement elle était belle.

Leur jardin avait été transformé en peu de temps. Il y avait des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout dans de grands vases posé au sol qui délimitait l'allée qui la conduisait jusque Stephen. Des tables avaient été dressés un peu partout pour recevoir les invités par la suite.

Stephen se tenait au bout de l'allée, magnifiquement beau dans son costume. Il était nerveux lui aussi, elle pouvait le remarquer à la façon dont il se tenait il était droit et avait une tension dans les épaules. Il ne la quittait pas du regard tout comme elle. Elle ne voyait personne sur son chemin à part lui et ses yeux bleus perçants. Quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle se mit face à lui et il lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence qui c'était installé.

\- Emily...avant de te rencontrer ma vie était toute tracée...mais tu es entrée dans ma vie d'un seul coup, et à partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi plus rien n'a été pareil. Sa voix tremblait un peu tellement il était ému de se dévoiler devant les gens qui comptaient pour lui. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard...bon je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement et en entraînant l'assistance avec lui. Mais quand je l'ai compris je ne pouvais plus imaginer autre chose que toi et moi pour la vie. Je sais que rien n'a été facile mais je sais aussi que tout ce qui vaut la peine ne viens pas facilement, il faut le mériter. Et moi je ne sais toujours pas si je te mérite vraiment mon ange...ce que je sais en revanche c'est que je t'aime et malgré ces dix années passées à tes côtés je t'aime encore plus fort parce que chaque jour qui passe, tu me montres à quel point je compte encore pour toi. Tu as fait de moi un homme nouveau, un mari heureux et un père comblé avec trois magnifiques enfants. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme vie et chaque jour je remercie le ciel de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Et c'est devant tout les gens qui comptent pour nous qu'aujourd'hui je t'épouse à nouveau. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et sans qu'il s'en rende compte elles déroulaient ses joues et c'est les mains d'Emily qui les essuyèrent.

\- Whoua. Dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. Je vais essayer de faire un aussi beau discours mais c'est pas juste tu as eu le temps de répéter mais pas moi. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Stephen éclata de rire ainsi que les invités. Bon...Stephen je t'aime ça tu le sais et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie parce que sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens et malgré toutes les difficultés qu'on a pu rencontré, les disputes qu'on a pu avoir, les doutes aussi qui nous ont envahit à un certain moment on a toujours réussit à surmonter les épreuves et pour rien au monde je ne changerai notre histoire car c'est tout ces moments qui nous ont permis de nous trouver, de nous retrouver et de devenir encore meilleur l'un pour l'autre. J'aime notre vie telle qu'elle est, et pour rien au monde je ne la changerai. Et je sais que ce qui nous attends par la suite ne sera que du bonheur même si on rencontrera encore des difficultés on les surmontera parce qu'on est ensemble. Et c'est pour ça que devant toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous je t'épouse à nouveau. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et comme quelques instant plutôt c'était les mains de Stephen qui les effacèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs famille et amis, heureux de pourvoir assister une nouvelle fois à l'union de ces deux personnes qui c'étaient trouvés pour le meilleur et le pire. A bout de souffle ils durent se séparer. Ils collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre et se mimèrent un je t'aime silencieux comme ils aimaient si souvent le faire.

Leurs enfants vinent les retrouver et se jetèrent autour de leurs jambes, ils ne comprenaient pas forcément ce qu'il se passait surtout les plus petits mais ils étaient heureux de voir leurs parents heureux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que la série était terminée et leur vie ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle était avant. Au début ils avaient prit le temps de s'occuper de leurs enfants et de faire pleins de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire avec eux.

Peu de temps après l'arrêt de la série Emily c'était mis à finaliser ce qu'elle appelait une suite d'idées pas forcément très bonnes mais à son grand étonnement son livre, parce que c'était quand même ça, avait plu à un éditeur et avait été publié l'année d'après.

Le succès avait été au rendez vous tout de suite et cela l'avait encouragé à poursuivre dans cette voie. Après avoir écrit un second livre dans la foulée qui lui aussi avait connu un succès, Stephen avait décidé d'acheter les droits du premier et d'en faire un film. Il lui avait donc confié naturellement la rédaction du scénario.

En effet Stephen lui c'était lancé dans la production de films comme il souhaitait le faire et avait produit le premier film de son cousin. Le succès avait été plutôt mitigé mais cela lui avait permit de faire ses armes. Il avait également jouer quelques rôles au cinéma mais rien de bien concluant. Finalement il c'était aperçu que jouer n'était plus ce qui le faisait vibrer, il avait donc mit un terme à sa carrière d'acteur et se consacrait désormais entièrement à sa carrière de producteur.

Le second film qu'il avait produit avait été refusé par toutes les grandes maisons de production mais lui croyait vraiment à ce projet et il avait décidé de le faire. Il avait eu raison ce film avait rencontré un succès inespéré et avait définitivement lancé sa carrière de producteur.

Mais la consécration avait été avec le film qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, Emily à l'écrit et lui à la production, ils formaient une bonne équipe et leur film avait vraiment eu du succès à tel point qu'ils avaient décidé d'en faire un autre ensemble.

Quand ils regardaient en arrière avec tout ce chemin parcouru depuis bientôt quinze ans, ils avaient réussit à trouver l'amour, à fonder une famille, à trouver un équilibre dans leur vie et à se lancer dans de nouvelles carrières avec succès. Leur vie était parfaite et pour rien au monde ils ne changeraient quelque chose car toutes les épreuves traversées avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient maintenant et ils aimaient ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Stephen et Emily Amell un couple improbable et qui pourtant s'aimait comme au premier jour.

* * *

 **Nous voilà donc arrivé à la fin de cette fiction que j'ai adoré écrire et j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire.**

 **Je tenais à remercier chaque personne qui a prit le temps de laisser un commentaire sur les chapitres, c'est vraiment important et ça fait plaisir.**

 **Merci également aux personnes qui lisent sans laisser un petit mot, ca motive également.**

 **Pour moi c'était une première expérience et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à intéresser autant de monde avec mes histoires, alors du fond du coeur merci.**

 **Pour la suite j'ai encore des idées en tête. Si tout va bien la semaine prochaine vous aurez un OS et je vais travailler sur une nouvelle fiction. J'ai encore pleins de choses à vous raconter.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
